


Ставок больше нет

by SaintOlga



Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда будут забыты уставы и власть,<br/>Вор решится убить, а Убийца - украсть,<br/>Тогда, Гильдии честных Воров и Убийц,<br/>Ожидайте Мессию у врат городских.<br/>В его взоре алеет Извечный Огонь,<br/>И Костром Очищенья пылает ладонь,<br/>И струится не кровь - пламя в жилах его,<br/>Оно выжжет в сердцах человеческих зло.<br/>Гильдии примирятся, и щедрой рукой<br/>Он подарит всей Сфере мир и покой!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Это было, это было в те года,_

 _О которых не осталось и следа,_

 _Это было, это было в той стране,_

 _О которой не загрезишь и во сне..._

 **  
_Н. Гумилев_   
**

_Меняю дар судьбы, удар судьбы меняю_

 _На плач вдали._

 _О, я ли вас пойму? Поймете вы меня ли?_

 _Поймете ли..._

 **  
_Г.Л.Олди_   
**

_Место действия - Сфера._

 

Женщина кричит. Громко, с надрывом. Кровавый свет луны льется на искаженное лицо. Крик разрезает неестественную для этой ночи тишину: даже волки замолчали. Они вслушиваются в звуки. Они знают: так женщины кричат только в одном случае.

Когда-то белое платье, разодранное в клочья, заляпанное грязью и кровью, широким полукругом раскинуто по траве. Ногти женщины белеют, впиваясь в кожу растерянного мужчины, сидящего рядом. Наконец ее рука расслабленно разжимается, и другой крик раздается в ночном лесу, быстро сменяясь плачем.

Мужчина бережно поднимает маленький комочек плоти, передает его женщине. Слабая улыбка появляется на ее губах. Лицо ее разгладилось: она необычайно красива. Она снимает с шеи украшение на тонкой цепочке и надевает на шею младенцу. Мужчина говорит что-то, но глаза ее медленно закрываются, и голова безвольно падает к плечу. Секунду ничего не происходит. Потом тело, измученно распластавшееся на земле, наполняется светом, странным образом не освещающим ни мужчину, ни ребенка у него на руках. Женщина словно растворяется в этом сиянии.

Когда последние блики гаснут в траве, перед мужчиной лежат только обрывки платья. Глаза его блестят, и бессвязные слова молитв и проклятий срываются с обветренных губ. Внезапно ночной воздух наполняется воем, совсем близко, и желтые огни зажигаются в кустах. Мужчина, опомнившись, вскакивает. Багряно-черные в лучах луны фигуры неторопливо выбегают из кустов, и блестят белые клыки. Беззвучно они образуют все сжимающееся кольцо вокруг мужчины и притихшего свертка у его ног. Свистит разрезающая воздух сталь меча - но желтоглазые тени взвиваются с места, и новые крики недолго оглашают лес.

Оторвавшись от распростертого трупа, несколько волков подбегают к хныкающему свертку. Но первый же из них, коснувшись мокрым носом лоскутьев, усаживается рядом, задирает морду, и короткая трель «лесного певца» улетает к луне. Один за другим звери покидают добычу, чтобы занять свое место в кольце вокруг лежащего на траве младенца.


	2. Делайте ставки, господа!

Я сижу на перилах, привалившись спиной к столбу, покрытому замысловатой резьбой. Перила узкие, и какой-то не в меру нахальный выступ уже давно провертел дырку у меня в спине, но двигаться не хочется. Совершенно. Сложное и непредсказуемое хитросплетение галерей и переходов, ступеней и перекрытий уходит вверх, в непроглядную тьму. Я не вижу, но знаю, каким неожиданным изгибом завершается там купол. Нечеловеческим. Ну, так не люди же строили...  
Темнота, как дикая кошка, бродит кругами по огромному залу, облизываясь на круг света в центре, очерченный десятком свеч. Еще две свечи пытаются изобразить слепящие светильники здесь, у стены. Прямо напротив меня - уютное кожаное кресло, абсолютно человеческое, абсолютно неуместное в этом зале, как неуместна поза свернувшейся в нем и, кажется, дремлющей женщины. Высокий мужчина, погруженный в свои мысли, прислонился к колонне. А на самой границе желтого света и синей темноты стоит плащ. Обычный потрепанный плащ с капюшоном, под которым угадываются контуры относительно человеческого тела. Никто не двигается. Наше оцепенение наконец просачивается за пределы светлого круга, и темнота тоже застывает.  
Луна заглядывает в прорези под самым куполом. Ей не увидеть нас, а нам - ее. Но я знаю - знаю, но не вижу! - что там, вверху, играют в чехарду пятна света и тьмы. Свет красный. Тьма черная. Потом придет день, и все будет наоборот. Они водят хоровод. Это похоже на игру, которую любят богатые бездельники вольных городов. Крутится колесо, крутятся цифры, крутятся красное и черное. Как память, в которой смешалось мое и чужое. Она тоже вертится рулеткой, и мелькают лица, имена, события, свет и тьма, черное и красное, красное и черное...


	3. Черное. Рабство

_Дай укрыться с головою, стать травою, стать молвою,_

 _Палой, желтою листвою, серебром седин,_

 _Дай бестрепетной рукою горстку вечного покоя,_

 _Запах вялого левкоя, кружево гардин,_

 _Блеск зарницы над рекою, - будет тяжело, легко ли,_

 _Все равно игла уколет, болью наградит,_

 _Обожжет, поднимет в полночь, обращая немощь в помощь –_

 _Путь ни сердцем, ни на ощупь неисповедим!_

 **_Г.Л.Олди_ **

 

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Мерно бухает колотушка в туго натянутую желтоватую кожу барабана. Каждый удар отзывается эхом в мыслях:

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Мерно сгибаются послушные гулкому барабану спины. Мышцы перекатываются под просоленной потной кожей. Играют желваки. Раздуваются ноздри.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Плеск весел. Хриплое дыхание третьего от тебя гребца - у него сломан нос. Отполированное твоими же руками дерево под ладонями.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Ни слова. Ни мысли. Только тупой однообразный стук крови, сердца, барабана:

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Для кого-то - лучше сразу с борта на дно или в сумрачный огонь. Для тебя - Острова Блаженства. Не думать... не вспоминать.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Но непослушные мысли все время пытаются отцепиться от тяжелого неповоротливого весла, к которому ты их приковал той же ржавой, но крепкой цепью, что держит и тебя (Ха! Держит, как же! Если бы не ошейник, сжимающий горло...), и умчаться на простор памяти...

 

Небо, бездонное, черное, бесстрастно смотрится в зеркало Льдов. Ни звезд, ни луны - только бесконечный черный бархат.

 _\- Шельма! ШЕЛЬМА!!!_

 _В уши словно ваты набили. И во все тело тоже. Голоса звучат как будто из-за Моря._

 _\- Ты - грязная болотная крыса! Я не могу поверить, что когда-то любила такую мразь, как ты!!!_

 _Вселенная проваливается в тартарары. Остаются только голос и лицо. Белая прядка навязчиво падает на лоб._

 _\- Я тебя ненавижу! Нет... презираю!!! Ты не достоин ходить по земле! Ты уже давно должен был сдохнуть! Как собака! Нет, даже не как собака - незачем оскорбять животное. Как крыса! Под сапогом! Никогда не поздно, подыхай теперь!_

 _Никогда не видел такого блеска в изумрудных глазах. Они прекрасны... даже когда в них плещется смесь ненависти и презрения._

 _\- ШЕЛЬМААААА!!!_

 _Голос пробивается сквозь вату, и я неожиданно слышу все, даже хруст льдинок под ногами. Кто это зовет? Скотт?_

 _\- ИДУ!!! - Зеленые глаза ни на секунду не отрываются от моих. Я не вижу ничего, кроме их испепеляющего сияния. - Прощай, Рэми! Скатертью дорожка в Сумрак!_

 _Изумрудное сияние гаснет, и стройный силуэт взмывает в воздух. Минуту спустя тень, темнее неба, проносится в вышине. Черная Птица. Дракон летит на юг, мерно движутся раскинутые крылья - ррраз...ррраз..._

 

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Усилием воли ты возвращаешь себя к реальности. Нет, нет и не было ничего, кроме натруженных спин, сгибающихся и разгибающихся под рокочущий стук колотушки.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Солнце клонится к закату. Скоро смена. Скоро ты выпьешь вечернюю чашку непонятной бурды, называемой здесь едой, и уснешь. Ты надеешься, что сегодня не будет снов...

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

А хозяин еще не хотел тебя покупать! «Рожа-то смазливая, да сам-то силен? Островных дамочек ублажать - силы нужны. А то еще не выдержит, надорвется...» Ты не удержался от усмешки.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Еще три дня, а потом галера войдет в порт Дженоши, главного острова Архипелага. Вряд ли ты задержишься на торгах: хотя на рынки Островов попадает много красивых рабов, но такие, как ты, встречаются нечасто. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, о тебе говорили: «Красив, как сын упавшей звезды...»

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Хозяин рассчитывает заработать на тебе более чем приличную сумму. Он бы не посадил тебя на весла, он бы холил и лелеял тебя, но ты сам напросился. Он считает, что это - наказание. А для тебя наказание -  быть красивой игрушкой, бережно хранимой в каюте на корме... Слишком много времени для снов и воспоминаний. Нет, лучше уж тут.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Не думать... не вспоминать... Не получается. Память - твое проклятье. Не бросишь на дороге, не отмолишь...

 

 _Черная тень растворяется в черном небе. Я хочу проследить ее полет еще хотя бы несколько мгновений - но голову не повернуть... Не двинуться. У меня уже нет рук, ног, и когтистые лапы холода подбираются к сердцу... Мир сужается до кружка черного бархата в далекой высоте._

 _Потом откуда-то появляется изумрудный свет. Таким же сверкали ее глаза, не сегодня, а тогда, давно, миллионы лет назад, полные любовью. Шельма? «Шельма...» - пытаюсь прошептать я, но губы спаяны льдом._

 _Чье-то лицо склоняется надо мной. Но я не успеваю рассмотреть, потому что небо замечает наконец соринку на поверхности своего зеркала. И я лечу в темноту..._

 

Ночью, засыпая на чистой соломе, машинально почесывая ладони, которые хозяин собственноручно тебе смазывает (наказание наказанием, но зачем же портить отличный товар?), ты пытаешься избавиться от остатков гордости. Шельма была права: ты - болотная крыса. Кто-то - или что-то? - помешало тебе умереть там, во Льдах.

Но ты недостоин жить среди свободных людей. Судьба выбрала за тебя: не смерть, а участь раба.

«Ррраз! Ррраз!»

Другой раб сидит на твоем месте, прикованный к веслу, и сгибается под гул барабана. Хозяин сказал, что последние дни ты проведешь на корме, чтобы выглядеть получше на торгах. Не будет утомительного труда днем... не будет сна ночью. Надо выспаться сегодня. Если получится.

 

* * *

 

Скучно. Аукцион сегодня вялый, ничего интересного. Человек (воспользуемся этим термином за неимением лучшего), известный по всей Сфере как господин Злыдень, чъе настоящее имя – Натаниэль Эссекс - помнят только немногие, наблюдает за торгом из-под капюшона. Вряд ли кто-нибудь узнает его в розовощеком толстяке с отвисшими щеками (умение менять облик - один из талантов, полученных в обмен на пустоту в груди...), но лишние предосторожности не помешают. Школа магов Дженоши - лучшая на Островах и вторая в мире, а «лучевиков» здесь не любят больше, чем везде.

Обычно он посылал на аукционы подручных, но изредка, под настроение ходил сам. Однако сегодня он, видимо, пришел зря...

На помост выводят очередного раба, и желтоватые зубы толстяка больно впиваются в пухлую губу. Не может быть! Это... галлюцинация!

Но видение не пропадает. На помосте, под лучами факелов и кусачими взглядами сотен глаз, прикрытый только лоскутком набедренной повязки, стоишь ты, Рэми. Его Рэми.

Как давно он тебя не видел... Нет, видел, конечно - комок яростной ненависти, по странному капризу судьбы принявший человеческий облик.  Ненависть хлестала из удивительных глаз, где царит мрак и пурпур ночи багряной луны, ненависть искажала красивое лицо...

А впервые Эссекс увидел тебя именно таким, как сейчас - беззащитным, хрупким... И даже когда Человек Луча по кличке Гамбит срывающимся от злости голосом кричал ему проклятия, вместо него возникал другой образ - запавшие после ночи любви черно-красные глаза закрываются, и  сонный голос шепчет: «Я люблю тебя, Нат...»

Ты опускаешь голову, пряча чувствительные глаза, но помощник торговца грубо хватает тебя за подбородок, заставляя показать лицо публике. «Не надо, он не любит яркого света!» - хочет крикнуть Эссекс, но не может выдавить ни слова.

Он не слышит голоса продавца, не слышит одобрительного гула толпы, и лишь когда молоток падает на доску, он выныривает из воспоминаний.

«Двести золотых раз! Двести золотых два!» - кричит торговец, перекрывая шум, и Злыдень, холодея, понимает, что тебя сейчас продадут, Рэми продадут, и он тебя больше не увидит, и тогда Эссекс кричит первое, что пришло в голову. Тысяча? Какая разница, он отдал бы все свое состояние, свою бесконечную и бесконечно пустую жизнь, только бы Рэми больше не стоял на этом проклятом помосте, щурясь от ярких факелов.

Молоток стучит в третий раз, и ты спускаешься по шатким ступеням навстречу удивленно перешептывающимся подручным Злыдня.

Эссекс шумно выдыхает воздух - он вполне может обходиться без дыхания, но от старых привычек не так уж просто избавиться - и спешит в гостиницу.

 

* * *

 

Тебя вводят в роскошно обставленную комнату. Варварская пышность... но в целом неплохо. Глаза болят от огней, освещающих каждый уголок.

Хозяин стоит у окна. Спиной. Но этого человека ты узнаешь где и когда угодно...

 

 _Дверь лаборатории открывается совершенно беззвучно. Беззвучны и мои шаги по каменному полу - профессиональное... Сложная конструкция из стеклянных трубок и реторт на столе. Что-то течет, испаряется, превращается из пара снова в жидкость - кажется, это называется «конденсация»... еще один стол, посредине - пустой. Все полки на стенах уставлены склянками, коробками, колбами, книгами._

 _Ненавижу лаборатории._

 _В дальнем углу - высокий мужчина. Он не видит меня, он чем-то занят. Я крадусь к нему, но в последнюю секунду он оборачивается, и руки, испачканные чернилами, ловят меня в кольцо. Улыбка появляется на узких губах._

 _\- Нат... - я поднимаюсь на цыпочки, но все равно он смотрит на меня сверху вниз. Прохладные ладони скользят по спине._

 _\- Рыжик... - в тон произносит он и наклоняется ниже. Его пальцы ныряют в мои волосы - я знаю, он любит их гладить._

 _Я люблю тебя, Нат..._

 

Рубиновые глаза встречаются с твоими красно-черными. Сколько раз ты смотрел в это бесстрастное _(как небо над ледяной пустыней)_ лицо... Тогда для тебя не было никого и нечего дороже этого человека.

Сейчас - никого и ничего ненавистней.

 

 _Темные, длинные, запутанные туннели. Свод то отпускается так, что приходится ползти на четвереньках, то теряется в темноте на недостижимой высоте. Я не люблю яркий свет, но когда много часов идешь на ощупь... Сзади то и дело доносится недовольное ворчание. Сначала я отвечал тем же, потом перестал. Молчали бы уж, гомункулусы недоделанные... Потом мы бесшумно идем по едва освещенным коридорам. Вернее, это я иду бесшумно - компания уродов под названием «Мародеры» топает и сопит, как стадо свиней. Здесь нет стражи - гномы могут сколько угодно твердить, что знают свои пещеры до последнего камешка, но они уверены, что там, откуда мы вышли, тупик._

 _Я и не заметил, как один из Мародеров скользнул в приоткрытую дверь жилой пещеры. Через полминуты оттуда донесся тихий вскрик... Он стал сигналом - в мгновение ока все уродцы рассеиваются за тяжелыми дубовыми створками. Что... Маленькая фигурка выскакивает в коридор. Мальчик-гном. Он не кричит, только в распахнутых глазах застыло нечто непонятное и страшное. Следом из-за двери - чудовищно длинная гигантская рука, стискивает его, втягивает обратно._

 _Чудовищной силы волна боли, страха и садистского удовольствия бьет по незащищенному разуму. Сгибаясь пополам от ужаса, почти сходя с ума, я все-таки ухитряюсь поднять щиты. Нат, ты же сказал, что это нужно... Зачем?_

 _Карта вспыхивает алым._

 _Острые когти впиваются в плечо, зловонное дыхание жарко веет в лицо. Запястье хрустит под железными пальцами, и карта летит на пол... Слишком близко._

 _Взрыв._

 _Ничего._

 

Взгляд Злыдня скользит в сторону, и прислужники торопливо развязывают веревки, исчезают за дверью. Он подходит - медленно, как-то неуверенно. Неожиданно холодная _(как лед там, на юге...)_ рука хватает твою ладонь, тонкие черные губы покрывают легкими поцелуями красные полосы на запястье...

Ты застываешь от изумления. Брезгливо отдергиваешь руку. Эссекс замирает, выпрямляется. Ты чувствтвуешь его... боль? Горечь? А, в Сумрак... Тем, в Туннелях, было больнее. Это были дети, дети и женщины, жалкие остатки некогда могучего народа! И как горько было воинам и рудокопам, когда они, придя в пещеры, нашли вместо своих семей кровавую кашу!

Молчание угнетает.

\- Ну что, купил себе новую игрушку? - резко бросаешь ты.

Странная гримаса пробегает по лицу Злыдня. Новая волна боли с легкой примесью обиды.

\- Зачем ты так, Рыжик? - неожиданно мягко произносит он. Вряд ли на всей Сфере есть еще хотя бы один человек, кроме тебя, которому знакома эта интонация господина Злыдня. Воспоминания снова рвутся наружу, но ты заталкиваешь их подальше.

\- А разве я не прав? Ты купил меня. И что ты теперь намерен делать?

\- Все зависит от тебя, - Эссекс возвращается к обычному безэмоциональному тону. - Но для начала - вот, держи.

\- Что это? - Ты подозрительно косишься на маленький странной формы предмет.

\- Ключ от ошейника. - Эссекс берет тебя за руку и вкладывает ключ в ладонь. - Теперь выбор за тобой.

\- Выбор между чем и чем?

\- Ты можешь уйти. А можешь остаться. Как пожелаешь. - Злыдень отворачивается, возвращается к окну. Ты провожаешь его взглядом.

Ключ щелкает в ошейнике, и освобожденная сила прокатывается по телу, вызывая легкое покалывание, как будто все затекло.

Злыдень неподвижно стоит у окна. Странно... ты чувствуешь только грусть. Неужели он и вправду даст тебе уйти? Или это все-таки умело скрытая хитрость?

Ты подходишь к нему, даже не очень таясь - но впервые застаешь врасплох. Надежда вспыхивает и гаснет в рубиновых глазах в ответ на твое прикосновение. Ты качаешь головой. Невидящий взор изучает огни города за окном.

Ты открываешь рот, но не знаешь, как его назвать. Нат? - это имя давно сгорело в костре ненависти. (Кстати, где она сейчас? Словно и не было...) Злыдень? - язык не поворачивается.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не могу остаться. - Плечо Эссекса вздрагивает под твоей ладонью. Оказывается, ты забыл убрать руку... - Прощай.

Чуть насмешливые слова Эссекса догоняют тебя у двери:

\- Так и пойдешь?

Ты запоздало соображаешь, что на тебе нет ничего, кроме куска ткани.

\- Подожди. Я сейчас, - Злыдень скрывается в соседней комнате и вскоре появляется оттуда со свертком.

Ты разворачиваешь ткань и закусываешь губу. Твоя одежда, аккуратно свернутая, запасной шест, две колоды карт, книга, заложенная тузом пик - ты отложил ее, собираясь в проклятые гномьи туннели...

Эссекс уже снова занял свое место у окна. Вот уж не ожидал от него такой сентиментальности... Ты вытаскиваешь первое, что попадается под руку, и быстро одеваешься.

\- Возьми еще это. - Ты ловишь тяжелый кошелек. - У хозяина гостиницы есть лошади на продажу. И не забудь «маску».

Ты смотришь в алые глаза, горящие печально и тускло. Решительно отворачиваешься и выходишь.

Ну, Рэми, что теперь? Как это все расценить - как подставу, сложную многоходовую комбинацию (непонятно для чего нужную), в которой ты – пешка? Или…

Квартала через два ты снимаешь «маску» - иллюзорную внешность, скрывающую глаза «лучевика», одно из самых первых заклинаний, которому ты научился еще в детстве. Еще через квартал сворачиваешь в грязный проулок, раздеваешься, бросаешь одежду и кошелек рядом с парой перепуганных бездомных малышей. Застегиваешь ошейник.

Через полчаса на тебя натыкается патруль.

 

* * *

 

\- Пляши! Пляши!

Слишком низкий и хриплый для женщины голос. Широкие мозолистые ладони смыкаются с громким хлопком. Полоска белых зубов между темных обветренных губ. Но улыбка боязливо прячется от привычно прищуренных синих глаз.

\- Давай! Пляши, раб!

Ты послушно пляшешь. Ты - раб, а если посмеешь не подчиниться, невидимое кольцо на безымянном пальце напомнит, кто ты.

Вот она, твоя хозяйка. Широкие плечи, крепкие мышцы. Она красива - все женщины Лессы красивы, некрасивых убивают еще в детстве. Но лицо очерчено по-мужски резко, кожа загрубела от ветров и морской соли. М'фала, царица Лессы, Бешеная Львица. Мелькают в воздухе ладони, привыкшие к копью и поводьям, играют усталые музыканты, звенят браслеты на твоих запястьях и щиколотках, кружатся шелковые ткани. На тебе женская одежда и украшения. Царице нравится наряжать наложников в платья, заставлять играть в девушек-рабынь... На ней самой боевой панцирь и парадный плащ, легкий шлем на голове.

\- Хватит! - Музыка обрывается, только одинокая флейта тянет ноту чуть дольше нужного. Царица недовольно морщится, и флейтист едва не роняет инструмент, закусывая губу, чтобы не рассердить хозяйку стоном. Кольцо магическим огнем сжигает его руку изнутри.

\- Иди ко мне.

Ты подходишь, опускаешься на колено. Не по-женски сильные руки рывком прижимают тебя к кованому узору доспехов. М’фала накрывает твои губы жадным грубым поцелуем, и рот наполняется кровью. Жесткий рельеф царапает кожу, изнеженную ежедневными притираниями, которые делают ее более чувствительной.

Резкий хлопок звучит прямо у тебя над ухом, и ты невольно дергаешься, но острые ногти снова впиваются в спину. Шелестят шаги - зала пустеет...

 

* * *

 

Все тело ломит. Прав был работорговец: женщины Лессы - это не хрупкие красавицы с материка... С детства верхом, с детства обученные всем видам боя, они обставят мужчину где угодно. Вот и теперь - ты, Гамбит, чьи подвиги на любовном фронте знамениты на всю Сферу - ты лежишь без сил рядом с чернокожей царицей, которая скручивает в кольца плеть-девятихвостку, свою любимую игрушку, и явно собирается продолжить...

\- Госпожа! - не выдерживаешь ты.

Густые брови изумленно взлетают вверх. Раб - осмелился - заговорить? Без приказания?

\- Прошу тебя, выслушай меня, госпожа! - Умоляющие нотки получаются у тебя вполне правдоподобно.

\- Говори. - Заинтригованная женщина побеждает сердитую царицу.

\- Госпожа... Неужели тебя никто никогда не любил?

\- Что-о?! - Удивленная М’фала даже перестает быть похожей на жесткую повелительницу.

\- Неужели никто... никогда... не любил М’фалу? Просто М’фалу? Не царицу и полководца, а женщину?..

Ты тянешься к ней, впервые на островах давая волю своему обаянию. Синие глаза широко распахиваются - и зажмуриваются, когда ты целуешь ее. Сам. Первый. Ласково... легко... М’фала не замечает, как отвечает на поцелуй...

Удар сбрасывает тебя с кровати.

\- Как ты смеешь! раб!

Плеть со свистом впивается в правый бок. С искаженным лицом М’фала стоит над тобой, избивая как попало. Ты уворачиваешься... но разъяренная женщина страшна, даже когда у нее нет боевых навыков царицы Лессы.

 

* * *

 

Сырые холодные стены и пол. Ты ежишься в углу, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не болели рубцы от плетки и синяки от кнутовища. Больше всего страшит то, что впереди - ночь... и не одна... и никого не будет рядом.

Или будет? Знакомое свечение наполняет узкую комнатушку, принимает контуры человеческого тела.

 

 _Волны с шелестом накатываются на берег. Кричат чайки. Тепло... Я приподнимаюсь на локте. Где я? Как я здесь оказался? В голове пусто и звонко... Последнее, что помню - небо... холод... и лицо в зеленоватом ореоле..._

 _Лицо._

 _Вот оно._

 _Женщина опускается на колени рядом со мной, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза._

 _\- Где... я?_

 _Слова с трудом проталкиваются через горло, словно там все еще смерзлось..._

 _Женщина откидывает прядь волос цвета молодой листвы. Неожиданно я замечаю, что сквозь нее видно полосу прибоя... облака..._

 _И корабль, плывущий к берегу._

 _\- Смотрите! Корабль! - я указываю на море. Она оборачивается - и растворяется в воздухе._

 

Женщина обиженно надувает губки и усаживается на пол, не глядя в твою сторону. Если бы могла, она ушла бы подальше. Но ваши руки соединены невидимым кольцом, сжимающим твой и ее пальцы.

Знали бы магички Лессы, сжигая травы и смешивая каплю твоей крови с загадочными жидкостями из граненых сосудов, что имя царицы М’фалы запечатлевает кольцо послушания сразу на двух руках...

 

 _Трюм рабовладельческого судна. Темно, и попискивают в углу крысы.  Тяжелые цепи ужасно натирают запястья._

 _Внезапно я замечаю краем глаза какое-то изменение в окружающей темноте. Спустя пару секунд становится ясно, что мне не мерещится. Зеленое сияние возникает из ниоткуда, превращаясь в человеческую фигуру._

 _Женщина, окутанная туманом, протягивает руку, но я не чувствую прикосновения. Только легкий холодок пробегает по коже там, где над ней прошли полупрозрачные пальцы._

 _\- Кто вы?_

 _У нее странный голос. Пожалуй, наиболее подходящее определение - бесплотный._

 _\- Не бойся. Я - друг._

 _\- Друг? - Хм... Были у меня друзья... Ладно, поверим на слово. - Как тебя зовут?_

 _\- Мое имя давно умерло. Если хочешь... Леди. Просто - Леди._

 _\- Оглушительно скрипит дверь. Леди испуганно оглядывается и бросается ко мне. Я не успеваю ничего сделать: миг - и она вжимается в мое тело, исчезая из виду, оставляя только едва заметное сияние, которое тоже скоро гаснет. Ее тело - мое тело. Ее рука - моя рука._

 

\- В чем дело? - Ты никогда не видел ее такой расстроенной. - Леди! Скажи, что случилось?

\- А сам не понимаешь? - На лице ее почти такое же выражение, что и у М’фалы. - Как ты мог, Рэми!

\- Что я сделал?

\- Ты... Ты предложил этой женщине, М’фале, себя! Свою любовь! Что, скажешь, не так?

\- Подожди, подожди... Но ведь я и раньше спал с ней, и тебя это не трогало!

\- Ты спал с ней по принуждению! Потому что ты - ее раб! Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь разницу, ты же пытался ей объяснить! А теперь ты... ты... Ты любишь ее!

Она права. Ты любишь ее, жестокую правительницу Лессы, которая без колебаний обрекает на смерть тысячи, которая в бою страшнее десятка могучих воинов... Потому что ты - единственный из всех - видишь ее настоящую. Маленькую девочку, не знающую ласки, потому что будущую царицу воспитывают в ежовых рукавицах. Юную девушку, на которую устремлены сотни подобострастных взоров, но ни одного страстного.

Женщину, рядом с которой нет мужчины - только рабы.

\- Да. Люблю.

\- Как ты можешь!!! - Леди вот-вот заплачет. В ее глазах стояли бы слезы, если бы они были у призрака. - Как ты можешь, Рэми! Она... она же просто бессердечная сука! А я... Если бы я могла... Я бы тебе подарила всю нежность... всю любовь... Я люблю тебя, Рэми!..

Леди закрывает лицо свободной рукой, прозрачные плечи дрожат. Ты протягиваешь руку - обнять... утешить... Движение причиняет боль, и ты не удерживаешься от стона. Леди вскидывает голову, тонкие прохладные пальцы касаются длинного рубца на боку, утихомиривая боль. За ними следуют неосязаемые губы...

 

* * *

 

Тронный зал пронизан лучами заходящего солнца, и ты щуришься, кровавые блики играют на черной поверхности глаз, рядом с пурпурными сузившимися зрачками. Цепи позвякивают при каждом шаге.

Царица едва заметно кивает головой, и слуги бросаются отпирать замки. (Ключи и скважины натерты заговоренной травкой моли, чтобы каждый замок открывался только своим ключом. На _лучевиков_ всегда накладывают двойные узы, материальные и магические.)

Она сидит на троне, торжественная и величественная. Золотой шелк оттеняет эбеновую кожу, легкий парадный доспех прикрывает упругую грудь, предплечья, голени. От кого она собралась защищаться? От раба, связанного заклятьем подчинения?

Послушные легкому движению нахмуренных бровей, слуги исчезают из комнаты. Синие глаза смотрят на тебя в упор, и в них - сомнение, неуверенность, вопрос...

\- О чем ты говорил вчера, раб?

\- Я говорил и говорю, что никто никогда не любил женщину М’фалу. - Ты умышленно забываешь обращение «госпожа». И М’фала не замечает этого.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что несешь, раб! Знаешь ли ты, сколько воинов и поэтов из других государств, лучших из лучших, на коленях клялись мне в любви? Знаешь ли ты, какую цену они готовы были платить за мой благосклонный взгляд?!

\- Они клялись в любви царице М’фале. Ее власти, ее славе, ее богатству, в конце концов. А был ли среди них хоть один, увидевший настоящую М’фалу? Красавицу с синими глазами, как море у горизонта в ясный полдень... С бровями, как арки ворот в Город Блаженства... С руками, одно прикосновение которых может дарить неземное наслаждение... С губами, сладкими, как мед с Лазоревых Полей...

Загипнотизированная твоими словами, мягким, тихим голосом, она не замечает, что ты подходишь все ближе и ближе, что черно-красные глаза, от которых она не может оторвать взгляд, уже совсем рядом, что твое дыхание греет ее щеку...

Внезапно она отворачивается, короткий вздох - как всхлип.

\- Замолчи!

Ты не понимаешь, в чем дело. Но синие глаза переполняются печалью, и она соленой влагой пропитывает густые ресницы.

Откуда тебе знать о пленном поэте с севера, посмевшем обратить взор на пятнадцатилетнюю наследницу трона Лессы, посмевшем разговаривать с ней как с равной, воспеть в виршах не будущую воительницу и правительницу, а девушку, потерявшуюся в предначертанном будущем...

И о том, как страшно он кричал, когда раскаленное лезвие прожгло глаза, как кровь текла изо рта и страшно, омерзительно плавал в темно-алой луже кусок плоти, произнесший кощунственное «Люблю...»

Нет, ты не знаешь. Но тебе достаточно давней затаенной тоски, накатывающей на твое сердце, и блестящих мокрых дорожек на щеках. Мужчины не любят женских слез, и ты - не исключение. Но в отличие от многих, ты не бежишь от них. Ты бережно обнимаешь трясущиеся плечи, гладишь уложенные в замысловатую прическу черные волосы. М’фала пытается вырваться, но слабо. Ты приподнимаешь ее голову и заглядываешь в глаза. В них - грусть... и обида и злость на себя за свою слабость...

\- Как тебя зовут? - спрашивает она, и в ее голосе больше нет повелительных нот.

\- Рэми.

\- Рэми... Ты... любишь меня?

Вместо ответа ты целуешь ее, и она отвечает на поцелуй. Унизанные перстнями пальцы несмело зарываются в твои волосы.

 

* * *

 

Луна, уже отливающая розовым, заглядывает в щелку между шторами. Бешеная Львица пушистым котенком свернулась в твоих объятиях, сонное дыхание щекочет шею. Волосы цвета воронова крыла смешались с темно-багряными в лунном свете прядями.

Вот уже месяц, как не ты приходишь на ложе царицы, а она - к тебе. Днем по-прежнему властная и суровая, ночью она становится ласковой, нежной, хрупкой. Вот уже месяц, как ты спишь спокойно, согретый ее телом, не просыпаясь посреди ночи с застывшим криком на губах.

Но сегодня ты проснулся. Почему?

Это я позвал тебя. Я потерял тебя после Льдов и долго не мог разыскать на просторах Сферы. Наконец нашел.

\- Рэми, - зову я, зная, что слышишь ты один.

Ты оглядываешься по сторонам, ищешь, откуда звучит твое имя, но в это время черная жемчужина, неизменно висящая у тебя на груди на тонкой серебряной цепочке, сколько ты себя помнишь, и которую никто не видит, кроме тебя, начинает легко пульсировать.

\- Рэми, - говорю я, - поднимайся. Идем.

\- Кто ты? - шепотом, чтобы не разбудить М’фалу, спрашиваешь ты.

\- Идем, Рэми! - Я игнорирую твой вопрос. Объяснять долго... да ты и не поверишь.

Жемчужина стучит все сильнее, и ты встаешь, осторожно опуская голову спящей на подушку. Следуя моим указаниям, ты выходишь на балкон, окруженный ажурной балюстрадой. Лунная дорожка качается на волнах.

\- Рэми, - окликаю я. Ты оборачиваешься - и видишь смутную фигуру, сотканную из лунного света, едва обрисованную складками плаща с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо.

\- Кто ты? - повторяешь ты.

\- Ты хочешь знать мое имя? Поверь, это неважно. Могу сказать одно: это благодаря мне ты греешься под солнцем Лессы, а не лежишь мухой в янтаре во Льдах.

\- Вот как... И чего же ты хочешь?

\- Один человек в беде. Ты должен спасти его.

\- Не люблю слово «должен»... Почему бы тебе самому не заняться этим? Если уж ты сумел вытащить меня из Льдов..

\- Не могу. Сложно объяснить... Спасая тебя, я и так нарушил много запретов.

\- Ясно... Ничего не ясно, но замнем. Все равно я не могу покинуть остров, даже из дворца выйти не могу, - ты протягиваешь вперед правую руку.

\- Рэми, Рэми... Разве оно может тебе помешать?

Красно-черные глаза недоумевающе сужаются, потом распахиваются.

 

 _\- Отец? - Я заглядываю в просторный мрачноватый кабинет._

 _\- Рэми! Заходи, сынок._

 _Уже год Жан-Люк ЛеБо зовет меня сыном, но я все не могу привыкнуть к мысли, что у меня наконец-то есть семья._

 _\- Ты что-то хотел?_

 _\- Да... Отец, почему Жак, Пьер, Анна, даже маленький Этьен - все изучают магию, а я - нет? Я что, хуже?_

 _\- Нет, конечно, нет, - смуглая рука пожимает мне плечо. - Разве все изучают магию? Вспомни: Марк, Лиза, Катрин..._

 _\- Да... - Я озадачен. - А... почему?_

 _Отец, кажется, вздыхает._

 _\- Рэми... Твои глаза, твое умение взрывать все одним прикосновением... Ты - лучевик, как и Марк, и Катрин..._

 _\- Ну и что?_

 _\- Лучевики не способны к магии слов и образов, Рэми. Некоторые из них могут ей сопротивляться, но колдовать - нет. Им доступна только алхимия, но чтобы изучать ее, надо долгие годы корпеть над книгами и  препаратами... Если хочешь, я отправлю тебя к мэтру Буже, но вряд ли тебе понравится._

 _\- Но... но я же могу!_

 _Я вскидываю руку, и переливчатая молния раскалывает дубовую стенную панель._

 _Никогда до этого и никогда после я не видел отца таким изумленным._

 

\- Понял?

Ты медленно киваешь. Если бы не нежелание уходить, ты давно бы сам сообразил.

\- У пристани стоит корабль, называется «Сивилла». Он уходит на рассвете. Ты должен на него успеть.

Я растворяюсь в лучах луны. Ты еще долго смотришь на то место, где был я, потом на свою руку.

 

 _\- Это невероятно, мессир!_

 _Жак-Жан, старый, седой, с бородой и в очках, типичный маг, носом уткнулся в трещину на стене._

 _\- Это просто невероятно! А еще раз ты так можешь?_

 _Я пожимаю плечами. Еще одна молния выбивает каменную крошку из пола._

 _\- Не может быть! А... гм... что ты говоришь, когда... гм... бросаешь молнии?_

 _\- Ничего._

 _\- Ничего?!! Но... но это просто невероятно!_

 _\- Ничего я не говорю. - Я начинаю раздражаться. Просто... просто я хочу, чтобы была молния – и она появляется. - И еще - черная жемчужина становится теплее. Но я откуда-то знаю, что об этом рассказывать не стоит_

 _\- Просто хочешь? - Старик взволнован донельзя, кажется, его вот-вот хватит удар._

 _\- Это совершенно невероятно! - Жак-Жан протирает очки. Без них он похож на грустного кролика. Я не удерживаюсь и хмыкаю. Он строго смотрит на меня, и я надуваю щеки, чтобы не рассмеяться. - Мессир... Я не понимаю, как такое возможно, но... Он действительно обладает магией! И еще какой!_

 

Высокая Магия. Доступная только Внешним Магистрам и Ушедшим. И тебе.  Почти забытое в миру искусство.

Ни вещественная магия, или алхимия, ни магия слов и образов никогда не смогут ей противостоять. Последний слабенький повод для отказа рассыпался в прах.

Ты смотришь на руку, и кольцо проявляется, ярко горят буквы имени хозяйки. Пальцы сжимаются в кулак, и нити заговоров, составляющие кольцо, расплетаются, печать расплывается и тает.

Зеленоватый призрак отделяется от твоего тела, растирает освобожденную руку. Но ты не смотришь в ее сторону.

Ты возвращаешься в комнату, смотришь на разметавшуюся по постели М’фалу. Голова запрокинута, полоска зубов блестит между приоткрытых губ. Ты наклоняешься и целуешь ее в лоб. Прости меня, девочка...  если сможешь...

Уже в конце коридора, когда ты крадешься мимо стражей, тебя нагоняет Леди, привычно впитывается в тело.

Утро встречает тебя на корабле.


	4. Красное. Долг

Я тело в кресло уроню,

Я свет руками заслоню

И буду плакать долго, долго,

Припоминая вечера,

Когда не мучило «вчера»

И не томили цепи долга...

 

 **_Н.Гумилев._ **

 

Вино, сладкое, терпкое, красной струйкой бежит по подбородку. Щекотно... Глупо хихикающая надравшаяся шлюха пытается кокетливо повести глубоко декольтированными плечами. А лицо-то у нее рябое... А, какая, в Сумрак, разница.

\- Иди, иди сюда, _chere_...

Вот скажите, пожалуйста, на кой ляд проститутке столько застежек? Ладно бы девице из знатного рода - честь блюсти...

 _Baises!_

Я даже забываю подняться, так и лежу в окружении грязноватых кружавчиков задранных нижних юбок, а передо мной, прямо за головой девицы, клубится зеленый туман, сплетаясь в контуры человеческого тела.

\- Леди, мать твою! Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Это я у тебя должна спросить, что ты тут делаешь! - упирая на каждое слово, восклицает призрак. - Рэми... как ты можешь? Привести в нашу постель какую-то грязную шлюху...

\- В _нашу_ постель? С каких это пор это наша постель? Это моя постель, и я сплю в ней, с кем захочу! Захочу - даже с этой грязной шлюхой!

\- Эй, сударь, не надо обижать честную девушку... - трезвея, бормочет девка.

\- Но зачем она тебе? У тебя же есть я! Я люблю тебя!

\- Можешь любить кого хочешь! А мне нужно кого-нибудь трахнуть, и дырка от бублика меня не устраивает!

На прозрачных щеках - прозрачные слезы. Леди облачком отлетает в угол и сворачивается там в комочек.

Я пытаюсь делать вид, что ничего не произошло, но не выдерживаю. Слезаю с кровати, усаживаюсь на пол рядом с призраком. Хмель понемногу выветривается из головы.

\- Послушай, Леди...

Из туманного пятна появляется лицо в обрамлении мягких на вид локонов, обиженно отворачивается к стене.

\- Ну прости, прости меня, вырвалось, глупость сморозил! - я снова начинаю злиться. - Но ты же знаешь, сколько ночей я уже не сплю...

Окончательно протрезвевшая шлюха ошалело смотрит на клиента, беседующего с пыльным углом, сползает с кровати и тихонько шмыгает за дверь, бормоча что-то вроде: «Красивый, а чокнутый...» и не забыв прихватить мой кошелек. В Сумрак... Заснуть мне сегодня уже не удастся. Что ж, поговорим.

\- Пойми, Леди, мне это необходимо. Ты же помнишь, как холодно там... на юге... - Дрожь резво бежит по спине, по зубам. _Хол-лод-дно_... - Этот холод - он вот здесь, у меня в груди, он никуда не делся, и я не могу заснуть, если рядом нет кого-нибудь... кого-нибудь живого, теплого! Да даже если и засну - придут кошмары... некому будет их прогнать...

Кошмары... Если бы не проклятый заказчик, ни за что не вернулся бы в Парис. Даже если бы не было воспоминаний, одной прогулки по улицам мне бы хватило, чтобы месяц не спать. Город-праздник? Город-плаха! Здесь все мостовые залиты кровью, она никуда не делась, она кричит из-под втирающих ее в пыль ног. Никто не слышит, а я готов заткнуть уши и орать, выть, пока хватит воздуха в легких, лишь бы заглушить вечный вопль... Но и без него - слишком много пружин готовы развернуться у меня в памяти при одном слове «Парис»...

 

 _\- Ой, не надо, дяденька-а!!!_

 _Такой хороший день был... В кошельке, срезанном у тощей бабы на рынке, монет хватило и на еду, и на ночлег под крышей, а не в грязной подворотне Двора Чудес, на залитой помоями тряпке, и даже на поношенные, но еще крепкие штаны взамен вконец разодранных старых. И вот..._

 _\- Заткнись, щенок!_

 _А ты думал, что_ это _больше не вернется. В конце концов,_ оно _же уже  больше двух месяцев не давало о себе знать! Последний раз - в приюте, когда отец Даррен пришел вечером выслушать твою исповедь. Он тогда удержался, выскочил из комнаты, сжимая кулаки... А на следующий день сказал, что уходит. Переждет багряную ночь и уйдет._

 _\- Ради Матушки Ночи!_

 _\- Именно ради нее... Да не визжи ты, крысеныш!_

 _Грубые руки рвут одежду, обкусанные ногти царапают кожу... А у отца Даррена руки были мягкие, ласковые. Он был хороший..._

\- Non... non... s'il vous plait...

 _\- Что ты там бормочешь? Ты, случаем, не колдун? А то придется тебя поджарить!_

 _Если бы не_ это _, тебе неплохо жилось бы в монастырском приюте. Но оно погнало тебя прочь, от какой-никакой еды и крыши над головой - в моросящий рассветный дождь, пока все еще отходили от ночной дрожи. Снова на улицы. Снова..._

 _\- А-а-а-а-а!_

 

Мое обаяние... Мой Дар и мое проклятье. Вот оно, свернулось в груди теплой змейкой, ждет случая, чтобы выплеснуться наружу, заставить весь мир посмотреть на Рэми ЛеБо влюбленными глазами... страстными глазами... похотливыми глазами... Нет уж, обойдусь!

Не этому ли обаянию я обязан повышенным вниманием к моей персоне стервы судьбы? Старая _putain_ , она всегда наготове. Стоит мне принять решение - она подсунет свое. Выберу путь - а она выстроит передо мной стену. И так всю жизнь, вечная игра в покер, когда у тебя ничего, а у нее - все тузы, и остается только состроить хорошую мину и блефовать.

Эй, госпожа Судьба, неужели тебе так полюбился Рэми ЛеБо, что ты никак не можешь оставить его в покое? С самого детства, когда двое придурков-подростков решили удрать из приюта (приключений им, видите ли, захотелось! Одного, помнится, прикончили стражники на третий день...) и неизвестно зачем прихватили с собой пятилетнего мальчишку-лучевика (видно, мое проклятое обаяние уже тогда давало о себе знать, иначе на кой ляд я им сдался?), ты идешь на шаг впереди меня, показывая язык через плечо... Или дело все-таки в том, что я и впрямь - Мессия из Орлинза?

 _\- Вот он, мой господин. Вон там, в углу._

 _\- Ты уверен? - Жан-Люк ЛеБо, глава знаменитой на всю Сферу Гильдии Воров Орлинза, брезгливо морщится. Что Мессия может делать в вонючем притоне для нищих бродяг? И как его люди, выставленные у ворот со строгим приказом смотреть во все глаза, могли пропустить Его появление?_

 _\- Да, мой господин. Сейчас вы сами убедитесь. - Старик кивает одному из молодых крепких парней, поддерживающих его под руки с обеих сторон, и тот послушно направляется в указанный угол, пробираясь между ногами спящих и не обращая внимания на сонную ругань. - Как только мне рассказали, я сразу понял: это - Он! Все как сказано... - Старик прикрывает подслеповатые глаза и начинает декламировать:_

 _Когда будут забыты уставы и власть,_

 _Вор решится убить, а Убийца - украсть..._

Жан-Люк опять морщится. Пророчество он знает наизусть, но прервать Хранителя Книг было бы верхом невежества. Он только раздраженно дергает бровью и прикрывает нос платком, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от гнусного запаха немытых тел и гноящихся язв, украшающих босые ноги нищих. Если окажется, что его зря подняли с постели посреди ночи и притащили сюда... Да ничего он не сделает с ветхим Хранителем. При этой мысли и без того мерзкое настроение у Жан-Люка портится окончательно. А старик продолжает распевно бормотать:

 _Тогда, Гильдии честных Воров и Убийц,_

 _Ожидайте Мессию у врат городских..._

Парень наконец отыскал того, из-за кого они сюда пришли. В свете  коптящих факелов Жан-Люк может разглядеть только маленькую фигурку, замотанную в плащ и испуганно сжимающуюся, когда парень трясет ее - тебя - за плечо.

\- Non _... не надо... - бормочешь ты._

 _\- Успокойся, - парень едва успевает перехватить «Мессию», когда ты изворачиваешься и пытаешься удрать. При этом капюшон сваливается с головы, и Жан-Люк, не удержавшись, ахает: на мальчишеском перепачканном лице вместо глаз зияют черные бездонные провалы, и в них, в глубине, горят пурпурные огни._

 _\- Мессия! - восторженно взвизгивает Хранитель и бубнит быстрее:_

 _В его взоре алеет Извечный Огонь,_

 _И Костром Очищенья пылает ладонь..._

 _Парень, не видя лица мальчишки, но исполняя приказ, хватает тебя за волосы, при свете факелов отливающие кровью. Ты вскрикиваешь, шаришь на полу... Разбитый вчера горшок так никто и не удосужился убрать._

 _Парень корчится на полу, прижимая руки к ожогу на груди, но Жан-Люк смотрит не на него, а на тебя, вернее, на твою руку, которая все еще  мерцает остатками ало-золотого сияния. Хранитель торжественно дочитывает древнее пророчество:_

 _И струится не кровь - пламя в жилах его,_

 _Оно выжжет в сердцах человеческих зло._

 _Гильдии примирятся, и щедрой рукой_

 _Он подарит всей Сфере мир и покой!_

 

Мессия... Ладно, как бы там ни было, раз сон сегодня опять не предвидится, стоит пойти прогуляться. Луна уже вон как раскраснелась, через два дня конец месяца - и моя ночь.

Ночь багряной луны. Странная, мистическая. Когда свет льется кровью на улицы, пробирается в щели плотных занавесей на окнах, а все живое трясется от смертного ужаса, скулит и плачет в пурпурной тишине, пока багряный диск не закатится наконец за горизонт. Даже припорошенная пылью веков шутка про то, что у Матери Ночи дни очищения, отдает горьким страхом. Много столетий мудрецы ломают головы над загадкой этих ночей. Почему такой ужас наводят они на смертных существ, не трогая бессмертных Магистров и не-живущую нечисть? Почему отказывает любая доступная смертным магия, возрождаясь с первым рассветным лучом?

Я мог бы добавить еще один вопрос. Почему так любит эти ночи Рэми ЛеБо?

В Орлинзе мне говорили, что это потому, что я Мессия. Там все мои  странности объясняли Предназначением, особенно то, что оракул, попытавшись предсказать мое будущее, сошел с ума и катался по полу с пеной у рта. И, конечно, то, что время от времени я начинал разговаривать на странном, никому не понятном языке. (Этот язык преследовал меня еще с той поры, когда я и говорить-то не умел: ни с того ни с сего - белая вспышка где-то сбоку от сознания, и голоса, шепчущие что-то - и я их понимаю...) Но я как-то не торопился выжигать зло в человеческих душах, и разговоры о Предназначении сконфуженно притихли.

Я протягиваю руку Леди, и она, поколебавшись, все же кладет невесомые пальцы на мою ладонь, по-прежнему надув губки, мол, «я все еще обижена, но чтобы ты не унижался...»

 

* * *

 

Улицы обманчиво пустынны. Ни лучика света в плотно зашторенных окнах, ни звука, только эхо шагов. Но в любой момент из-за угла могут выйти один-двое-трое-... симпатичнейших молодых людей, которые будут так вежливо просить у вас кошелек, что вы просто не сможете им отказать. Меня подобные встречи не прельщают, поэтому магические щиты, защищающие меня от океана чужих эмоций, предусмотрительно приспущены.

Как я и ожидал, через некоторое время тонкий ручеек эмоций начинается сочиться сквозь оставленную щель. Но из-за угла появляется всего-навсего хлипкий мужичонка, к тому же плохо стоящий на ногах. В руках он сжимает лютню и что-то непрерывно бурчит себе под нос, то и дело икая. Я прохожу мимо, отворачиваясь от запаха дешевого вина, и вдруг за спиной раздается ясный чистый голос:

 

 _Если ночь как туннель,_

 _А дневной свет - наждак,_

 _Если все, что ты сделал,_

 _Обернулось не так... **[i]**_

 

Я оглядываюсь: голос смолкает, и только пьяненький менестрель стоит у стены, крутя колки на лютне.

Обернулось не так... Да, с помощью старухи судьбы или еще почему, но что бы я ни сделал, все оказывается ошибкой. Первой ошибкой было, наверное, то, что я родился - неизвестно где и неизвестно от кого. А потом - покатилось... Как только передо мной появлялась развилка, я обязательно сворачивал в сторону пропасти. Иногда - прихватывал с собой тех, кто был рядом.

Когда там, на далеком южном берегу, капитан-работорговец причмокивал от восхищения при виде неизвестно откуда взявшегося на пустынном пляже, куда его корабль занесло внезапным штормом, поразительно красивого юношу-лучевика, я подумал - вот он, выход. Гнусный, унизительный, хуже, чем в дерьме искупаться, но - выход. Раб не принимает решений, не выбирает, раб только подчиняется. Раб - это вещь. С вещами судьба играть не любит. И я принял рабский ошейник почти с радостью.

Когда старая ведьма снова ощерила пасть, подсунув мне... Эссекса, я не принял его подарок. Отказался от свободы выбора ради свободы от выбора. Я не слышал, как судьба ехидно хихикала в ладошку за углом. Я не заметил, что снова - выбрал.

 

 _Если в новых мехах_

 _Пыль вместо вина,_

 _Это пройдет_

 _Там, где взойдет луна..._

 

Голос ну никак не подходит певцу. Не могут эти звуки исходить из чахлой груди, едва прикрытой пыльными лохмотьями. Там, где взойдет луна... Где это? На востоке, что ли? А что у нас на востоке? Горы Ушедших... это если совсем на востоке, а если ближе - то Рэм, святой город. А еще ближе - Йорра, Большое Яблоко, и Шер, Вечный лес, среди зеленых крон которого стоит на небольшом всхолмье просторный дом лорда-отступника... который я некоторое время по глупости считал и своим домом... Но, видно, Рэми ЛеБо не суждено найти дом на просторах Сферы - ни в кипящем Орлинзе, ни в зеленом Шере... ни в прохладном замке на севере, в гористых окрестностях Ситтлы...

 

 _Когда Восток станет Севером..._

 

Голос певца врывается в мои мысли, и я обнаруживаю, что уже давно стою рядом с ним, прислонившись к стене и кутаясь в плащ. Остывший камень под плечом... _х-хол-лод-дно..._

 _И янтарь станет - медь,_

 _Когда немые на улицах_

 _Начнут учить тебя петь..._

 

Менестрель медленно сползает по стенке и к концу фразы уже сидит на грязной земле.

 

 _Когда идешь 160,_

 _И перед тобой стена,_

 _Это не в счет_

 _Там, где взойдет луна..._

 

Опять! Где же это? На Островах Блаженных? Ладно, парень, ты сиди, а я пойду себе...

На прощанье я бросаю певцу монету. Он даже не замечает ее. Серебряный кружок катится по камням и останавливается у разбросанных ног менестреля. Протрезвеет - найдет... выпьет - новую песню напишет...

 

* * *

 

Жемчужина на тонкой цепочке оживает у меня на груди. Она и так была неспокойна с тех самых пор, как я вошел в город, но сейчас она начинает нетерпеливо постукивать: _цель_... _цель_... подталкивая меня куда-то... куда? Похоже на детскую игру в «горячо-холодно». Что ж, сыграем...

Лабиринт переулков выводит меня на площадь, мощеную черными квадратными плитами. _Merde_ , почему именно сюда?

Розоватый лунный свет играет на отполированных тысячами ног плитах. На том самом месте. А тогда была звездная ночь...

 

 _Белая фарфоровая сломанная кукла на черной столешнице. В луже густого красноватого сиропа. Не может быть, чтобы это была она..._

 _Ты уже вечность стоишь на ступенях, все еще не веря в реальность происходящего._

 _Ветер доносит до тебя слабый гаснущий звук, и ты приходишь в себя, срываешься со ступеней, летишь туда, к ней..._

 _\- Рэми..._

 _Как непохож этот булькающий хрип на музыкальный голос дамы из светского салона или страстный шепот горячей любовницы, который ты слышал еще вчера вечером..._

 _\- Рэми..._

 _\- Я здесь,_ chere _. Здесь. Все будет хорошо..._

Ты на секунду даже веришь в свои слова. Но звезды, хихикая, смотрятся в кривое зеркало кровавых пузырей, вскипающих на побледневших губах... С них срывается новый стон.

 _\- Тебе больно, Джени? Потерпи, пожалуйста, держись..._

 _\- Нет... уже не больно... Поцелуй меня..._

 _Ты смотришь на искаженное, залитое кровью лицо, на разбитые губы, на жутко чернеющий в ночи провал рта. Ты колеблешься всего секунду – но этого достаточно. Она выгибается у тебя на руках, хрип переходит в затихающее сипение:_

 _\- Я... отдам тебе... Звезду... Рэми..._

 _Обмякшее тело виснет у тебя на руках. Все._

 

\- Что с тобой, Рэми?

Леди участливо заглядывает в лицо. Оказывается, что я стою на коленях посреди площади... на том самом месте...

\- Ничего, Леди. Просто... воспоминания.

Я поднимаюсь и иду к высоким ступеням.

Собор встречает меня теплой стеной запаха свеч и курильниц и холодной - заклятий. Магия скребется в щиты - нет уж, я не позволю даже самым сильным и древним заклинаниям залезть мне в голову.

Прямо у входа, на стене - традиционная фреска Итога. Как обычно: разодетый в шелка и бархат златокудрый мускулистый красавец, в одной руке окровавленный меч, в другой - розовая лента... символ любви, надо полагать... над головой - падающая звезда, под ногами - свиток. На свитке ажурной вязью старинного шрифта выведено пророчество, стоившее разума первой пифии Рэма:

 

 _В урочный час на Сферу придет_

 _Тот, кто всему Итог подведет:_

 _Рожденный в ночь багряной луны_

 _Прекрасный Сын Упавшей Звезды,_

 _Как страшный сон и благую весть,_

 _Неся с собою любовь и смерть._

 _Но что свершится в последний час,_

 _Извечной мглой сокрыто от глаз._

 _Известно только: наступит срок,_

 _И Сын Звезды подведет Итог._

 

Я иду по проходу между двумя рядами скамеек, по мягкому ковру, воровскому - шагов не слышно. Надо мной, под куполом, перемигиваются лики на фресках. От взгляда к взгляду тянутся тонкие нити заклинаний, сплетаясь в искристую сеть, затянувшую весь зал, невидимую для нормального человека. Я иду, и радужные волокна слегка раздвигаются, чтобы скользнуть впритирку к одежде и сомкнуться за спиной.

Сильная магия. Очень сильная. При такой защите даже живые маги не нужны. Но они все равно стоят статуями в нишах, глаза закрыты, губы сжаты в полоску... Пока они меня не видят. Но стоит мне сделать или сказать что-нибудь не то - и в видениях погруженных в транс чародеев возникнет опасность, и задвигаются сведенные пальцы, перебирая нити заклинаний, полетят непонятные слова с по-прежнему сомкнутых губ...

Но я не собираюсь делать ничего предосудительного. Для этого существуют другие ночи.

Хм... оказывается, я в соборе не один. Маги не в счет, они тут вроде статуй. Но на третьем ряду от алтаря сидит женщина в сером траурном покрывале, вдова, наверное. Она неподвижна, словно тоже погружена в транс. Я прохожу мимо и сажусь во втором ряду, через проход от нее.  Складываю руки в молитвенном жесте, закрываю глаза. Ну-ка, что у нас тут...

Жемчужина сходит с ума, тянет цепочку, рвется к алтарю. То, что мне нужно, я вижу почти сразу: за серой мраморной плитой с изваяниями Отца Дня и Матери Ночи, за переплетениями заклятий – маленький сгусток черно-серого тумана. Сумрачное колдовство... А что с защитой? _Merde_! Перед алтарем и вокруг _цели_ соткан такой плотный клубок заклинаний, что удивительно, как я вообще разглядел, что за ними скрывается.

Хотя какая, в сущности, разница? Послезавтра... нет, уже завтра этого клубка не будет. Останется только протянуть руку - и взять.

\- Вы не молитесь.

Тихий голос без эмоций звучит прямо над ухом. Оборачиваюсь: вдова. Лица не разглядеть под густой дымчатой вуалью.

\- Вы не молитесь, - повторяет она. - Зачем вы пришли сюда? Кто вы?

\- Откуда вам знать, молюсь я или нет? - спрашиваю в ответ я. Какое ей, в конце концов, дело?

\- Кто вы? Кто вы? Зачем вы пришли? - снова и снова спрашивает она, и мне становится страшно - от еле слышного ровного голоса и от странного ощущения, что я уже где-то его слышал, только не помню, где.

Я почти бегом направляюсь к выходу. Но даже на улице мне еще долго мерещится, что она где-то рядом, среди розово-серых предрассветных теней, и продолжает повторять свои вопросы.

 

* * *

 

Снова ночь. Луна, клонящаяся к закату, еще полнее и еще краснее, завтра наступит мое время... Но сегодня-то что я здесь делаю?

Все как вчера. Красные блики на камнях мостовой, тяжелый взгляд Сына Звезды, застывшие лица магов... женщина в трауре. Отчего я так боюсь ее? Почему мне страшно, что она вот-вот повернет голову, и тихий голос снова начнет задавать вопросы?

Ноги сами несут меня к неприметной дверце. За ней - винтовая лестница.

С верхней галереи Парис - как на ладони. Улицы и крыши окрашены красным. Вот твое истинное лицо, город-плаха: кровь, кровь повсюду...

 _«Кровь!!!»_

Это не слово. Это чувство. Оно обрушивается на ослабшие щиты, проламываясь сквозь них...

 _«Крррови!!!»_

Не может быть! Мне слишком знакомо...

От ряда горгулий и химер отделяется одна фигура, такая же уродливая, желтые глаза горят в темноте, на оскаленных клыках повисли ниточки слюны, в них играет лунный свет - словно кровь... Саблезуб.

 _«КРРРОВИЩЩИ!!!»_

\- Рад меня видеть, крысеныш?

Смысл с трудом пробирается сквозь низкое рычание. Звук разбивает мое оцепенение, и меня окатывает ледяной _(как ветер там, на юге...)_ волной страха. Животного, бессознательного страха.

\- Неужели не рад? А я думал, ты без меня заскучал совсем...

Он еще издевается! Я прогоняю страх пинком под зад.

\- Шел бы ты, Крид, пока когти целы...

 _Merde_ , волосы не собраны, развеваются по ветру...

\- Когти, говоришь? Когти у меня что-то ломкими стали. Знахарь сказал, надо их в кррровушке почаще купать...

Саблезуб бросается на меня, со звериной скоростью переходя от неподвижности к движению. Но я готов. Карты оставляют в воздухе алые светящиеся полосы, и он отлетает назад, а когда встает - шест уже у меня в левой руке, и карты наливаются сиянием в правой.

\- Что-то тут паленой псиной запахло...

Рычащая глыба шерсти и мускулов ловко уходит от карт, натыкается на шест и снова отскакивает. Жаль, на магию времени не хватает - даже для самого простого заклинания и даже мне требуется хотя бы пара секунд на подготовку... Придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Нет, все-таки зря я отказывался от тренировок с големом Саблезуба... там, в Шере... Надо было тогда перебороть свой страх, и сейчас он не вылез бы побитым, но все еще кусачим псом, выжидая момент, когда я устану, чтобы снова цапнуть меня за глотку.

Когти - карты... конец шеста вонзается в оскаленную пасть - клыки с треском смыкаются, и шест становится короче... Схватка длится долго, рассвет уже начинает поглаживать взъерошенные крыши окраин, и мои движения становятся чуть-чуть неуверенными. Я устал. А вот мой противник - нет.

И поэтому когтистая рука-лапа успевает проскочить мимо крутящегося шеста и вцепиться мне в волосы.

В следующую секунду я уже лежу на холодных камнях, уткнувшись щекой в острый скол плиты там, где в нее угодили мои карты, между лопаток мне упирается колено, и Крид опутывает полосой, оторванной от моего плаща, жестоко заломленные назад руки. Страх подкрадывается ко мне, скаля зубы.

Саблезуб довязывает узлы и подтаскивает меня к ажурной балюстраде, приматывает руки так, чтобы я не мог ни к чему прикоснуться. Хорошо, что, кроме дара Луча, у меня есть еще один козырь в рукаве...

Стоп! А где маги? Мы чуть не разнесли собор, мы торчим тут, на крыше, уже несколько часов - но ни один не появился! Почему?

Я пробую простенькое заклинание... Ничего. Еще, еще... Глухая стена.

\- Не копошись, крысеныш, - шипит мне Крид, и его горячее дыхание обжигает щеку. Жадные лапы шарят по телу. Я закусываю губу, и соленая струйка бежит в горло. Не сметь... Но воспоминания все равно приходят.

 

 _Тяжелое тело наваливается, прижимает к полу, не дает дышать. Сопение - у самого уха... густой запах зверя... Сопротивляться невозможно - когда руки связаны, а противник втрое тяжелее, ничего не поможет._

 _Колено между ног. Ты дергаешься, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться... Когти впиваются в тело, удерживая тебя на месте. Боль. Унижение. Не кричать, Рэми, молчать, может, разозлится и прикончит побыстрее..._

 _Кости хрустят, в легких пусто, в голове - звон и туман. И ты не выдерживаешь. Ты кричишь..._

 

\- Жаль, у меня времени нет поразвлечься с тобой как следует. – Крид внезапно встает. - Но я еще вернусь, и тогда мы славно повеселимся... Не надейся, что тебя кто-нибудь спасет, - ехидно добавляет он, заметив тень облегчения на моем лице. - Тебя никто не заметит...

Он кивает на голову химеры на стене галереи. При свете солнца видно то, чего я не заметил ночью.

У нее на лбу блестит драгоценный камень.

Звезда Обмана.

 

* * *

 

Рыжее закатное солнце жжет глаза даже сквозь плотно сжатые веки. Рук я не чувствую, ноги еще ощущаются, но слабо - там, где узлы впились в кожу. В горле - пустыня.

Тонкие пальцы Леди прижимаются к моему лбу, на секунду становится прохладней. Она сидит рядом, обхватив руками колени, и молчит. Кажется, чувствует себя немного виноватой из-за того, что не может меня освободить, не может даже развязать кляп, больно врезающийся в уголки рта. Все ее попытки хоть как-то утешить меня с помощью бесплотных поцелуев, как обычно, ни к чему не привели, и теперь она еще и обижается, что я никак не отозвался на ее ласку.

Звезда Обмана... Значит, Гильдия так и не сумела ее отыскать. Проклятый камень.

Как Саблезубу удалось разбудить чары? Это же амулет Ушедших, с ним справиться не каждому магу под силу, а он уже второй раз умудряется воспользоваться Звездой.

В «спящем» состоянии камень просто делает носителя неимоверно привлекательным - что-то вроде моего обаяния или тех легендарных башмачков, отделанных мехом. Многие, особенно женщины, отдали бы полжизни и все состояние за этот камушек. Впрочем, Женевьеве он был не особенно нужен... Но если его «разбудить» - эффект будет похож на то заклинание, которое защищает дом Кандры от любопытных: никто не будет замечать Звезду и все вокруг нее... не знаю, на каком расстоянии.

Солнце окончательно ушло за крыши. Внизу тихо... все уже попрятались за плотные шторы, заранее жмутся по углам, предчувствуя иррациональный ужас этой ночи.

Леди тоже ежится. Она-то почему, вроде бы нечисть?

По крайней мере, стало прохладнее. Всегда больше любил ночь и темноту, чем день и свет. И по крайней мере, Саблезуб (меня дрожь пробирает при одной мысли о нем...) вряд ли появится до утра. Лучше бы он никогда не появлялся... Лучше уж сдохнуть от голода и жажды, чем снова оказаться в его лапах...

От мыслей меня отвлекает шелковый шелест. Да, так шелестит одежда при ходьбе, мне не почудилось. И тихие легкие шаги...

Женщина. Скорее даже девушка. Платье из красного шелка и полумаска - бархатная, с кружевом по нижнему краю. Как она здесь оказалась? Луна еще не взошла, и Звезда Обмана действует - провалявшись рядом с ней целый день, я наконец начинаю видеть слабое сияние ее магии. Неудивительно, что я сначала ничего не заметил - почти никаких признаков, кроме еле заметного даже в предлунной темноте света, тающего где-то шагах в двадцати от камня.

Девушка идет прямо ко мне, опускается на колени, прямо на Леди - та с возмущенным воплем отскакивает в сторону. Духи у нее очень сильные... и к ним примешивается еще какой-то странный, приторный запах... Рука в кружевной перчатке скользит по моей щеке. Эй, _chere_ , может, сначала развяжешь меня, а?

Словно угадав мои мысли, она развязывает узел кляпа у меня на затылке, при этом зацепив пряди волос, но я не успеваю даже поморщиться, не то что отплеваться от вкуса тряпки во рту - вместо кляпа его не менее успешно закрывают прохладные губы... Когда поцелуй заканчивается, у меня в ушах уже слегка звенит от недостатка воздуха. А губы дамы в красном тем временем отправляются в путешествие вниз по шее - к уху, потом к плечу... Ловкие пальцы уже расстегнули одежду, и кружево приятно царапает кожу - перчатки она так и не сняла.

\- Может, вы все-таки меня развяжете, и мы перенесем нашу... хм... милую беседу в другое место, поуютнее? - Я едва успеваю договорить: дама в красном поднимает голову, улыбка появляется на полноватых алых губах, и в следующую секунду мне больше ничего не хочется, потому что выясняется, что эти губы восхитительны не только при поцелуях...Разъяренная Леди шипит что-то на ухо, но мне уже все равно.

\- Ха, наш красавчик умудрился найти себе подружку?

Наверное, если бы в меня ударила молния, эффект был бы не таким сильным. Скорее всего, молнию я бы принял за результат самого потрясающего минета в моей жизни. А вот голос Саблезуба... и самого Саблезуба, стоящего прямо передо мной и ехидно ухмыляющегося...

\- Вот спасибо, а то я тут думал - вот сдохнет крысеныш раньше времени, что ж я делать-то буду?

Дама в красном продолжает свое занятие, как будто ничего не заметила.

\- Да, девочка свое дело знает... Ну-ка, иди сюда! До восхода луны как раз успеем.

Крид оттаскивает ее от меня одной рукой, второй спуская штаны. Дама в красном послушно опускается перед ним на колени...

\- Отпусти ее, Крид!

\- Заткнись, крысеныш... а-р-р-р! - Саблезуб приваливается к перилам шагах в пяти от меня, обеими лапами прижимая голову дамы к паху. Я пытаюсь хоть немного растянуть путы. Бесполезно...

\- Грязная сука!

Ну и вечерок сегодня выдался... Сплошь неожиданные появления. На этот раз из тени выходит та самая женщина в трауре, вдова, из-за которой я так не вовремя очутился здесь, наверху.

\- Убирайся немедленно туда, откуда пришла, тварь!

Крид и дама в красном не обращают на нее ни малейшего внимания. Гневный, но по-прежнему тихий голос едва слышен за стонами и рычанием Саблезуба. Женщина в ярости наступает на них, мимо меня, и подол серого платья чиркает меня по ноге... проходя насквозь, через ткань и плоть, оставляя ощущение холода, как после прикосновений Леди, только сильнее. Что за Сумрачное чудо?.. Привидение?

Кем бы она ни была, но вдова не успевает. Она уже протягивает руки, чтобы схватить даму в красном, но тут Крид запрокидывает голову, рыча от наслаждения... сколько раз я слышал этот рев... и внезапно умолкает, подносит руки к горлу, словно задыхаясь. Медленно, очень медленно он переваливается назад, за перила. Но я не слышу ни звука до тех пор, пока снизу не доносится очень слабый шлепок. Я и его бы не услышал, если бы в городе не царила та особая тишина, свойственная только ночи багряной луны...

Ночь! Первые алые лучи заиграли на камнях мостовой. Даме в красном полагается сейчас скулить от страха, а она улыбается, неторопливо поднимаясь с пола, и на губах у нее - гаснущее голубоватое свечение... Нечисть. Можно было и раньше догадаться. Но что же это за тварь?

\- Суккуб, - с отвращением в голосе отвечает на невысказанный вопрос вдова. - Гнусная дрянь. Насосалась? Довольна?

\- Да. Он был очень сильный. Хорошо.

Я в первый раз слышу голос дамы в красном. Лучше бы я его не слышал... Жуткий, как ветер, воющий над болотами Орлинза, как вьюга над просторами Льдов - но манящий, как ласковый шепот любимой...

\- Зачем ты пришла сюда, тварь? Иди в бордель, там тебе самое место!

\- Все боятся. Невкусные. Он, - лицо под красной полумаской поворачивается ко мне, - не боится. Вкусный.

Женщина в трауре тоже поворачивается, будто до этого меня не замечала. И поднимает дымчатое покрывало.

\- Джени... - вырывается у меня. Передо мной - Женевьева. Но такой я ее никогда не видел: бледные, дрожащие губы, сдвинутые брови, сердитые огни в глазах.

\- Вкусный. - упоенно завывает суккуб. - Хочу! - Она идет ко мне.

Вдова... нет, Женевьева разъяренно встает на ее пути.

\- Отойди от него, дрянь! Убирайся!

\- Вкусный... Пусти... - Суккуб останавливается в нерешительности.

\- Убирайся!!! - Женевьева размахивается... Ладонь проходит сквозь щеку нечисти, но та раздраженно трясет головой. Маска сваливается...

Женевьева.

Вторая.

С горящими жадностью, как у голодного зверя, глазами и блудливо-безумной улыбкой на темно-красных губах.

\- Пусти!.. - умоляюще воет она.

\- Нет!!! - привидение заносит руку для второго удара. Суккуб шипит и бросается на нее...

Вспышка.

Ничего.

 

* * *

 

\- Рэми...

Ласковый шепот, такой знакомый...

\- Рэми, очнись...

Я открываю глаза. Мягкий пурпурный свет льется на нежное лицо девушки, шепчущей мое имя.

\- Рэми...

\- Джени... - отвечаю я тихо. - Ты... ты жива?

\- Нет, Рэми... - она отворачивается, и в голосе - слезы.

\- Но... но как тогда...

\- Все просто. - Она встает, подходит к перилам. Я тоже поднимаюсь, обнаружив, что путы развязаны. - Когда отец узнал... он не мог поверить. Он нашел колдуна, и тот оживил меня - мое тело. А неупокоенная душа превратилась в привидение... и все забыла.

\- А... что потом?

\- Потом... Сначала отцу казалось, что он вновь обрел свою дочь. Наверное, колдун был действительно хорошим - зомби, которую он создал, вела себя почти как я. Какой отец хотел меня видеть. А потом она преобразилась...

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю. Но в один прекрасный день она стала тем, что ты видел. Суккубом, развратной тварью, которая пьет жизненную силу у мужчин. И первой жертвой был отец...

\- Подожди-ка. - Я уже стою рядом с ней, наши руки лежат ка камне перил, рядом, но я боюсь к ней прикоснуться. - Ты сказала, что все забыла. Откуда ты знаешь меня? И все, что мне рассказала?

\- Я была призраком, обреченным на вечное бытие рядом с местом смерти. И на забвение. Но я все время чего-то ждала, не понимая - чего... Когда вчера мы столкнулись, мы снова стали одним целым. Все вернулось - память, чувства, жизнь... до рассвета. - Ее глаза блестят, на щеках мокрые дорожки... в свете луны они - словно кровь... - Так говорит Звезда.

\- Звезда?

\- Звезда Обмана. - Она кивает на камень, все еще висящий на химере. - Она позвала меня сюда... она рассказала мне, что произошло... она и сейчас говорит со мной. Говорит, что мы с ней связаны кровью. Все, чья кровь пролилась из-за этого камня, обречены скитаться по Сфере, не зная покоя. Но ты можешь освободить меня и всех остальных, Рэми...

\- Освободить? Как?

\- Она устала, Рэми. Звезда - творение Ушедших... ее создатели зовут ее к себе. Они шепчут ее настоящее имя... но слова уносит ветром... Назови ее имя, Рэми. Отпусти ее.

\- Я не знаю ее имени!

\- Знаешь.

\- Нет, не... - Белый свет на окраине сознания. Слова чужого языка сами срываются с губ. - _L'Etroil..._ _L'Etroil du Tricherie_.

Свет гаснет позже, чем камень растворяется в темном воздухе. Значит, магия камня держалась даже при свете багряной луны... Почему? Может быть, потому, что это амулет Ушедших, и его магия отличается от  человеческой?

\- Вот и все, Рэми... Я уйду на рассвете. Навсегда. Спасибо тебе. - Она улыбается. - У тебя красивые глаза. Зачем ты их прятал? - Вздох. - Луна уже садится. Тебе лучше идти.

Я послушно поворачиваюсь, делаю несколько шагов прочь. Мне кажется, что это сон... просто первый за много лет, от которого я вряд ли проснусь с криком.

\- Подожди... - Женевьева чуть заметно прикусывает губу. - Рэми... Поцелуй меня... на прощанье...

Без колебания я шагаю к ней. «Она же мертвая!» - ревниво восклицает Леди, высовываясь из плеча. Сумрачные огни, совсем о ней забыл...

Губы у Женевьевы теплые и мягкие, как тогда, при первой встрече.

 

* * *

 

Алтарную плиту заело, и только третье заклинание сдвигает ее с места. За ней - ниша... узкая и глубокая, рука уходит туда по локоть, прежде чем я нащупываю небольшую шкатулку. Черное дерево, перламутр – ничего особенного. Прикидываю вес на руке: как будто легче, чем должно быть. Странно... Но открывать мне настрого запрещено. Ладно, к чему скандалы...

Из храма я выхожу как раз вовремя, чтобы, оглянувшись, увидеть, как в свечном полумраке вновь проступают цветные переплетения магических нитей. Рассвет вступает в свои права. Кровавые блики на мостовой сменяются серо-розовыми.

Пореди площади валяется труп Крида, как куча тряпья. На морде застыло выражение блаженства, и только в остекленевших глазах - тень ужаса. Наверное, для него это слишком легкая смерть. Не знаю.

Я надеваю «маску» и ухожу прежде, чем из узкого переулка появляются люди в алом и золотом. Святые маги очень удивятся, найдя труп на площади. А еще больше - когда обнаружат на верхней галерее горстку праха. Или там будет лежать полуразложившееся тело? Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет. Может, просто ничего не будет, и Женевьева растворится в рассвете, как Звезда Обмана...

Но еще до появления магов в небе возникает силуэт, похожий на человека - женщину - с раскинутыми в стороны руками. Она парит низко над площадью, изумленно всматриваясь в лицо мертвеца... а потом летит следом за человеком в черном располосованном в клочья плаще с капюшоном, удаляющимся по одной из многочисленных улочек. За мной.

 

* * *

 

Посланник уже ждет. Сидит на кровати у меня в номере и осуждающе смотрит на многочисленные бутылки, разбросанные по полу – прислуга здесь ленивая. А не пошел бы ты, господин хороший...

\- Принес?

С каких это пор мы на «ты»?

\- Да. - Я вручаю ему шкатулку. - Надеюсь, это все?

\- Нет.

 _Merde_. Я им что, ломовая лошадь?

\- Вот здесь, - на кровать падает толстый конверт, - все, что тебе нужно знать о следующем задании.

Я не успеваю даже открыть рот, а он уже выскакивает в дверь, обходя меня по широкой дуге, словно брезгуя прикоснуться. И это его я вытаскивал из переделок в Дикой Земле?

Падаю на кровать, прямо на конверт. В Сумрак всех, и заказчика - особенно! Я зверски устал. Может, удастся выспаться...

Стук в дверь.

Размечтался.

Встаю, открываю дверь, в последний момент проверяя, на месте ли _маска_ \- узкая, закрывающая только глаза, на большее меня сейчас не хватит. На пороге - две фигуры в плащах, лиц не видно. Одна, ахнув, подносит руку ко рту. Другая медленно стаскивает с головы капюшон, и утреннее солнце освещает белые волосы и темную шоколадную кожу.

Здравствуй, сестренка...

\- Рэми... - шепотом произносит она, и я вижу слезы в кристально-прозрачных голубых глазах.

 

* * *

 

Красавец вороной резво трусит по тенистой лесной дороге следом за серой в яблоках кобылой Грозы. Лошади - моя слабость. Хороший конь - настоящая драгоценность, порой почище любого алмаза. Вот и мой вороной - сильный, стройный, быстрый, великолепный конь, лорды позавидуют. Мчаться бы на нем по пустынным ночным трактам, или по узким лесным тропинкам, или по обрывистому речному берегу - не замечая преград, вдыхая полной грудью воздух, забывая обо всем... обо всем. Чтобы не было ни мрачного прошлого, ни туманного будущего, а только сегодня и сейчас...

Сегодня и сейчас мою голову занимают не слишком приятные мысли. Конечно, Ороро убеждала, что Люди Луча будут до смерти рады моему возвращению, и я ей поверил - потому что в глубине души хотел верить. Но что-то гложут меня сомнения по этому поводу... Да, у каждого из благородных и бесстрашных Людей Луча совесть нечиста. Но это не афишируется. Мало ли отчего по ночам раздается скрежет зубовный в уютных спальнях родового замка лорда Ксавье. Может, поборникам прав обиженных и обездоленных (они же «проклятые разбойники из Шера») Высший Магистр Ситтлы Сабах Нур приснился.

А тут вдруг взялся откуда-то этот Гамбит. И никто его не звал, он сам пришел. Гроза не в счет, она тогда не в своем уме была, а в детском, кто по головке погладил - того и привела. А старина Чарли придерживался принципа «подбери - пригодится». (Теперь, небось, думает, прежде чем подбирать...) Поначалу и впрямь - пригодился. А потом как полезло из загадочного красавчика Гамбита дерьмо с кровью пополам... Он и вор, и жену бросил, и народу из-за него поумирало немерено... А когда оказалось, что на его, на моей то есть, совести Резня - бедные Люди Луча не знали, как друг другу и в глаза-то смотреть. Как же, такую змеюку пригрели...

 

 _Хорошо смотреть в лицо, в твое лицо, в его лицо_

 _Взглядом чистым и простым... **[ii]**_

 

Леди сидит на луке седла и всячески пытается меня расшевелить. Вот теперь еще и песенку завела, пользуется тем, что ее никто, кроме меня, не слышит, а я слова поперек сказать не могу - у Ороро кошачий слух.

 

 _Я хотел купить кольцо, себе кольцо и ей кольцо._

 _Взглядом честным и прямым..._

 

Честным и прямым... Хотел бы я когда-нибудь быть таким. Но эта роскошь - не про мою честь. Пожалуй, только раз за свою жизнь я был совершенно открытым и искренним с другим человеком (человеком, ха!) - и глупо верил, что мне отвечают тем же. Но та детская вера смыта кровью и навеки ушла в землю, в недра гор близ Йорры.

 

 _И каким же надо быть, чтобы это все забыть,_

 _Чтобы это все отдать и позволить осмеять... осмеять..._

 

Стволы деревьев расступаются, и тропинка начинает петлять вверх по склону небольшого холма - к замку.

\- Вот мы и дома, Рэми... - нерешительно бросает через плечо Ороро.

Дома... Кому как. У меня дома как не было, так, наверное, никогда и не будет. Дом - это не место, а ощущение - ощущение того, что тебя всегда поймут, помогут, поддержат... ощущение надежности. Его жалкое подобие, которое я по глупости принял за настоящее чувство дома, осталось вмерзшим во Льды.

 

 _Верность может быть забыта,_

 _Может быть разлита_

 _Гордость по стаканам._

 _Верность может быть разбита,_

 _Только не забыть вам,_

 _Только не забыть..._

 

Мы въезжаем в полуоткрытые крепкие дубовые ворота. Из караульной башенки высовывается скучающий темноволосый крепкий коротышка.

\- А, Ро! - хмуро приветствует он Грозу. - А кто это с тобой?

Вместо ответа я поднимаю голову, капюшон падает на плечи.

Первый раз вижу Росомаху с отвисшей челюстью.

\- Гамби! - придя в себя, орет он. - Живой?

\- Нет, призрак, пришел посреди бела дня надрать тебе задницу, - привычно - совсем как в старые добрые времена - отшучиваюсь я.

\- Это еще кто кому надерет! - так же привычно отвечает Логан. Потом, спохватившись, бросается к колоколу. Я спешиваюсь, а тем временем под гулкие удары во двор высыпают встревоженные Люди Луча.

\- Гамбит!!!

Всегда успевающая первой сунуть всюду свой нос Джубили и на этот раз оказалась первой, обогнав даже Бесстрашного Вождя - Скотти. С радостным воплем она виснет у меня на шее.

\- Гамбит?

Циклоп, похоже, не совсем уверен, что я - это действительно я. Однако руку все-таки протягивает. Подоспевшая следом Джина смотрит на меня, как на Святого Папу, и глаза у нее подозрительно блестят.

\- Гамбит.

Руки Уоррена сжаты в кулаки, лицо искажено, крылья трепещут с металлическим скрежетом.

 

 _Хорошо смотреть в глаза, в глаза, а там - слеза._

 _Всех врагов нельзя простить..._

 

Леди, по-прежнему сидящая на лошади, снова завела свою песню.

 

 _Посмотреть бы на тебя, вокруг не люди, а друзья,_

 _Негде помощи просить..._

 

Люди Луча и прибежавшие на шум любопытные дети - бывшие бездомные бродяжки со всех концов Сферы - расступаются, пропуская самого лорда Ксавье. Странного вида кресло - по слухам, работы придворных магов вольного города Ши-ар, подарок герцогини - величаво подплывает ко мне.

\- Здравствуй, Гамбит.

Ксавье протягивает мне руку. Умеет он держать лицо, ничего не скажешь. Вид у него такой, будто он не был в крепости на юге, и вообще ничего подобного не случалось...

 

 _И каким же надо стать, чтобы это все продать,_

 _Все вернуть и дать остыть, и при этом всех любить... любить..._

 

Странно, но я не чувствую той горечи, с какой представлял себе эту встречу. Радости, впрочем, тоже... хотя нет. Все-таки я рад их видеть. Всех, даже Уоррена, даже зануду Скотта.

Ты идиот, Рэми. Слюнявый идиот. Улыбнулись, приласкали, поманили, ты и пошел - опять наступать на те же грабли. Они же бросили тебя подыхать во Льдах! Даже если ты это заслужил - с них вина не снимается. А ты снова прибежал к ним на свист, как собачонка к хозяину. Тебе много ночей подряд снились пылающие ненавистью зеленые глаза - и все равно ты ищешь их в толпе!

 

 _Верность может быть забыта,_

 _Может быть разлита_

 _Гордость по стаканам._

 _Верность может быть разбита,_

 _Только не забыть вам,_

 _Только не забыть..._

 

\- С возвращением. - Лорд трясет мою руку, и я улыбаюсь в ответ. Идиот.

С крепостной стены срывается тонкая фигурка в зеленом – пышные каштановые волосы развеваются по ветру, белую прядку почти не заметно - и исчезает в голубом бескрайнем небе.

 

* * *

[i] Борис Гребенщиков, «Там, где взойдет луна»

[ii] «Верность» (исполнитель мне неизвестен)


	5. Черное. Узы

Спи, сестра!

Я - твой страх.

На кострах

Боль быстра.

Спи, сестра!

Я и страсть –

Словно прах

На ветрах.

Пой, кастрат!

Дуй, мистраль!

Сталь остра –

Спи, сестра!

Зной с утра...

 

 **Г.Л.Олди**

 

Бух! - из ополовиненной кружки эля на стол выплескивается пена. Мужчина, по виду - купец, с окладистой бородой довольно откидывается на спинку стула, поглаживая набитый живот.

\- Ну, а еще какие новости? - жадно вопрошает один из мужиков, которые уже добрый час поят заезжего гостя, выпытывая у него, что творится в вольных городах.

\- Да все вроде... А про Льва Немея слыхали?

\- Про кражу-то? Да кто ж про нее не слыхал?

\- Кража - это что! Немей дочку свою, Ализу Непорочную, замуж выдает.

\- Ну и что?

\- Как это что! Как это что! - купец, разволновавшись, осушил кружку. - Он же ее наотрез отказывался отдавать за кого-нибудь ниже принца крови! А тут - за сына наместника захудалого Солтлейка, да еще за младшего!

\- Мало ли что у них там произошло...

\- Да после кражи-то едва месяц прошел! - сердито блестит осоловевшими глазами купец. - А сговорились они так быстро, что никто и глазом моргнуть не успел! И свадьбу сыграть спешат, даже не стали родню дожидаться, которая на севере живет.

\- Ну и... Ох ты! Неужто вор...

\- Вот то-то и оно, что вор! Ход в малую сокровищницу только Немей и его дочка и знали, строителям-то всем языки поотрезали, а потом и вовсе - удавку на шею...

\- Это кто ж такой шустрый объявился?

\- Сам я, конечно, не знаю... Ализа, по слухам, молчит, как заговоренная, улыбается только. Умные люди говорят, что... - купец делает загадочное лицо и перешел на громкий шепот, - ... Гамбит вернулся!

\- Да ну! Ладно заливать-то! - наперебой галдят мужики.

\- О нем без малого пять лет ничего слышно не было!

\- Он же помер давно!

\- Да сам ты помер, он на покой ушел!

\- Стал бы такой вор, как Гамбит, на покой уходить! Его святые маги поймали и прикончили по-тихому!

\- Такого поймаешь, как же!

\- Ну, а кто еще это мог быть? - перекрывая галдеж, говорит купец. - Только Гамбит! Помните, как он у Тиндара-то... пятьдесят дочерей...

Мужики дружно ржут, пихая друг друга локтями и перемигиваясь.

Предмет их разговора, сидящий в одиночестве за угловым столиком, не может удержаться от улыбки. «Ночь и День, Рэми, а приятно все-таки, когда о тебе помнят. Хм, а когда это у Тиндара было пятьдесят дочерей? Мужик, конечно, силен, но уж никак не больше двадцати!.. Сумрак меня побери, если слухи дойдут до Шера...»

Словно углем черченные брови сходятся, обозначив вертикальную морщинку над переносицей. Ты подносишь кружку ко рту и обнаруживаешь, что она пуста. Киваешь перезрелой красотке служанке. Та в мгновение ока оказывается рядом, в кокетливом поклоне демонстрирует содержимое низкого декольте - аппетитное содержимое, надо признать... Все ее мысли на лице написаны: _рыжий-то какой, ярче огня в камине, и глаза синие... Ох, хорош... как сын упавшей звезды... Говорили бабы - рыжие самые горячие. Даст матушка Ночь, проверим..._

Но синие глаза коротко вспыхивают ледяным пламенем, и девица, скруглив испуганно рот, отлетает от красивого путника, тает в мареве жарко натопленного трактира, в кольцах дыма от многочисленных трубок. Матушка Ночь - не девка трактирная и не один более чем хорошо известный в некоторых кругах рыжий Вор из Орлинза, чтоб всем давать.

Ты ежишься, кутаясь в плащ их дорогой эдинской шерсти. Тебе холодно. Теперь тебе всегда холодно. _«Зря, зря девку отшил...»_ квакает внутренний голос. Ты цыкаешь на него, швыряешь на прокопченную крышку стола первое, что попадается под руку в тяжелом кошельке - полновесный золотой - и выходишь в зябкую октябрьскую ночь. Задерживаешься на крыльце, глядя, как прыгает по небу беленький «ягненочек кудрявый - месяц», крутя в пальцах душистую курительную палочку, давнишнее увлечение орлинзских франтов. Наконец неторопливо разжигаешь ее, подносишь ко рту, одновременно движением мысли снимая _маску_.

Алый огонек на конце палочки завистливо мигает пламени твоих зрачков.

 

* * *

 

Лерна, захудалая деревушка-хутор, живущая за счет бойкого тракта и постоялого двора, остается далеко позади. Тихая по ночному времени, широкая и укатанная дорога покорно ложится под ноги. На груди у тебя бьется, играя в «горячо-холодно», черная жемчужина на тонкой серебряной цепочке, чувствует цель.

Что там Посланник говорил? У озера близ Лерны вот уже много столетий гидра, водяное чудовище, хранит _цель_. Саму гидру не видел никто из живущих, а в былые времена туда не раз ходили охотники за легендарными несуществующими богатствами. Большинство не вернулось вовсе; те, кто вернулся - сошли с ума.

Старушечьи бредни. Сказки для малолеток бесштанных.

Привычный свет покалывает уголок левого глаза.

\- Та девка в трактире... - раздраженно начинает Леди, по пояс высовываясь из плывущего рядом зеленого облака. Ты неопределенно хмыкаешь. - Если бы не заказ, ты бы переспал с ней, так?

Этот разговор был уже тысячу раз. Всегда одно и тоже.

\- Ты же жалел, что ее отшил, да? Не отнекивайся, я слышала!

А вот это уже интереснее.

\- Как это - слышала?

\- Мысли твои грязные слышала! - Леди фыркает.

\- С каких это пор ты мои мысли читаешь?

\- А вот с таких! С сегодняшнего утра!

Вот еще новости...

\- Рэми, как ты не можешь понять? Мы с тобой - одно целое, две половинки, День и Ночь, я - это ты, ты - это я...

\- Нет, это ТЫ не можешь понять! - наконец вскипаешь ты. - Все эти сопли про половинки и прочее - чушь собачья для старых дев! Когда я был моложе и глупее, я еще мог поверить в это дерьмо гусиное, но я уже вырос! Хватит с меня «половинок»! Слишком много их на одного Рэми ЛеБо, мне-то что нибудь оставьте!

Леди затыкается. Дура она... Но на душе, как всегда после таких разговоров, гадко.

 

 _\- Что это было?_

 _Я не отвечаю, только тоскливо смотрю в седое от инея окно._

 _\- Отвечай, Рэми! Что это было? Что?_

 _Зачем вам знать? Какое вам дело, отважные и благородные Люди Луча, до того, что за зеленую дрянь пригрел у себя на груди (вернее, в груди) ваш приблудный прихвостень Гамбит? Еще одна загадка - еще одна жестянка, чтобы привязать ему к хвосту. Пусть побегает от самого себя..._

 _\- Это опасно? Что оно от тебя хочет?_

 _Любви моей хочет, Шельма, милая, любви... Спросишь, почему не дам, ведь я ж, как-никак, Гамбит-который-никому-не-отказывает-даже-если-его-никто-не-просит?    Я, может, и рад бы, чтобы отвязалась, да пустое место как-то любить не с руки... то есть рука-то тут практически ни при чем... ладно, неважно._

 _\- Ну, отвечай же!_

 _Что тебе ответить, девочка? Что когда ты меня бросила во Льдах - за дело бросила, и я тебя ни в чем не виню - ко мне прилипло зеленое непонятно что со смазливым женским личиком и соблазнительным женским телом, к которому и прикоснуться-то нельзя, и теперь вот это непонятно что заявляет на меня какие-то права? Эх, Леди, Леди... Что ж тебе смирно не сиделось-то? А теперь куча неприятностей и на твою голову, и на мою..._

 _\- Ладно. Мне ты говорить не хочешь. Ничего, лорд быстро все выяснит - и поплывешь ты, как миленький, на остров Мюр, к Мойре, лечиться!_

 

Мойра не помогла. Леди, хитрюга, куда-то спряталась от ее колдовства, Мойра ее не нашла и решила, что изгнала. Потом оказалось - ошиблась.

Но, по крайней мере, для Леди это было хорошим уроком. Хотя новые таланты у нее обнаруживаются все чаще и чаще. «Если она еще и мои мысли читать начнет... Все, можно сразу в омут с головой.»

 

* * *

 

К озеру ты выходишь на рассвете. Идти легко - судя по всему, _цель_ находится в дворце Ушедших. Лес, храня память о Владыках, не позволил зарасти длинной величественной дороге, и стройные деревья сплетают над тобой густые ветви, приветствуя входящего во владения Хозяев.

Кольцо статных деревьев с серебристо-перламутровой корой, у основания окруженных колючим кустарником, смотрится в розоватую гладь воды. Над озером, как утренний туман, клубятся остатки магии, древнее, чем любое искусство смертных. Но невесомая сеть давно разорвана, и ветви дворца беспорядочно разрослись, ломая ажурные переходы и галереи, перекинутые от дерева к дереву.

Дворец Ушедших... Даже полуразрушенный и заброшенный, он прекрасен, как ни одно творение рук смертных. Он дышит нечеловеческим покоем. Леди выбирается из колец тумана, встает рядом. Жемчужина затихает, словно тоже прислушивается к тишине. Теплое воспоминание на секунду касается твоего сердца...

 

 _Ветви сплетаются в полупрозрачный купол у меня над головой, приветливо покачивают листвой, что-то, кажется, напевают. Я пытаюсь повторить мелодию, но она уплывает куда-то далеко-далеко..._

 _\- Тебе нравится здесь, Рыжик?_

 _Меня накрывает прозрачная тень._

 _\- Да. Здесь так мирно, тихо... все дышит покоем. Иногда мне кажется... только здесь я по-настоящему дома._

 _Тихий вздох. Он осторожно опускается рядом, протягивает руку, но не касается, будто спрашивает разрешения. Я чуть-чуть подаюсь навстречу, и он обнимает меня - солнечный луч играет на серебристой коже руки. Я привычно прислоняюсь к его широкой груди, откидываю голову на плечо. Его дыхание щекочет мне висок._

 _\- Однажды тебе не придется искать заповедные уголки и заброшенные замки Ушедших, чтобы насладиться покоем. Я построю новый мир, прекрасный, совершенный... как ты, Рыжик. Там никто никогда не причинит тебе боль, не посмеет обидеть тебя. Там ты будешь в безопасности. Обещаю._

 _Он легонько целует меня в лоб, прижимается щекой. Мы просто сидим и молчим. Только шелестит листва._

 

« _Merde_!» Ты раздраженно трясешь головой. Сумрак бы побрал эту ехидну-память. Нечего сироп разводить, Гамбит, за работу пора...

В одном месте в зеленой стене кустарника темнеет полузаросший пролом. Ты протискиваешься мимо растопыренных шипов и оказываешься на тенистой аллее, служившей хозяевам коридором. Поворот, другой, третий... Плутая по зеленому лабиринту, ты настороженно прислушиваешься, приглядываешься, принюхиваешься к дворцу, каждый миг ожидая ловушки, на которые горазды были Ушедшие мастера. Одна из заповедей вора - быть готовым ко всему...

 

Человек идет по коридору. Странно идет - точно посредине, ставя ноги по одной линии, будто канатоходец над площадью. Широкий - трое пройдут в ряд, раскинув в стороны руки, и не заденут друг друга - коридор пуст, но человек, тоненький невысокий мальчик-подросток, идет медленно и настороженно, то и дело приседает или подпрыгивает, с кошачьей ловкостью приземляясь на тот же ему одному видимый канат под ногами.

 _Следом за ним по этому же канату, так же пригибаясь и подпрыгивая, уворачиваясь от магических ловушек, иду я._

 _Мальчик - молодец, он еще ни разу не ошибся. Если так пройдет до конца, отличный из него выйдет Вор. У него есть хватка._

 _\- Молодец, Этьен! - одними губами говорю я. Он меня не слышит, не должен - но почувствует мое одобрение. Как я чувствовал, когда полз по узенькой трубе под собором, а следом полз Анри, вдвое выше и втрое шире в плечах, и шептал одними губами: «Молодец, Рэми! Молодец...»_

 _Еще один прыжок - и он уже у двери, копается с замком. Я ухожу от настырного щупальца заклинания и догоняю его, когда он уже открывает дверь._

 _Конюшня._

 _Самая обыкновенная конюшня._

 _Ну, не самая, конечно - почище. Но не намного._

 _А на дальнем конце узкого прохода между стойлами - раскрытая огромная раковина. И в ней переливается перламутром голубая жемчужина размером с кулак взрослого мужчины. Цель нашего похода. Этьен - молодец. Он не бросается к ней сломя голову. Он внимательно оглядывается по сторонам, пробует ногой пол и только потом делает первый шаг._

 _Почему в конюшне?_

 _Лошади фыркают, некоторые подходят ближе к проходу, высовывают породистые морды из стойл._

 _Сокровище сокровищ - в конюшне?_

 _Этьен идет между стойлами, между любопытными лошадиными мордами, неторопливо, осторожно..._

 _Почему?_

 _Ближайшая к нему лошадь вытягивает длинную шею, наваливается грудью на дверцу стойла, и та неожиданно открывается._

 _Длинные желтоватые зубы с хрустом перекусывают левую руку мальчика._

 _В тот момент он не закричал. Он закричал только тогда, когда начали открываться двери других стойл, и зацокали копыта по деревянному настилу._

 _А я не закричал даже тогда._

 _Мне свело горло, я не мог даже вздохнуть, и все тело тоже свело, я просто стоял и смотрел, как рвутся сухожилия и ломаются кости, как пенится кровь на хищных лошадиных мордах, а когда через одну долгую секунду я смог шевельнуться - конские крупы заслонили от меня Этьена._

 _И истошный, захлебывающийся крик бился под высоким, почти как церковный, сводом конюшни._

 _Кобылы-людоедки. Древняя, официально истребленная и оттого безумно ценящаяся в кругу сошедших с ума от богатства порода._

 _Взрывом одной лошади перебило позвоночник, другой разворотило бок, третьей - оторвало голову. Но было поздно._

 

Да, ты был готов ко всему - но не к такому же!

Стена зелени обрывается высокой узкой аркой, за которой под лучами восходящего солнца пламенеет вялый фонтан в центре большого облицованного мрамором круглого бассейна. А у самой арки, широко раскинув ноги, самым наглым образом дрыхнет стражник-человек в ржавых латах.

Чуть подальше, у края бассейна, двое бородатых не то мелких купцов, не то зажиточных ремесленников с гиканьем и спорами играют в кости. Над ними стоит огромная баба с оранжевыми волосами, смахивающая на мамашу из низкопробного борделя, и честит на чем свет стоит блеклого типа в выцветшем камзоле с галунами. В бассейне радостно булькает ребенок неопределенного пола. Ссохшийся старик трясет бородой и что-то бормочет, шаря дрожащими руками по цветным плитам пола. Кутается в тряпье некрасивая рябая девчонка - или щупленькая девушка? - неважно... В густой тени в дальнем углу прячется кто-то еще, но его рассмотреть не удается. Впрочем, и этого хватает.

Картина до того несуразная, что весь опыт разом вылетает у тебя из головы. Ты не думаешь, почему не услышал вопли игроков и бабищи - их же должно быть и в Сумраке слышно. Ты просто шагаешь через нечищеные сапоги стражника в проем арки.

Невидимая рука стискивает тебя в кулаке, не давая даже вздохнуть толком. Взрывать опасно, самому достанется... Ты раскручиваешь спираль давно приготовленного заклинания, но еще до того, как она разворачивается огненной пружиной, понимаешь, что не поможет, и едва успеваешь хлестнуть по отразившейся от преграды полосе пламени водной плетью - клубы пара рвутся наружу... все это внутри тебя, и ты кричишь от боли. Гасить заклинания всегда тяжело, а свои - особенно.

Болезненный звон в ушах затихает, и ты слышишь, как за спиной глухо звякает о камень алебарда. Стражник обходит тебя, изогнувшегося неведомым алхимическим символом, неподвижно зависшего в воздухе, сбоку и оказывается как-то сразу подтянутым и готовым к бою, даже ржавчина с лат куда-то делась. Игроки поднимаются с колен, в руках - ножи, в пальцах блеклого играет обманчиво тонкий шнурок, у бабы в кулачище - приличных размеров сковорода. Ты косишься в сторону и обнаруживаешь, что даже ветхий дедуля вооружился длинной суковатой палкой, а ребенок разлегся пузом на парапете, целясь в тебя из арбалета. С профессиональным прищуром. Только девушка и тот, в тени, не обращают внимания на непрошеного гостя.

Ты пытаешься дернуться. Держащая тебя рука неподвижна.

«Была не была.»

Сила горячей волной прокатывается по телу, вливается в пальцы... Ветер проносится по двору с громким шелестом, догорающие ошметки магической руки летят в разные стороны.

Ты шипишь, сбивая пламя на тлеющих лоскутах плаща, в прогоревших дырах начинает розоветь обожженная кожа, но все тут же забывается, потому что в следующую секунду ты ловко уворачиваешься от стражника, перепрыгиваешь через арбалетный болт и отвечаешь на металлический блеск ножей купчиков алым сиянием своих карт.

Бой - хотя на бой это не тянет, скорее площадная драка, только противники подобрались один другого лучше - вертится взбесившейся каруселью. На мысли нет времени, тело само пляшет между алебардой, палкой, сковородой и руками типа в камзоле, которые опаснее всего остального. Но одна все же навязчиво постукивает в висок: почему они не умирают? Заряженные карты, которые разнесли бы в клочья полгорода _(было дело... только не карты... Не сметь вспоминать!),_ не причиняют им вреда.

«Не будь идиотом, Рэми!» - взвыл внутренний голос. « _Merde_!» - ругательство на языке, которого не знает больше никто в Долине и на Островах, неслышно срывается с губ. Заклинание - давняя заготовка, не боевое...

Их нет. Бледные тени замерли в странных позах посреди остановившегося времени. От каждой тянется тонкая мерцающая сумраком нить, тая где-то посредине двора.

Ты касаешься одной из нитей, и сумрак расползается под прикосновением, свиваясь рассерженными змеиными кольцами и вновь становясь нитью, как только ты убираешь руку.

Тяжелая рука холода обнимает тебя за плечи. Заклинание отнимает слишком много сил... еще пара секунд - и ты захочешь заснуть в замершем безвременье...

Путы на времени с треском лопаются, и на тебя обрушивается шквал ударов «отмерших». Прыжок-поворот-карта... Сейчас ты видишь смутные отблески нитей, расплывающиеся перед тобой и вновь смыкающиеся за спиной. Поворот-присесть-поворот-подсечка... Что ж это за нити такие? И что за зомби-не зомби, куклы на веревочке? И почему девчонка и тень в углу стоят столбами...

Лезвие ласково кусает руку. Кровь течет прямо на нити, и те поспешно расплываются, уворачиваясь от густых капель.

 _- **Не надо!**_ \- тихий голос, почти шепот, и ты едва отходишь от изумления, впервые услышав из чужих уст загадочный язык, преследующий тебя с детства, но не успеваешь понять, кто говорит, и, в последний момент вынырнув из-под шнура блеклого, оборачиваешься как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться взглядом с рыжеволосым молодым человеком в плаще из дорогой эдинской шерсти. В отличие от твоего, не прожженном.

Остальные мгновенно отходят к арке, настороженно следя за вами, оставляя тебя наедине с черными бездонными провалами глазниц. А все-таки глаза у вас разные... нет во взгляде двойника жутких и завораживающе прекрасных отсветов багряной луны...

Ты улыбаешься. Спляшем, красавчик?

Залитые тушью глаза двойника преращаются в узенькие щелочки. Краем сознания ты замечаешь чьи-то шаловливые пальчики, шарящие в твоем сознании, там, где оно не прикрыто щитами, и с мстительным удовольствием поднимаешь еще одну защитную стену. «Коронные приемы Рэми ЛеБо подсмотреть захотелось? Обойдетесь, телепаты на веревочках...» Застывшая колонной у увитой виноградом стены девушка вздрагивает, но ты этого уже не видишь.

Двойник атакует.

Манера у него совершенно потрясающая, потому что ее попросту нет. Он меняет тактику каждое мгновение, он совершенно непредсказуем. Скользящий удар «вянущий лепесток роняет росинку», выполненный по всем канонам школы Нерасцветшей Розы, следует за незамысловатым костоломным «в лоб - и в гроб», привычным для деревенщин и потому совершенно неожиданным после изящного восьмиузлового разворота кисти.

Пожалуй, о таком противнике мечтал бы Росчерк Меча, лучший боец двух Гильдий - если бы ты не уложил его на экзамене странным приемом, который пришел из ниоткуда белой вспышкой вместо знакомых слов незнакомого языка. Но теперь старый воин, выглядящий благодаря Эликсиру лет на тридцать, отошел от дел. Он все пытается повторить, не вывихнув руку, восхитительный удар, которым сделал его мальчишка-вор неполных восемнадцати лет со странным невидящим взглядом неправдоподобно синих глаз. (Тогда ты еще делал плохие _маски_.)

Рука встречает руку, и ногти двойника оставляют длинные борозды на твоем запястье. Гранатовый шарик быстро набухает у края одной из царапин и летит вниз.

 _- **Не надо!!!**_

Крик на мелодичном языке музыкой тает в ушах. Девочка-девушка коротко корчится в судорогах, и твой ответный выпад встречает пустоту. Поверженное тело теряет очертания, сумрачными кольцами тумана завиваясь у твоих ног.

 _- **Ты пришел.**_

Девчонка медленно выпрямляется, становясь выше, почти с тебя ростом.

 _- **Последняя кровь.**_

Немытые пряди ложатся на плечи локонами цвета перламутрового рассветного неба, мягче, чем пух, нежнее, чем шелк. Как твои растрепавшиеся волосы.

 _- **Значит, пора.**_

Девочка - нет, теперь уже точно девушка, тоненькая, хрупкая и одновременно сильная, смотрит на тебя нереально бирюзовыми глазами и улыбается. Как тающий иней на утреннем окне.

 _- **Идем со мной...**_

Ты подчиняешься ноте ломкой стали в журчащем голосе, нерешительному приказу, странно звучащему на чужом - чужом ли? - языке.

 _- **Как тебя зовут?**_

\- Рэми.

 _- **Рэми... Красивое имя. Древнее, как звезды на синем своде... как воды последнего чистого озера... Не наше. Но очень красивое. Пойдем.**_

Ты следуешь за ней по пустынным зеленым коридорам куда-то вниз, под холм, кажется, даже под озеро. Эхо слов чудесного языка вторит твоим шагам, почему-то гулким, хотя ты идешь по мягким мхам неслышной походкой вора.

Но у входа в темный зал эхо сворачивается побитым псом на пороге.

Люди. Нет, не люди... хотя вроде все такое же - две руки, две ноги, шерсти, хвостов, третьих глаз и прочих излишеств не наблюдается, хотя это не критерий, и лица человеческие - и все-таки не люди. Пятеро мужчин, женщина, ребенок. Они лежат в воздухе, правая рука у сердца, левая - ладонью вверх - вытянута вдоль тела, в чертах - неземное блаженство покоя. Сияние, не освещающее ничего вокруг, окутывает их, словно... саван.

Ты поворачиваешься к девушке, и она кивком головы подтверждает твою догадку. Ее лицо в темноте мерцает слабым отблеском того света, в который обернуты тела мертвых. Ее черты так же нечеловечески прекрасны. Мало того - на лицах всех, и мертвых, и живой, лежит печать семейного сходства.

 _- **Последний неупокоенный род гордого племени, которое называло себя Первыми и обещало врагам остаться Последними. Но Матерь Ночь решила позвать своих любимых детишек домой раньше, чем они нагулялись...**_

Белый отсвет погребального сияния на краю разума - длинные вереницы дивных не-людей, уходящих по перевалам за белые шапки гор, в безжизненные ледяные пустыни _(ветер оскальзывается на льду - хол-лод-дно...),_ чтобы возвести прекрасные города, заставить цветы благоухать в студеной ночи - и заснуть на снежной перине, уйти в свечение... навсегда...

 _- **Они думали, что смогут жить за горами. И жили. Но тоска была сильнее... Там ночь - полгода, долгих шесть месяцев Матушка пела своим старшим детям вьюжные легенды, и еще дольше были месяцы, когда суровый Отец хмурился на первенцев, не оправдавших надежд, и так год за годом, век за веком... И нас оставалось все меньше в городах из камня и слов, среди мерзнущих трав и зябких птиц, поющих простуженными голосами...**_

Она бродит между навеки уснувших, ласково касаясь их кончиками бледных пальцев, и Первая речь нехотя журчит на камнях тишины.

 _- **Один за другим, один за другим - они грустили, слабели и наконец рассыпались звездным светом, возвращаясь в гробницы предков, пока не осталось лишь несколько Пришедших и мы - рожденные в снегах. Но Пришедшие уже готовились стать светом - все, кроме нашей Провидицы. Мамы. Она была единственной, кому было для чего жить...**_

Маленькие ладони погружаются в сияние, гладят волосы, прижатые к сердцу руки, дарят мертвым прощальную ласку.

 _- **Она часто ходила в горы после того, как отец стал светом. Она говорила, что смотрит с вершин на зеленые леса в облачной пелене. Может, поначалу так оно и было... Потом она встретила его. Охотника, поставлявшего шкурки горных белых лис и оперение орлов людям... а-ристо-кратам. Человека.**_

Бирюзовые глаза поднимаются, вонзаются тебе в душу.

 _- **Однажды она спустилась с гор, и лицо ее светилось, но мы никогда раньше не видели такого света. К тому времени она была последней из Пришедших. Она сказала, что мы должны последовать за родителями в сияние. Как только она уйдет в горы в последний раз, чтобы самой стать лучом звезды, мы должны были разбить наследственные амулеты - и вернуться на родину, которой мы не знали. Многие не хотели, мы не знали другой жизни, кроме льдов, и нам было неплохо, но она сказала - так надо... «Станьте сиянием на родине!» - сказала она, и мы подчинились. Но перед уходом она прошептала мне: «Не растворяйся в лучах звезд, пока не увидишь последнего из нашего рода!» Я удивилась - я была последней, но она взяла с меня страшную клятву, каждое слово которой обращало стены наших городов в снежную пыль, и влила в меня все силы жалкой зелени наших садов, и я ждала...**_

Она молчит, но тебе не нужно продолжения, ты видишь его на дне ее глаз. Она медленно идет вдоль круга мертвых, прощально касаясь губами высоких гладких лбов, пока не останавливается на свободном месте. Чуть хмурится.

 _- **Они не хотели уходить до конца, пока не придет последний... Они попросили меня привязать их к плоти мира, чтобы не стать светом раньше времени. Но узы стали слишком прочны за время ожидания, мне их не разорвать...**_

Ты недоуменно щуришься и внезапно замечаешь, что вокруг левого запястья каждого обвита серая нить, нет, много нитей, они уходят под кожу, впиваясь в вены, они скатываются с ладони и набухают, становясь толстыми сумрачными канатами, устремляясь к потолку, и каким-то образом ты видишь, как они пульсирующими пуповинами вталкивают призрак жизни в тела у бассейна - и игроки мечут кости, ребенок поднимает тучу брызг, старик шамкает, бабища трясет блеклого, стражник храпит...

 _- **Они дают лишь жизненную силу, но не свой разум. Эти люди хотели убить гидру, охраняющую склеп - ту, что прячется в тени. Они думали, что кровь ребенка выманит ее на свет... Я не успела. Зато у нашего племянника оказалось тело как раз по мерке. Но теперь они не нужны. Рожденные в снегах уже ушли в свечение, и мама тоже, осталась только я и они, и мы дождались... Освободи нас, Рэми...**_

Твое имя, произнесенное слабеющим голосом, будто будит тебя ото сна.

 _- **Как?**_ \- хрипло говоришь ты, даже не замечая, что слово, слетевшее с твоих губ - звук полумертвого языка.

 _- **Последняя кровь...**_ \- шепчет она, и бирюзовые глаза закрываются. Последним усилием она прижимает правую руку к сердцу.

Ты непонимающе смотришь на серые нити - и вспоминаешь, как расползались они кольцами сумрака под каплями твоей крови. Что ж, попытка не пытка...

Острый нож оставляет алую полоску рядом с едва заметными даже при ярком свете белыми линиями на твоем запястье, и тяжелые капли падают на руку мужчины в серебряном венце - туда, где серые змейки ныряют под кожу. От искристой вспышки под веками всплывают пестрые кольца, и радужный огонь с шипением бежит по нитям, не отставляя ничего позади - вверх, вверх, по плетению каната, к стражнику у входа, пока рука, сжимающая алебарду, не рассыпается костями скелета.

Ушедший тает в сиянии, становясь крошечной звездой, сгустком неосвещающего света, который устремляется вверх, сквозь земляной свод...

Последней сгорает нить, кольцом свернувшаяся на запястье девушки с бирюзовыми глазами. Хрупкие девчоночьи косточки сыплются на пол. Звездочка летит вверх, подмигнув тебе на прощанье бирюзовым лучиком.

И только тогда ты замечаешь, как режет шею цепочка, которую рвет книзу черная жемчужина. На полу, там, где был центр мертвого круга, стоит шкатулка из черного дерева с перламутровой инкрустацией. _Цель_.

 

* * *

 

Глаза еще долго привыкают к свету после непроницаемой тьмы подземелий, из которых тебя вывела, как ни странно, Леди - сам ты в жизни не нашел бы дорогу, был слишком заворожен голосом Ушедшей, чтобы запоминать повороты. Наверное, время в склепе течет как-то иначе, потому что ослепившие тебя солнечные лучи окрашены пурпуром заката.

Ты опускаешься на выщербленный временем парапет бассейна, подальше от скелетов игроков и ребенка, и всматриваешься в свое отражение. Из вечной тени в углу, где черная лужа, выползает маленькая змейка, струится по влажным от фонтанных брызг камням, внимательно блестит на тебя черно-желтым глазом, и двойник садится рядом на парапет. Две пары одинаковых странных глаз смотрят на тебя из водной глади, на двух одинаковых человеческих лицах тем не менее ясно видны черты семейного сходства с последним родом Ушедших.

Рябь бежит по воде, а кажется - отражения кивают.

Ты глядишь на двойника, и, подчиняясь твоей воле, он меняется, превращаясь в нечеловечески прекрасную женщину. Твоя мать, ушедшая дважды - один раз от людей вслед за своим народом, другой - от своего народа к людям, робко улыбается. И грустно шипит змейка - та самая гидра, водяное чудовище, создающее двойников. Склеп пуст, повелитель забрал сокровище, охранять больше нечего - что теперь делать существу, потерявшему смысл жизни? Ты пожимаешь плечами. Фигура Ушедшей рассыпается радугой брызг. Гидра уползает в свой угол.

Когда ты вступаешь под арку лесной галереи, ночь падает у тебя за спиной шуршащей завесой.

 

* * *

 

\- Ты - один.

Ты едва слышно вздыхаешь. Что ж, Леди и так молчала намного дольше, чем обычно - хоть что-то дала поездка на остров Мюр, и на том спасибо. Но хорошенького понемножку.

\- Ты - последний из Ушедших... вернее, последний, в ком течет их кровь, потому что ты - не Ушедший. И не человек. Серединка на половинку.

\- Может, что-нибудь поновее скажешь? - Грубить нехорошо, но ты не в настроении заниматься своей родословной.

\- Может, и скажу... А может, и нет. Это только еще раз подтверждает: мы должны быть вместе. Мы оба - единственные в своем роде... как там тот синий мохнатый умник говорил? - а, у-ни-кумы. Большинство нас не примет, но мы и не должны к этому стремиться. Они нам не нужны. Мы - должны - быть - вместе. Ты и я. Две половинки. Стать одним целым...

Ты беззвучно стонешь. Опять завела старую песню. Загипнотизировать пытается, что ли? Мойра была так уверена, что избавилась от нее... Нет, она просто притаилась, а теперь вот снова вылезла. Дура. Пойти рассказать профессору? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что никуда не пойдешь и никому не скажешь о неудаче Мойры, пока у Леди хватит мозгов не высовываться. Жалко ее. Хотя нервы она тебе потрепала...

\- Слушай, половинка! - не выдерживаешь ты. - Я уже тебе объяснял, что бесплотными девицами непонятного поведения не интересуюсь! - Она уже давно перестала обижаться на намеки и прямые указания на отсутствие тела. Почти сразу после того, как ты научился игнорировать ее слезы по этому поводу. - И вообще, кто ты такая? Откуда взялась на мою голову?

Неожиданно зеленые глаза оказываются прямо перед тобой, огромные, блестящие.

\- Хочешь знать? Смотри!

Сквозь изумрудный огонь глаз проступает рыжий огонь камина...

 

 _Красные, оранжевые, голубые языки пламени пляшут на разведенных в стороны ладонях красивой девушки в бесформенной белой рубахе до пят. Ее глаза закрыты, дрожат веки, словно пытаются разлепиться, да не могут, им вторят полные чувственные губы. Вот-вот разомкнутся спутанные ресницы... да нет, заклинания святых магов держат крепко._

 _\- Именем Святой Четы Рэмской, хранящей волю Отца нашего Дня и Матери нашей Ночи..._

 _Толпа, беззвучная и смирная, связанная незримыми нитями, концы которых - в руках у магов, опасливо отшатывается от дымной пляски огня и смыкается за спиной идущей сквозь нее._

 _\- ... по вердикту священного суда, возглавляемого его преосвященством епископом вольного города Лонда Маркусом..._

 _Все ближе наваленная в человеческий рост груда дров с косым, буквой Х, крестом наверху - одна перекладина грубо вымазана белым, другая - черным._

 _\- ... сия ведьма, Лучом меченная, сумрачное пламя во всех членах своих и глазах своих бесстыжих несущая, в тайном поклонении одному Сыну уличенная, в вечной верности и помощи своей, да буде восхочет он на Трон небесный взойти и единолично править, ему клявшаяся..._

 _На удивление верными шагами, ни разу не оступившись, хотя глаза ее все так же закрыты, девушка всходит на приготовленный костер._

 _\- ... приговаривается за грехи свои перед Отцом и Матерью нашими, свершенные и несвершенные равно, к смерти в купели огненной._

 _Святые маги на галерее храма взмахивают широкими рукавами. Девушка застывает спиной к столбу._

 _\- Поскольку ведьма сия презренная в своих грехах свершенных и замысленных не призналась и не раскаялась, то не дано ей будет очищения в святом пламени, а примет она смерть от своего огня, бесовского!_

 _Ресницы девушки наконец взмывают освобожденными птицами... а под ними вскипает ужас. Она смотрит на свои руки, где все еще ведут чарующую пляску огни... смотрит, как ладони медленно поворачиваются вниз - вздуваются мускулы на тонких руках под грубой тканью рубахи, набухают вены, но руки все движутся против ее воли, пока огонь не срывается с них, как капли воды, и не падает на сухие дрова в темных потеках масла..._

 _Толпа молча смотрит, как бьется в руках насильника-огня хрупкое девичье тело, бессильно обвисая на невидимых магических путах, слушает крик, прорывающийся через радостный рев пламени._

 

\- А потом я еще долго пыталась отлепиться от обгоревшего креста, пока не развеялись заклинания...

Ты едва ее слышишь. Волны боли все еще катятся через твое тело. Опять. Дар и проклятие... чужая боль - как своя. Этьен, Тень... теперь Леди...

\- Как долго я была одна... невидимая, неслышимая, неосязаемая... ни для кого... пока не появился ты...

Боль уже почти схлынула, вернув тебе способность соображать, лишь слегка напоминая о себе при каждом движении - словно вместо кожи обгоревшая корка.

\- Почему я? Что во мне такого особенного?

\- Ты особенный, Рэми. Ты - лучший на свете! - Леди кокетливо улыбается, но выражение твоего лица доходчиво объясняет ей, что комплимент не к месту. - Хорошо, хорошо. Просто когда я нашла тебя, ты был на краю смерти. Стоял как раз на той самой грани, по которой ходила я и никак не могла свернуть в сторону. Мы встретились - не могли не встретиться - и ты повел меня назад, к жизни. Мне трудно дается дорога, Рэми, но я стараюсь! Я иду!

Что-то мягкое и упругое опускается тебе на колени, и, проморгавшись после очередного приступа не желающей уходить боли, ты обнаруживаешь, что это Леди. Леди сидит у тебя на коленях. Ты чувствуешь ее вес - пушинка, это скорее намек на вес, но довольно ощутимый намек, особенно если учесть, что раньше она была вообще невесомой.

\- Я уже почти дошла, Рэми... Помоги мне сделать последние шаги... дай руку...

Тонкие пальцы оплетают твои, и ты чувствуешь некоторое сопротивление, прежде чем плоть проходит через зеленоватое свечение. Другой рукой Леди касается твоего виска. Пальцы погружаются внутрь, сквозь кожу, сквозь бьющиеся жилки, сквозь кость...

Щиты падают.

Желание.

Огонь желания, пылающий в зеленых глазах, охватывает твою душу. Вода желания, струящаяся с густых изумрудных прядей, топит твои мысли. Воздух желания, вырываясь из полуоткрытых полных губ, молящих о поцелуе, наполняет твои легкие. Земля желания, комья которой падают вокруг, как невнятный шепот, засыпает с головой, хоронит под собой Рэми ЛеБо. Осталась только Леди, то, что она хочет, то, чего она просит, и ты покорно и радостно подчиняешься ее желаниям... желанию...

Внутри безвольно распластанного на ковре перед камином тела кипят страсти. Рассыпаются жемчугом на песок поцелуи и ласки, шипят брызгами на раскаленной стали, и слышен голос в тишине пустой комнате, звучащий отовсюду и ниоткуда сладкой мелодией:

\- Две половинки... станем одним... ни тебя, ни меня... будет одно - как Сын Дня и Ночи... две половинки... единственные... одно... небывалое, невиданное, новое... две - одно...

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь, Леди?

Изумрудное облако вылетает из зашевелившегося тела, вновь становится женщиной, она обиженно потирает точеный носик - по нему щелкнул щит, который тебе неведомо как удалось поднять.

\- Хочешь вообще перестать существовать? Стать частью чего-то нового, но перестать быть собой?

Она обескуражено смотрит на тебя. Ты неторопливо выпрямляешься, встаешь напротив.

\- Так хочешь, Леди? Что до Рэми ЛеБо, он говорит - нет. Пусть я вор, убийца, - ты морщишься, - неудачник, но я - это я. И предпочитаю, чтобы все оставалось как есть.

\- Не получится!

Лицо Леди внезапно искажается, расплывается туманом, из него пытается слепиться что-то другое, невиданное...

\- Оно уже рвется к жизни, оно ощутило ее вкус... ему совсем немного осталось...

Прежняя Леди, испуганная, растерянная, смотрит на тебя из облака волос.

\- Я не знала... я не знала, Рэми! Я хотела... но не так... - она опускает лицо в ладони. - Я не хочу! Больше не хочу! Но я не знаю, как разорвать... - остаток фразы теряется в рыданиях.

\- Что разорвать? Что, Леди?

Вместо ответа она взмахивает рукой, и в воздухе проступают нити, нет, не нити - словно некая вязкая клейкая субстанция, растянутая сильно, почти до предела, но не собирающаяся рваться, соединяет ее мерцающую фигурку с чем-то внутри тебя.

\- Это то, с чем не справилась Мойра?

Она молча кивает, не отрывая рук от лица. Плохо дело. Если Мойра, одна из сильнейших смертных волшебниц, даже не заметила эту дрянь...

\- Сколько у нас времени?

\- Оно уже здесь... я слышу его... чувствую...

\- Сколько - у нас - времени? - Что делать, если бесплотную девушку нельзя даже встряхнуть, чтобы привести в чувство? Только орать.

\- До утра...

Ты смотришь в окно. Непроглядная мгла уже начинает синеть. Маловато...

\- Леди, слушай меня. - Она наконец поднимает на тебя блестящие глаза. Даже веки припухли. - Я попробую нас разъединить. Не уверен, что получится, но это единственный шанс. Пойдем.

Она послушно следует за тобой на улицу, подальше от замка и прочих строений. Становится напротив. Вновь делает видимой связывающую вас субстанцию.

Заряженная карта отбрасывает алые блики на ваши лица.

\- Я люблю тебя, Рэми... - слышишь ты за долю мгновения до взрыва.

 

…Утром Черная Птица, вместо того, чтобы опуститься на широкий двор, будет тревожно кружиться в восходящих потоках, и Люди Луча, в очередной раз спасшие если не мир, то хотя бы небольшой его кусочек, увидят в тусклых первых лучах солнца распростертое на камнях тело и в углах двора, там, где на мхах еще не высохла роса - медленно тающие остатки клочьев зеленого тумана…


	6. Красное: Брак

Когда, изнемогши от муки,

Я больше ее не люблю,

Какие-то бледные руки

Ложатся на душу мою.

 

 _И чьи-то печальные очи_

 _Зовут меня тихо назад,_

 _Во мраке остынувшей ночи_

 _Нездешней мольбою горят._

 _И снова, рыдая от муки,_

 _Проклявши свое бытие,_

 _Целую я бледные руки_

 _И тихие очи ее._

 **_Н. Гумилев_ **

 

Вот она, лежит рядом: еще чуть неровно вздымается упругая грудь с размякшим большим соском, еще чуть сбивается дыхание, возвращаясь на пару вздохов в горячечный ритм стонов любви, и подрагивают ресницы, но она уже спит. Прижимаясь к моему боку; обхватив меня рукой; уложив голову мне на плечо.

Касаясь меня.

Тонкое плетение серебра и платины, перевитой заклинаниями, плотно охватывает плечо выше локтя. Спасибо, Хэнк - ваша с Мойрой работа безупречна.

Она что-то бормочет во сне и с силой притягивает меня к себе. С неженской силой. Не будь на ней браслета, у меня, наверное, были бы переломаны ребра.

Впрочем, не будь браслета, вместо меня здесь валялся бы труп с высушенным мозгом и пустой душой. А она взрывала бы один кинжал за другим, пытаясь вскрыть себе вены или перерезать глотку от отчаянной ненависти к себе - к Рэми ЛеБо. Ненависть эта лежит сейчас, тщательно спеленатая, в дальнем уголке моего сознания, за толстыми стенами щитов, рядом с аккуратно упакованным отчаянием и стреноженной болью. Пусть там побудут, за ненадобностью.

Я лучше покопаюсь в запасниках памяти и вытащу что-нибудь другое. Например...

 

 _«Вот дом, который построил Ксавье...» Этот стишок - произведение неизвестного автора из числа одаренных детишек из школы старины Чарли - приходил ей в голову каждый раз, когда она видела массивный особняк в английском стиле._

 _Дом Ксавье._

 _Дом иксменов._

 _Ее дом._

 _Как ни странно, но именно сейчас она понимала, что действительно возвращается домой. Уже остались позади буйная зелень Дикой Земли, и синие Льды, и бескрайняя лазурь океана, и душное от печных труб небо Йорры... Она машет рукой голубю, который следует за ней от самого города, ветру, который прощально встрепывает каштановые волосы с белой прядкой надо лбом, и пикирует на задний двор._

 _В доме царит хрупкая тишина последней утренней дремы. Скоро пропоет петух, и завеса сна разорвется в комнате Скотта и Джины - Бесстрашный Предводитель всегда встает раньше всех, чтобы согнать людей Луча на утреннюю летучку, а потом - кого на дежурство, кого в Комнату Ужасов, кого - на задание... А чудом уцелевшие обрывки тишины будут смяты и растоптаны гулом десятков ног и звонкими голосами пробудившегося Поколения Луча._

 _После многих миль полета и особенно после смога над центром Йорры, куда ее угораздило завернуть - «Сократила, блин!» - жутко хочется искупаться._

 _Озеро встречает ее прохладой. Даже после утренней свежести и долгих часов полета в высоте, навстречу ветру, по коже пробегает зябкая дрожь. «А вода-то холоднее, чем я думала... В таком случае, лучше будет окунутся сразу.» Она привычно карабкается на низко нависшую над водой ветку и только-только собирается с духом, чтобы прыгнуть, как вдруг..._

 _Дикий клич гулко разносится под крышей, и мимо нее проносится_ тело _, без плеска врезаясь в воду. Выныривает. Длинные волосы облепили лицо._

 _«Девушка?»_

 _Ныряльщик убирает мокрые пряди, и восходящее солнце у нее за спиной ярко освещает его - твое - лицо._

 _«Кажется, парень. И, кажется, симпатичный. Хотя тебе-то какая разница, дорогая моя? Разве что для эстетического удовольствия...»_

 _\- Привет, детка! - Голос у тебя низкий, с бархатными нотками и легкой хрипотцой. «Очень приятственный голосок...»_

 _\- Привет... - «Наверное, кто-нибудь из приемышей Ксавье, вспомнив былую свободу, решил порезвиться до подъема. Вообще-то купаться без взрослых строго запрещено, но когда дети соблюдали все запреты? Впрочем, нет, на приемыша он не тянет, постарше будет.» - Ты кто?_

 _\- По-моему, это мне стоит задать тебе этот вопрос. Я тебя здесь раньше не видел. А я не из тех, кто пропустит такую красавицу!_

 _«И улыбка у него приятная... Интересно, а глаза какого цвета? Из-за солнца не видно, он все время щурится. А этот французский акцент - очень мило.»_

 _\- Я тебя тоже. - «Идиотский разговор. Так какие у него глаза?»_

 _Она спускается с вышки и начинает обходить бассейн по краю, чтобы солнце перестало слепить твоего собеседника. И слишком поздно замечает, что берег размок - ночью был дождик..._

 _Вода с шумом смыкается у нее над головой._

 _Выплывая на поверхность, она в последнюю секунду чувствует волну. «Сумрак, этот придурок помочь решил...» Она в буквальном смысле взлетает над водой, отфыркивается._

 _\- Ты что, сдурел? - «Нашла что спросить... Человек к тебе со всей душой, спасать собирается, а ты?» Ты уставился на летающую девицу в плотно облепившей роскошное тело мокрой одежде сквозь слипшуюся челку. «Челюсть подбери...»_

 _Ответить ты не успеваешь. В утренней невероятной тишине знакомый рев оглушает._

 _\- Эй, южанин! Тебя до второго пришествия ждать? Или струсил?_

 _Росомаха, голый до пояса, со скомканным плащом в руках, появляется из-под деревьев. Увидев девушку, машет рукой. - А, Шельма, вернулась? Привет, привет... Давай, шевелись, лягушатник! А то придет Скотти и прочитает тебе мораль о том, что опаздывать нехорошо! Хочешь?_

 _\- Не-ет!! Иду,_ _mon_ _ami!_

 _Ты торопливо карабкаешься по корням вверх, становишься рядом с Логаном, протянувшим тебе полотенце. Очень колоритная парочка... Коренастый коротышка Росомаха, поросший густыми черными волосами, и ты, красавчик. «Определенно красавчик - высокий, стройный, чуть худощавый, рыжеватый пушок на руках и ногах, и еще тонкая ниточка поднимается к пупку, мышцы крепкие, но не перекачанный, как мужики с кулачных рингов, на которых с аханьем любуются крестьянки - на тех смотреть страшно, а на этого... приятно...» Ты заканчиваешь вытирать волосы необычного красно-рыжего оттенка, красивым жестом откидываешь их за спину, поворачиваешься к девушке - веки опущены, и она может разглядеть повнимательнее, не боясь показаться нескромной (хотя куда уж там! На почти голого мужика смотреть и даже не покраснеть... странное у нее воспитание, однако) узкое лицо с тонкими правильными чертами, темные брови, длинные ресницы - «Да мне таких не добиться даже тонной сурьмы, ну зачем такие мужику!» - но ничего женственного нет в твоем облике._

 _Ресницы-опахала неожиданно поднимаются, и на нее смотрит..._

 _«Сумрак-сын!» Она, кажется, даже отшатнулась. Глаза у тебя черные там, где у всех нормальных людей белок, и кольца алого пламени окружают провалы зрачков. Зрелище жутковатое... и завораживающее. Оторваться от этих глаз невозможно. Она и не замечает, как опускается на берег и подходит ближе. Ты улыбаешься_

 _\- Я не представился. Рэми ЛеБо, - он протягивает руку._

 _\- Шельма, - она повторяет твой жест, но в последний момент, словно спохватившись, отдергивает ладонь. Ты недоуменно поднимаешь бровь. Тут влезает Росомаха._

 _\- Шельма, это наш новый... короче, он теперь тоже человек Луча. Пойдем, южанин, пока Циклоп проверять не приперся._

 _Ты едва заметно пожимаешь плечами, мол, извини, потом поговорим, и идешь вслед за Логаном. «Двигается он потрясающе, как кошка, но не домашняя, а дикая... вроде леопарда. Красивый парень, этот Рэми... и имя красивое... Шельма, очнись! Тебе только влюбиться не хватало!» Девушка усилием воли отрывает взгляд от деревьев, под которыми ты скрылся, и ныряет в воду._

 

Это она мне рассказала, дня через три после свадьбы, когда мы удосужились-таки отвлечься от более насущных занятий. До свадьбы, конечно, ни-ни - уж в чем-чем, а в этом Шельма придерживалась старомодных убеждений. Зато после...

Среди моих женщин были более умелые. Были более изобретательные. Но ни с кем мне не было так...

Потому что никого из них я не любил.

Нет, было, конечно, всегда что-то большее, чем просто «сунул-вынул» - оттого и летели они ко мне, как мотыльки на огонь, что я всех их любил. Искренне, честно; одинаково.

А ее - по-другому.

Теперь уже и День с Ночью не разберутся, отчего так: оттого ли, что мы - это Истинный Союз, «две половинки», «брак небесный», или просто моя «общая» любовь, любовь-для-всех, та ее доля, которую я выделил для этой конкретной девушки, не найдя себе выхода, переплавилась сама в себе в нечто большее, для чего стоило бы подобрать другое название вместо затасканного «любовь». Шельма явно уверена в первом, и я не собираюсь ее разочаровывать. А сам я думаю...

Не знаю. Честно - не знаю. Слишком часто находил я свои половинки, слишком много жен и мужей Рэми ЛеБо записаны в приходских книгах небесной канцелярии. Но раздумывать на эту тему мне не хочется совершенно. Разве важно, что там было в начале?..

 

 _Ветви деревьев смыкаются за твоей спиной, на которой, наверное, уже появились ожоги от горячих глаз этой цыпочки - как ее там? - да, Шельма. Ничего себе прозвище... А фигурка у нее - признанным светским красотулькам и не снилось. Тебе-то, конечно, снилось..._

 _Нет, не тебе. Хорошему мальчику Рэми ЛеБо, вступавшему в отроческий возраст, который со свойственной юным легкостью давно позабыл детство на улицах Орлинза, вернее, спрятал под счастливыми воспоминаниями и потому мог даже называться невинным. Рэми, Рэми... Принц воров, всеми любимый и даже немного избалованный, ветер в волосах, улыбка на губах. С ним тебя объединяет только имя..._

 _Ладно, не будем о грустном. О чем это ты думал? А, о цыпочке на берегу. Судя по всему, Логан ее знает._

 _\- Эй, коротышка! - окликаешь ты его, когда вы переодеваетесь перед тренировкой. - А что это за_ belle _была там, в бассейне?_

 _\- Ну ты даешь! - хмыкает Росомаха, путаясь в трико. - Страна должна знать своих героев. Ты что, хроники в библиотеке не читал? Или ты неграмотный?_

 _\- А, что-то такое припоминаю, но смутно. Так значит, она из отряда. - Отлично. Ты, конечно, и не думал, что она из новеньких приемышей... хотя в последнее время от милых деток всего можно ожидать, в том числе и повышенную фигуристость уже в нежном возрасте. А так - можно подкатить. И не только мона, но и нуна._

 _\- Не советую тебе на нее облизываться, южанин, - взъерошенная голова Логана высовывается из-под плаща. - У нее Дар - отбирать чужую память, силу и способности при прикосновении «кожа к коже»._

 _Упс..._

 _\- Так что тебе не светит, - не без ехидства продолжает северянин. - Разве что на тот свет раньше времени захочется..._

 _В Комнате Ужаса, машинально отражая шестом удары Росомахи, ты одновременно пытаешься выкинуть из головы красотку Шельму. «_ Merde _, Рэми, тебе что, спать не с кем? А вот чего-то хочется, а кого, не знаю, а кого знаю, того не хочется...»_

 _Кулак Логана свистит в непосредственной близости от твоего уха, и ты выбрасываешь мысли о другой близости из головы. Ну, держись, коротышка..._

 

Главное - что сейчас в моем вечно переполненном сердце нет места ни для кого и ни для чего, кроме тебя.

Шельма, девочка моя... белая прядка нырнула в груду каштановых, спряталась. Плавные изгибы угадываемого под простынями тела: кругленькое, ладное плечико - дай-ка поцелую... - от него складки сбегают вниз, к тонкой талии, с крутого склона бедра, как с горки, катается лунный луч... Пусть. Лучу - можно.

Он подмигивает мне, луч-проказник: что, Рэми ЛеБо, лучший вор на Сфере, укравший больше сердец, чем драгоценностей, остепенился? Бабник и... сумрак, как и назвать-то... мужичник, что ли? - стал примерным семьянином, образцовым мужем, от жены - никуда, ни налево, ни направо, даже краем глаза? Познал семейное счастье?

Да, луч, мой частый спутник в прежних похождениях: познал. Вот оно, мое счастье. Было время - мы славно с тобой веселились ночи напролет, а, луч? Было время... Больше не хочу. Теперь я, Гамбит, бывшее ночное животное, гуляю только днем. Как только падает тьма - меня тянет сюда. Домой. К ней. Теперь она - мой вечер, моя ночь и мое утро. Моя жена.

Моя жена.

Шельма ЛеБо.

Ныне, присно и вовеки веков.

 

* * *

 

Мы опоздали всего на минуту. Сорванная с петель дверь выбила пыль из разлезшегося ковра, прикрывающего особенно масштабные щели в сыром полу комнаты самого дешевого из окраинных постоялых дворов. Капли крови на нем свежие, но далеко не первые. А стены здесь толстые, и двери тоже, закроешь - никто ничего не услышит... бывали, знаем. Ладно, это мелочи прежней жизни.

Вампир поднимает голову от горла жертвы, смотрит на нас мутными глазами. Скалит впечатляющие клыки. Высовывает длинный язык, проводит по краю раны на шее жертвы, слизывая черную в ночной мгле кровь.

От такой наглости мы застыли столбами. Росомаха тихо рычит. Глазастого, кажется, слегка тошнит. Мне-то что, я и не такое видел... лишь бы щиты выдержали - кожу щипало от боли, страха и смерти, пропитавших воздух. Не одни вампиры тут шастали, и еще неизвестно, кто хуже - кровосос поганый или те дряни, именующие себя человеками, которые здесь до него перебывали.

Ну вот. Опять прошлое в голову лезет. Отвлекся, пропустил момент, когда труп, брошенный с нечеловеческой силой, врезался в нас со Скотти, придавил к гнилому ковру, а вампир в мгновение ока очутился у окна, рвет крепкие дубовые рамы. Хорошо, что Росомахе эта комната ничего такого не напомнила - он увернулся от трупа, повис на вампире, заносит когти, чтобы проткнуть сердце нечисти...

\- Стой! Ксавье велел взять живым... - полузадушенно шипит из-под юбок жертвы - девицы из дома напротив, к дружку, видно, спешила... - наш Бесстрашный Предводитель.

\- Не получится, он уже дохлый... - бурчит Росомаха, удерживая извивающегося вампира.

\- Ну, то есть, эээ... - Саммерс цепляется за мою руку и наконец встает. - В общем, вяжем его, и пошли.

\- Сссуки!... - шипит разъяренный вампир, когда переплетенные серебряной тонкой проволокой веревки впиваются в тело. Там, где они касаются кожи, на секунду появляются струйки дыма.

\- И на кой Сумрак он Чаку сдался? - бурчит Логан, кутая пленника в мой плащ. Я пожимаю плечами. У Чака свои заморочки. Лишь бы нам это боком не вылилось.

Как чувствовал...

 

* * *

 

\- Моя прекрасная леди, сегодня вы обворожительны, как всегда! Позвольте ручку...

Морбиус[i] не то сходит, не то слетает с лестницы. Не было печали... В последнее время я порой ловлю себя на мысли, что вечер было бы неплохо провести вне дома. Это я-то, заядлый домосед Рэми ЛеБо! (Смешно? Мне тоже...) Подпархивает к Шельме - она даже голову в его сторону не повернула, смотрит исключительно на пяльцы. Тоненьким пальчикам моей жены (моей! жены!) вышивание никак не дается, ей проще пару замков разгромить, но все ее любимые книжные героини после свадьбы разом превращались из маленьких разбойниц в прилежных домохозяек, значит, и она сможет. Иногда мне кажется, что Чак со своими идеями о всеобщем равенстве - лучевиков и людей, мужчин и женщин - заходит слишком далеко. Ну зачем, скажите на милость, девице читать? Она ж, кроме фанаберий модных салонных авторов, ничего в руки не берет...

Кровосос с приветственным жужжанием подхватывает ее руку с колен, подносит к бесцветным губам и затяжно целует... собственную ладонь. Шельма как ни в чем не бывало опускает вовремя и незаметно выдернутую руку на вышивание. Чуть косит на меня весело блеснувшим глазом: в уголке губ притаилась улыбка. Умница девочка, ничего не скажешь! Если б и этот комар-переросток выказал себя таким умницей...

Но нет, смущение в долю секунды испаряется с белесого лица, он улыбается (чего щеришься? Мерзость клыкастая...), начинает кружить около Шельмы: поправлять шаль, сползшую с плечика, снимать нагар с свечи, чтобы «моя прекрасная леди не портила свои обворожительные глаза, занимаясь столь изящным рукоделием при плохом свете... что это вы вышиваете? о, как мило! у вас чудный вкус... нижайше прошу, подарите мне этот шедевр, когда закончите! ах, для мужа?..» У меня аж уши закладывает и зубы начинает ломить от его приторного щебета, в который даже я не успеваю вставить ни слова:

\- Вы очаровательны во всем, моя леди! Я не перестаю завидовать Рэми! Друг мой, ты не ценишь своего счастья! Ты обладаешь величайшим сокровищем на свете! Леди Шельма - просто кладезь достоинств и добродетелей, удивительно, что подобное чудо появилось в обители сумрака, что зовется Сферой! И удивительно, что ты позволяешь ей ходить по этой земле, будь я столь любим фортуной, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте, я выстелил бы ее путь островными шелками и веронским бархатом, сокрушаясь лишь об одном - что сам я слишком грешен, чтобы удостоиться благословения быть ковром под ее ножками...

\- К вашему сведению, сударь мой, кладезь достоинств и добродетелей предпочитает результатам каторжного труда рабов и голодранцев честную грязь под ногами. А муж мой, будучи слишком грешным, чтобы заменить собой облезлую тряпку, которую наш общий друг и радушный хозяин, лорд Ксавье, никак не удосужится убрать с глаз долой, с лихвой искупает свои грехи на супружеском ложе. С утра до ночи, спать не дает, паршивец мой ненасытный...

Морбиус несколько меняется в лице. Шельма великолепно умеет играть светскую даму - уроки Ороро были плодотворными - но тем более эффектно звучат в ее устах слова, которые ни одна чистокровная леди в мужском обществе просто не сумела бы выговорить, хотя она и похлеще может. Действительно, чудо... - Простите меня, господа: у меня болит голова. - Она поднимается, лебедью плывет к выходу. На самом пороге оборачивается. - Да, сударь Морбиус: в следующий раз, когда соберетесь поразить меня потоком своего красноречия, не учите монологи из книг господина Моррана, он слишком высокопарен.

Выкусил?

\- Пожалуй, я тоже пойду... - оправившись от очередного конфуза, говорит вампир.

\- Подожди. - Я и так молчал весь вечер, терпел... как и прошлый, и позапрошлый... как все эти бесконечные вечера этих бесконечных месяцев с тех пор, как лорд Ксавье решил «перевоспитывать» эту падаль ходячую. Может, лорд Ксавье впадает в старческий маразм и путает всякую шваль с маленькими бродяжками-лучевиками? Пусть так, но с меня хватит. Вьется вокруг Шельмы, совсем как комар... то ручку поцелует, то плечико... Иногда хочется попросить ее снять разок браслет. Не всерьез, конечно... Даже не будь она и впрямь величайшей драгоценностью мира для Рэми ЛеБо - кому охота возиться с гиперсильной вампиршей, да к тому же неприкасаемой?..

Я неторопливо - палец за пальцем - начинаю сдергивать лайковую перчатку. Морбиус смотрит на меня с вечной своей насмешливой улыбочкой одной стороной рта. Очень хочется швырнуть перчатку ему в лицо, в эту ухмыляющуюся рожу... и желательно сдобрить ее изрядным зарядом, чтобы кости и мозги - по стенке... Но нельзя. И перчатка аккуратно ложится у самых его ног, в сантиметре от начищенного ботинка.

Усмешка становится шире. Он наклоняется и поднимает перчатку, принимая вызов.

 

* * *

 

Розовый лунный луч крадется в узенькую щелку в шторах. Он все еще заходит ко мне по ночам, зовет на прогулку. Подожди, старый друг - я скоро.

Шельма спит, тревожно хмуря брови. Чувствует что-то, наверное - то ли щиты все-таки не выдерживают, то ли просто женское сердце... а может, приближение ночи багряной луны. Я, конечно, молодец, выбрал времечко для дуэли - луна почти полная.

Луч присаживается на край кровати, выжидающе косится на меня. Я сердито киваю ему: уйди, мол, не мешай. Он хмыкает, нарочито неторопливо удаляется обратно за шторы.

Шельма едва слышно стонет, пальцы сжимаются в кулачок. Что тебе снится, девочка? Кошмар? В другой день я бы разбудил тебя, успокоил... но не сегодня. И так утащил в спальню еще засветло, не давал роздыху, чтобы потом спала крепче... ты еще смеялась - что это, мол, с тобой, Рэми, будто полгода женщину не видел...

Нельзя, чтобы она проснулась посреди ночи и обнаружила, что меня нет рядом. Тянусь к ней лучом эмпатии... в последний момент понимаю, что таким эмоциональным коктейлем я ее не успокою. Себя бы успокоить - я, конечно, уверен в успехе, но все равно что-то точит, нервный холодок в животе... Надо вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее... например, нашу свадьбу - исполнение мечты...

А в голову лезет что-то совершенно не то.

 

 _Девчонка. Тощенькая, с ломкими запястьями и расцарапанными коленками. Она прижимается острыми лопатками к стене проулка, глядя из-под неровной челки на окруживших ее шестерых парней. Вон тот, главный, здоровый детина с неожиданно тонкими пальцами - лучший из молодых карманников Гильдии. Он что-то говорит, радостный гогот дружков заглушает конец фразы. Девчонка только сжимает губы в ниточку. И на что она им сдалась? Денег у нее, судя по лохмотьям, отродясь не было, а женщин и в Гильдии, и вне Гильдии навалом. Ладно, сейчас выясним._

 _\- Эй, ребятки!_

 _Детина поворачивается к тебе с видом кота, отвлекающегося от мышки на другую. Но нахальное выражение на его смазливой роже сменяется почтительным. Ты открываешь рот..._

 _С тем же выражением лица он грузно падает в грязь, потому что босая грязная пятка девчонки легко и беззвучно прикасается к его подбородку. За ним следует толстяк, держась за живот и разевая щербатый рот, как рыба на берегу. Когда ты удосуживаешься все-таки подобрать челюсть, пять обалдуев уже валяются на земле и друг на друге, как кегли. Девчонка аккуратно укладывает на них шестого, откидывает со лба прядку и воинственно поворачивается к тебе._

 _\- Ты кто?_

 _Милая непосредственность..._

 _\- Я Рэми. А ты?_

 _\- Белла._

 _Яркий свет вспыхивает где-то на краю сознания. Опять..._

 _\- Белла..._ belle _... Это означает «прекрасная», - говорит кто-то твоими губами, прежде чем ты успеваешь заткнуть ему рот._

 _\- Да? Ух ты... А откуда ты знаешь?_

 _\- Знаю. А с ними что? - ты спешишь перевести разговор. Если бы ты сам знал, откуда..._

 _\- Да ничего. Полежат немножко, потом оклемаются. Не скажу, правда, что будут в полном порядке..._

 _Мерный стук железных набоек по камню мостовой прерывает вашу беседу. Стража. Зомби их раздери... Надо смываться, пока не поздно. Вряд ли они поверят, что этих шестерых отколошматила девчонка. А вот свалить это на тебя сочтут за милое дело..._

 _\- Бежим! - ты хватаешь ее за руку и ныряешь в щель между домами. Уж что-что, а таких лазеек в Орлинзе достаточно._

 _Вы выскакиваете на свет Дневной минут через пять, в двух кварталах от того проулка. Солнечные лучи ножами впиваются тебе в глаза, и ты отворачиваешься._

 _\- Ой! - Белла прикрывает рот ладонью. - Ты... ты -_ лучевик _?_

 _Ты запоздало соображаешь, что капюшон свалился за время бега, а_ маски _на тебе нет. Но отругать себя не успеваешь._

 _У вас похожие лица - у тебя и у Беллы. Потому что на лоб девчонки свисает тонкая косичка с вплетенной красной нитью._

 _Гильдия Убийц._

 _Мастер._

 _На задании._

 _Вообще-то никто не должен знать тайные знаки Гильдий. Но принцу Гильдии Воров о них рассказали._

 _Ты быстренько меняешь выражение лица. Кажется, она так ничего и не замечает. Такие, как ты, все еще редкость в городах, и она не отрываясь смотрит на тебя..._

 

 _Merde_ , ну при чем тут это? Орлинз и все, что с ним связано - прошлое, которое я по большей части стараюсь забыть... ну, или запрятать подальше в чуланы памяти, оставив снаружи только несколько хорошеньких безделушек, снятых со спрятанных в шкаф скелетов.

Ладно, некогда заниматься самокопанием. Смотрю на обручальное кольцо, поблескивающее на правой руке моей жены... моей второй жены...

 

 _... Да, она не отрываясь смотрит на тебя, как тогда, четыре года назад, только сейчас в ее глазах не испуг и удивление, а любовь. Вы стоите перед алтарем, и святые отец и мать в праздничных алых рясах на два голоса дочитывают молитву о браке. Тебе восхитительно легко и спокойно. Наверное, это и есть счастье. Ты улыбаешься своей... уже жене. И вдруг..._

 _Ненависть._

 _Ледяной черный луч впивается тебе в бок. Далекая, но сильная... очень сильная. И магически направленная. От нее темнеет в глазах, а во рту появляется вкус полыни. От нее не закрыться: хор «нареченных» - монахи в черных шапочках, монахини в белых покрывалах - держит поле под куполом храма._

 _Ты стискиваешь зубы._

 _Наконец обряд закончен. Ты выходишь на ступени храма, держа жену (как непривычно звучит это слово...) на руках, и наконец освобождаешь заклинание. Жаль... тебе хочется купаться в озере чужих эмоций, впитывать радость своих и ее родных, друзей, знакомых, просто гуляк, пришедших повеселиться за чужой счет. Но черный луч скребется в невидимый панцирь._

 _Ты не чувствуешь больше ледяного клинка в боку, но горечь не тает во рту, даже когда ты пьешь из свадебной чаши вино пополам с вязким Эликсиром и передаешь ее Белле. Но когда взмывают к небу голоса скрипок, и люди на площади расступаются, ты забываешь обо всем. Ты видишь только смеющееся лицо Беллы под черным покрывалом, ямочки на порозовевших щеках, непослушную прядку, мелко вьющуюся, бывшую расплетенную косичку..._

 _\- НЕЕТ!!! - от крика смычки с обиженным стоном срываются со струн._

 _Всадник в запыленной одежде мчится сквозь подавшуюся в стороны толпу. Круто осаживает коня в шаге от вас._

 _\- Думали, обвели меня вокруг пальца? Да, отец? - Он смотрит в помрачневшее лицо Мариуса Будро. - Думали, отослали меня - и можно спокойно выдать мою Беллу... мою сестру за какого-то паршивого ворюгу!_

 _\- Джулиан! - Мариус встает, и рядом встает Жан-Люк ЛеБо._

 _\- Что, не так? Только не удалось! Вот он я, здесь! И я вам не позволю! - Всадник ведет коня прямо на меня. И встречается с тобой взглядом..._

 _\- ЧТО?! - Он вместе с конем отлетает в сторону, как от огня. - Белла! Ты выходишь замуж за... за... за этого урода? Да их всех жечь надо!_

 _\- Джулиан!!! - уже хором кричат Жан-Люк и Мариус._

 _\- Обряд уже совершен, - успокаивающе начинает Мариус._

 _\- Ну, так я это исправлю!!!_

 _\- Не надо, Джулиан! - просит Белла._

 _\- Надо! Отец!!! Раз уж ты не можешь защитить честь нашей семьи и Гильдии, придется мне!_

 _\- Джулиан!!! - кажется, вся площадь взрывается криками и увещеваниями._

 _Но Джулиан уже стянул с пальца перстень с выложенным рубинами и ониксами косым крестом._

 _\- Именем Отца Дня и Матери Ночи, я вызываю тебя, новоявленный муженек моей сестры, на дуэль! Здесь и сейчас! И да примет Сумрак неправого!_

 _Он поцеловал перстень. Все._

 _Ты видишь все как будто стороны: в круге вместо танцующих пар - двое. В черном дорожном плаще - Джулиан, в белом костюме жениха - ты. И святые маги вскинули руки, отделяя вас от толпы. Правила просты: шпаги и магия. Первый удар, по традиции, - шпагой._

 _Вы медленно кружитесь, и солнце играет на стали клинков. Нет ничего, кроме солнца, стали и глаз напротив._

 _Выпад! - Джулиан не выдерживает первым. Что ж, отлично. Ты парируешь и отвечаешь, но на этот раз твоя шпага сдобрена парой отличных заклинаний. Однако он тоже готов к бою. Со звоном смыкаются клинки, и разноцветные искры превращаются в песок, когда встречаются два заклинания. Неплохо... Ты уворачиваешься от фиолетового огненного шара и левой рукой выхватываешь из воздуха прозрачное копье._

 _Несколько минут вы швыряетесь друг в друга всем, что попадается под руку из арсенала магии стихий. Ты замечаешь необычные элементы: кажется, Джулиан использует что-то из запасов Гильдии. Шпаги почти забыты, и Белла почти забыта - ты просто наслаждаешься боем, зная, что с распаленным яростью и ненавистью противником справишься легко, стоит только захотеть._

 _Наконец тебе надоедает эта бессмысленная драка, и ты обрушиваешь на противника водопад. Он выныривает из-под тугих струй, смеясь над тобой. А зря._

 _Заклинание холода - одно из самых простых и слабых, его единственное достоинство - оно прошибает любой магический щит. А Джулиан промок насквозь._

 _Ты отворачиваешься от статуи, покрытой ледяной коркой, и ловишь взгляд бледной Беллы, одобрительный кивок Жан-Люка. Сообразив, что к чему, люди аплодируют и смеются. Святые маги начинают сворачивать щит…_

 _День знает, как ему это удалось._

 _Но Джулиан выламывается из льда_

 _и бросается на тебя с побелевшими от бешенства губами,_

 _без магии, высоко занеся руку с клинком,_

 _прямо на шпагу, которую ты все еще держишь в руке._

 

Странно, что Шельма не проснулась от того, как я скриплю зубами. Джулиан... один из моих кошмаров - только тебя мне не хватало сегодня вспомнить. Самая неудачная из моих дуэлей - ни одну я не проиграл, но эта победа оказалась сокрушительней любого поражения.

Так, опять ты не туда полез, Рэми... Давай, успокаивайся, времени уже почти не осталось! Полночь близко...

Я тихонько поднимаюсь, укутываю Шельму одеялом, одеваюсь, выскальзываю за дверь. Живи мы в своем домике, было бы проще, но уже ноябрь, а зимой там холодно, и мы перебрались в замок. Теперь мне нужно суметь проскочить мимо комнаты Логана незамеченным... а потом уговорить собак не тявкать на прощанье...

Луч догоняет меня во дворе, когда я вывожу из конюшни оседланного коня - копыта постукивают по замшелым камням - подмигивает, усаживается на кончик одной из двух шпаг, притороченных к седлу.

До полуночи остается час.

 

* * *

 

Тихо, невыносимо тихо, настолько тихо, что я слышу, как течет кровь в моих венах... Это не красивые слова - действительно слышу: струится, постукивая острыми стокатто пульса. Странно как-то, медленно, будто что-то ей мешает, будто она густеет в жилах.

И ноют зубы.

Но это неважно, потому что я выкарабкиваюсь еще чуть дальше из воронки сна и чувствую, что в груди сжался костистый кулак холода. Я его почти вижу - серовато-бледная кожа, обтянувшая крючковатые фаланги, синеватые вены, длинные хищные ногти-когти. _Х-хол-лод-дно_... Будто я снова во Льдах, муха в янтаре, и так же не двинуться, и не повернуть голову - волосы впаяны морозом в фиолетовый скол скалы...

Нет!!!

Последним рывком я выдергиваю себя из засасывающего водоворота грез, и огонь пробегает по коже. Холод внутри меня, жар снаружи - а я бьюсь между ними, вырываясь из жадных лап, изо всех неожиданно вернувшихя сил выпутываясь из каких-то тряпок, вяжущих движения.

И наконец выкатываюсь прямо под ноги Морбиусу.

\- Ну как? Неплохое пробуждение?

Насмешливый голос кромсает тишину ночи. Болезненную, слишком совершенную тишину ночи багряной луны. Она щурится с безоблачного неба, полная, круглая, налитая кровью... _кррровью..._ кррровью, сумрак ее побери! Что это со мной? Заговариваюсь, что ли? Луна смотрит на нас, и алые лучи окрашивают в живой цвет известково-белое лицо вампира.

Вампира.

Я наконец вспоминаю, чем закончилась дуэль. _Merde!_ _Merde,_ _merde,_ _merde!_

Но... почему я еще жив? Этот гад высосал из меня кровь, я должен уже брести по серым равнинам к сумрачным огням на недостижимом горизонте, а не пялиться в его гнусную рожу... ухмыляется еще...

\- Помочь?

Сссука...

\- Обойдусь.

Я с трудом соскребаю себя в кучку, чтобы подняться, стискиваю зубы. Что-то мешает во рту, слегка цепляется за губу изнутри...

Клыки.

У меня во рту клыки. Это из-за них так зудят десны. Из-за длинных, острых клыков, как у зверя... или вампира...

\- Что ты сделал, сволочь? - Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю, только не хочу знать, не хочу, не хочу... - Зачем?

\- Уже понял? Ну, нравится?

Скалится. Клыки. У меня - такие же. Белые, длинные, острые... острые, белые, длинные... чтобы кусать, чтобы легко лопалась тонкая кожа над голубыми жилками, чтобы из-под нее, как из-под тоненькой грушевой шкурки, брызгал сладкий, сладкий, сладкий сок, только гуще и красный, такой красный, такой сладкий, какой может быть только свежая, горячая, живая кровь... _кровь... кровь... кровь..._

НЕТ!!! Это не я думаю, не я, это кто-то другой за меня думает, как раньше кто-то говорил за меня на чужом языке, умершем языке моих предков, языке крови, крови... _крови_...

\- Сволочь...

\- Вот и благодарность благородного Человека Луча! Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я позволил тебе сдохнуть? Я так и хотел, но в последний момент пожалел - очень уж жалким ты выглядел на камнях...

Сила Дара бешеным табуном проносится под кожей, встает на дыбы в кончиках пальцев. _Merde_ , если б только голова так не кружилась... и колени не тянулись так к сырой каменистой земле... Морбиус благоразумно отходит подальше.

\- Не нервничай, не трать силы. И так еле стоишь. Тебе срочно нужна пища. Догадываешься, о чем я?

Кровь, _кровь, кровь... кррровушка_... горячая, сладкая, красная, _кровушка, кровь_... _кровь... кровь... кровь_... Заткнись, ты! Заткнись! Замолчи! Замолчи... пожалуйста... _крровь_...

\- Не идиот... Ты сделал это нарочно, признавайся! Знал, что ТАКИМ я не вернусь!

\- Конечно, ни одна женщина не согласится жить с мужчиной, который может в любой момент наброситься на нее. А у меня есть хорошая новость... просто великолепная! Генри Маккой почти закончил зелье, которое вновь сделает меня человеком. Маленькая деталь: оно сделано из расчета на меня и тебе не поможет. Конечно, ты можешь вернуться, поплакаться в синюю шерсть нашего общего друга, и он соорудит такое же для тебя, но Шельма уже будет моей. Так или иначе, ты проиграл, креол. Превращение болезненно, но скоро закончится. Живи, летай, на солнце не высовывайся - будет очень больно. Сейчас тебе нужна пища, ищи ее... как - сам знаешь, но в НАШ замок лучше не суйся, ребята там серьезные!

 _Пища... кровь... кррровушка_... Заткнись, мразь, заткнись! И ты, Морбиус, гадина, заткнись! ВАШ замок? Да тебя оттуда взашей выгонят! ТВОЯ Шельма? Как же! МОЯ жена, МОЯ Шельма! Понял? Понял, гад? Гад, гадина... ненавижу... ненавижу, ненавижу! Кровосос поганый... _кровь_... ЗАТКНИСЬ!

Внутренний голос предательски срывается на истеричное полурыдание. Морбиус, сволочь, что ж ты со мной сделал? Ты прав, мразь, тварюка, Сумрак тебя сожри и выплюнь, ты сто раз прав! Лучше б ты меня прикончил, гад, потому что для _такого_ меня ход в замок Ксавье закрыт, _такого_ меня не подпустит к себе женщина, что спит в комнате в западной башне... или нет, не спит, сегодня ночь багряной луны, она не спит, она дрожит от страха, непонятного и оттого еще более жуткого, дрожит и плачет, сжавшись в комочек, вместе со всеми обитателями замка, и нет меня рядом, чтобы обнять, успокоить... бедная моя девочка... все из-за тебя, гад, сволочь! Ненавижу! НЕНАВИЖУ!!!

Что со мной?

Алый свет бьет в разом изменившееся лицо Морбиуса, и я понимаю, что исходит это слепящее сияние от меня. Земля уносится из-под ног, багровая луна стремительно приближается, а тускло-розовые звезды вокруг словно слизывают черные языки неизвестно откуда набежавших туч. Упоительная боль и омерзительное наслаждение пронзает меня всего, кажется, я выгибаюсь в экстазе, кажется, я кричу, отдаваясь окутавшей меня тьме...

Когда последняя восхитительная волна выкатывается прочь из звенящего тела, я еще пару вечностей прихожу в себя, вслушиваясь в странно редкий пульс в висках, ловя слабое дыхание. Полупрозрачная тьма вьется вокруг ласковым котенком, газовым покрывалом, сброшенным игривой танцовщицей из караван-сарая, но почему-то Морбиуса я вижу сквозь нее очень отчетливо, словно сквозь линзу. Судя по его роже, что-то пошло не так. Мелкий, задохленький человечек смотрит на меня, как на воплощение Сумрака. Кажется, я его одним пальцем перешибу.

Только почему-то не хочется.

\- Что с тобой, Гамбит? - чуть не скулит, как щенок болонки перед мастиффом. Смотрю в расширенные до предела глаза...

Это - я?

Угольная фигура в вихре черного тумана. На груди - алая пентаграмма; вокруг головы - багровый нимб луны за моей спиной; лица не видно, только пылают красные глаза; а с рук текут тяжелыми каплями пурпур и мрак, сияющая энергия и непроглядный туман, словно сегодняшняя ночь, багрянец луны и темные облака, сочится на землю из моих вен, и земля вскипает под тугими струями...

Два круглых зеркала на освещенном алыми всполохами застывшем лице вздрагивают и превращаются в два перепуганных бегающих глаза. Боится он меня, до смерти, уже давно пережитой не-умершим, до видимой дрожи во всех конечностях боится. Чувствует - сейчас я его сильнее, потому и трясется. Тьфу... Такую слизь даже убивать неохота.

\- Убирайся, кретин, пока не поздно.

Снова уставился на меня. Хлопнул зенками, раззявил рот - у меня аж уши заложило, так он заорал, ломанулся прочь, как боров, через кусты...

А я упал в грязь и тихо завыл.

 

* * *

 

Очнулся я не скоро и как-то сразу - будто кто-то надавал пощечин, вздернул за шкирку и приказал: «Иди!» А куда идти?

 _«Кррровь! крррови! кррровушшшки...»_

Жуткий голос, похожий на ветер Льдов, оживает в голове, заводит однообразную песню... а репертуар-то он, похоже, у Саблезуба позаимствовал... Тело не слушается, кажется, все, из чего оно состоит - это страшная слабость и голод... вы когда-нибудь ощущали голод кончиками пальцев? Нет? Завидую... Мертвенно-холодный ветер бьется в виски изнутри, как раньше билась жемчужина на тонкой цепочке, твердя: _«цель, цель, цель...»._ Как же вас много, незваных подсказчиков, непрошенных советчиков, указывающих, как жить...

Иду туда, где оставил коня. Но голос шипит: _«Нет... ссслишшшком долго...»_ \- и искры пробегают под кожей, сталкиваются фейерверком в уголках глаз... Когда зрение возвращается, я уже лечу высоко в небе, звезды и луна снова тонут в кромешной тьме... а далеко внизу рвется с привязи мой вороной, и пена летит с морды, и смертный ужас мечется в налитых кровью глазах... Как я все это разглядел с такой высоты? Сумрак его знает...

Город, залитый пурпурным светом, выворачивается из-за горизонта пульсирующим сердцем - и разом гаснет, когда его накрывает моя тень. Моя? Да... огромная туча, распростершаяся по небу от края до края - это я. Черный смерч, опустивший тонкий кончик на пустынную улицу - это тоже я. И человек в черном плаще и трико с алой пентаграммой на груди - это я.

А голод, пропитавший все мое существо - больше, чем я.

 _«Кровиии!»_ \- срывается на верхнюю ноту голос, и тело, на мгновение выйдя из-под моего контроля, бросается вперед. Нет, шалишь... лучше уж я сам. Вот скажи мне, гость незваный у меня в голове, где ты собираешься искать жертву в городе, вымершем по случаю ночи багряной луны?

 _«Крррови!»_ \- завывает голос, а потом его сменяет другой: _«Скорее... Матушка Ночь, Батюшка День, скорее... пожалуйста, на коленях молю, пощадите рабов ваших... скройте, спрячьте... луна...»_

Это еще откуда? _«Вон из того дома»_ \- услужливо подсказывает на этот раз мой личный, давно знакомый внутренний голос... а не схожу ли я с ума? Было бы неплохо...

Повинуясь истекающему слюной в предвкушении голосу, иду в дом. Комната, другая - никого... В третьей я тоже сначала никого не вижу, но скулеж в голове становится почти невыносимым, и в него добавляется кое-что новенькое: _«Матушка, Батюшка, не погубите! Повелите сыну своему, чтобы убрал от меня это исчадие сумрачного пламени... молюююю!!!»_

Это он про меня, что ли? В углу сжался мужичонка в каких-то обносках, пялит на меня зенки с блюдце величиной. Вообще-то он прав, я теперь нечисть...

Очень хочется сесть рядом и заскулить.

Голос радостно взвизгивает: _«Крови!»_ В сознании мелькают картины: я склоняюсь над кем-то, бьется жилка на шее... кожа поддается под напором клыков... кровь хлещет из разорванных артерий... Не хочу!

 _«Придется...»_ Я смотрю на... жертву? пищу? - голос явно предпочитает последнее... - и понимаю - не могу. Просто - не могу, даже если бы вдруг захотел...

Голод скручивает меня в дугу, пронизывая каждую клеточку невыносимой болью, и в памяти вспыхивает...

 

 _Холодная сталь стола под лопатками. Раскаленные иглы белого-белого света в глазах. Огонь боли почти затух, остались тлеющие угли, ставшие уже привычными - как ты раньше без них жил? Не вспомнить... Была ли когда-нибудь другая жизнь? Странно звучащие слова всплывают в мутном сознании: небо... луна... трава... Просто набор звуков. Все - неправда. Ничего нет и не было. Что есть? Есть холодный стол, и боль, и еще - человек в мантии мага, готовящий очередное заклинание... Неееееет!!_

 

Синяя жилка бьется на воробьиной шее, и кожа легко поддается напору клыков...

 

* * *

 

Вкус крови на губах... Ничем не отличается от моей - а уж ее-то я немало перепробовал за свою жизнь. Вот он, едва ощутимый рубчик под тоненькой кожицей нижней губы, там, где зубы впивались в нежную плоть, когда было слишком больно, слишком горько, слишком... слишком хорошо. Тогда кровь пузырьками выплескивалась из уголков рта, и с ней уходило лишнее.

Медь и соль во рту. Расплавленная медь течет в горло, комками проталкивается в грудь, и дальше... тающим теплом растекается по венам, оставляя позади ожоги, присыпанные солью.

Но их я не замечаю. Острым игольчатым кристаллом, взбесившимся ежом-садистом, огненным холодом ворочается в груди то, для чего боль - имя столь же подходящее, как кокетливо-бордельное «лапусечка» Сабаху Нуру. Давно поселившееся в груди чудовище... зелень, пурпур, слепящие искры в глазах...

 

 _Янтарные глаза подернулись серой дымкой, и в серый окрасилась синяя кожа. На ней так ярка кровь... Ты касаешься болезненно сжавшейся руки - и предчувствие смерти входит в тебя, крадется от кончиков пальцев к сердцу._

 _\- Рэми... Я знала, не бойся. Ты не виноват._

 _\- Виноват, - горло перехватывает, ты задыхаешься. Осторожно кладешь ее голову к себе на колени. Заглядываешь в глаза._

 _\- Нет... Рэми, ты обещал, помнишь?_

 _\- Да... Светящаяся карта взорвалась в груди - боль, боль, боль... рвет, кусает, рычит от наслаждения... подминает под себя дыхание... Ребра горят в невидимом огне, а легкие уже сгорели. Медная горечь катается по языку, кислотой ест глаза. Все сильнее кричит от ожогов тело, ему все равно, что обжигает уже не пламя, а холод... сердце покрывается инеем, потом - льдом, ему все труднее биться... обгорелые остатки легких затвердевают и звенят льдинками на ветру... или это хрип?_

 _\- Все... **[ii]**_

 

Смерть, смерть, чужая - как своя, сто раз пережитая... не верьте говорящим, что умирать легко... в смерти каждый раз - как первый. Саднит горло, там же, где уже ничего не болит у парня, свернувшегося комочком у моих ног, в дымных кольцах черного тумана.

Голос довольно мурлычет, сыто бормочет невнятицу, сонно ворчит... затихает. Знаю - на время.

Ему - спать. Мне - скрипеть зубами... клыками... терпеть боль-не-боль выпитой вместе с кровью чужой смерти в груди. Рваться из цепких осклизлых пальцев воспоминаний.

 

 _\- Я люблю тебя, Рэми..._

 _Красные отблески играют на изумрудных локонах, пока карта с шипением разрезает утренний сырой воздух, приближаясь к дрожащей от напряжения перепонке, связывающей тебя и бесплотную фигурку Леди. Вот она касается тонкой мембраны..._

 _Раскаленный нож движется сквозь масло, в которое превратилось твое тело. Струны твоих нервов рвутся под грубыми пальцами, сворачиваясь в спираль, и огонь плавит кости. Но это не ты - это Леди беззвучно кричит напротив. Сейчас она - пламя, на который обрушились плети дождя; из нее взрыв вырывает гибкую мембрану связи, и бесплотное тело, не желая расставаться с тем, что стало его частью, выгибается следом... выворачивается наизнанку..._

 _Рвется в клочья зеленого тумана._

 

Слишком больно, слишком... впиваюсь в губу. Непривычно: вместо одного разрыва, посредине, где спрятался рубчик - два, по бокам; клыки... Сравним вкус, а? Вроде и впрямь никакой разницы...

Ее и не будет, Рэми. Это не твоя кровь, это кровь того бедолаги, что валяется у тебя под ногами... нет у тебя больше крови. Чужая, грубо отобранная, льется в твоих жилах, окрашивает в пурпур губы и снаружи, и изнутри... будто полночи с Шельмой целовался...

Руке щекотно. Поднимаю: вместо ладони - едва очерченный сгусток черного тумана, за ним стелется по воздуху прозрачный шлейф. Хмурюсь. Туман послушно стягивается, меняет цвет, вновь становясь бледно-розовой, ловкой, гибкой кистью с длинными пальцами. Вот, значит, как...

Кожу чуть пощипывает. Голос шепчет сквозь сон: _«Скоро рассвет... больно... Темно - хорошо...»_ И мое тело, подчиняясь ему, расплескивается черным туманом, несется с ветром вверх, к темно-бордовым от света луны окнам заброшенных мансард.

 

* * *

 

Очень хочется сдохнуть. Так хочется, что аж сил никаких нет.

Я сижу на холодной земле посреди улицы и жду рассвет. Мурлыкаю себе под нос...

 

 _Воздушный шар_

 _Последний шанс уйти отсюда_

 _Навсегда_

 _И никогда не возвращаться_

 _Я могу_

 _Лишь только уповать на чудо_

 _И дойти_

 _Не свернуть и не сломаться **[iii]**_

 

Это пел Странный Менестрель, когда мы с ним, смеясь, как безумные, летели над городом на воздушном шаре - новомодной тогда игрушке, изобретенной, кажется, какими-то братьями из Париса... Он и впрямь был странным, этот бродячий певец. Он никогда не пел о любви, потому что не верил в нее. Может, так и пребывал бы в счастливом заблуждении, не попадись ему на пути рыжий вор, скрывавшийся от властей...

 

 _Но как же сложно бросить навсегда_

 _Все то, чем жил, всех тех, кто дорог мне._

 _А за окном идет_ _весенняя гроза..._

Я ушел однажды утром. Я всегда предпочитал уходить перед рассветом, когда заканчивалась ночь, вое время, но день еще не вступил в свои права. Ты вспоминал меня, Менестрель? Конечно... меня никто никогда не мог забыть. Иначе ты не узнал бы меня при нашей предпоследней встрече.

 

 _Ты отпускаешь выпитый насухо труп, облизываешь соленые капельки с губ. Свет тонкого месяца спрыгивает на распущенные волосы, окрашивается красно-рыжим._

 _\- Рэми?! Ты оборачиваешься, делаешь шаг, и уличный выхватывает из темноты половину лица и едва намечает контур фигуры. Окликнувший тебя человек смотрит расширенными глазами на чудовище из страшных легенд: на пурпурное пламя глаз, на алую пентаграмму на груди, на струйку крови, текущую по подбородку. - Рэми..._

 _Ты узнал его, Странного Менестреля, не верившего в любовь. И он тебя - тоже. И потому он медлит, прежде чем пуститься в бегство._

 

Знал бы он, что я теперь могу летать... Он всегда жалел, что людям не дано этого счастья.

 

Стать _как те,_

 _Кому даны природой крылья,_

 _Чтоб летать_

 _И, если что, менять пространство._

 _Воздушный шар,_

 _Последний шанс уйти отсюда_

 _Навсегда_

 _И никогда_ не возвращаться.

 

Никогда... Небо едва заметно светлеет, и кожу пощипывает. Что там, за смертной чертой? Темнота и сумрачные огни... или что-то другое?

 

 _Но как же сложно бросить навсегда_

 _Все то, чем жил, всех тех, кто дорог мне._

 _Как можно вычеркнуть из жизни эти годы,_

 _Радость встречи,_

 _Любовь прекрасных женщин,_

 _Сновиденья_

 _И слепую веру в счастье..._

 

Словно дикий зверь, заслышавший охотничий рожок, я срываюсь с места и туманным облаком прячусь в ближайшем подвале.

 

* * *

 

Замок вгрызается в залитое лунным светом небо башнями-клыками, пьет сияющую матовым серебром кровь. Самое подходящее для меня место, не правда ли? Мой туман затягивает небо черным, отталкивает замок от безропотной жертвы. Узкие окна-бойницы недовольно щурятся... и приветственно распахиваются навстречу хозяину.

Я возвращаюсь от Курта. С исповеди. По идее, должен чувствовать себя спокойным и умиротворенным. Не выходит. На душе гадостно, как обычно. Наверное, не у меня одного... Тяжелое все-таки ремесло у священника. Тайна исповеди, то да се... Вот я сорвался, открылся ему - не вынесла душа вампира, называется - а Люди Луча, когда надумают мне могилку копать, наверняка его отпевать позовут. Каково бедняге будет, а? Он-то знает, что я хоть и мертвый, но все еще живой... А отпевать придется скоро, Шельма при всей своей упертости долго не протянет, самое большее - еще год, и они ее уговорят.

Я туманом мчусь по винтовым лестницам, завешенным гнилыми гобеленами залам, заставленным полуразвалившейся мебелью комнатам. Все это добро осталось от прежних хозяев, а я не стал ничего менять. В конце концов, мне из всего замка нужны только подвал да открытая всем ветрам площадка на восточной башне. Так что я только распугал крыс и пауков - уж что-что, а пугать я теперь умею...

У дверей в подвал я останавливаюсь и принимаю человеческий облик. Рот разом наполняется солено-медной слюной, и хочется превратиться обратно: туман вкуса не чувствует... За год я так и не смог привыкнуть пить кровь без приступов тошноты. Убивать легче.

Что-то не так. Что? Из-за тяжелых, обитых дубом и железом дверй подвала сочится струйка теплого воздуха и... эмоций.

Сумрак! Только этого мне не хватало. Стоило отлучиться больше чем на пару часов, и на тебе - воры залезли! Вор у вора... Тут и красть-то нечего, разве что кто-то распустил слух о сокровищах Черного Короля.

Стоп. Это не воры. Это вообще не люди... не живые - уж живого-то от мертвяка я теперь за милю отличу! Значит... собратья по способу питания заглянули? Решили познакомиться?

Короткая вспышка срывается с ладони - и я вхожу в освободившийся от двери проем в клубах пыли и дыма.

Повсюду горят свечи. Сотни свечей черного воска стоят на полу, лепятся на стенах, помаргивают в люстрах на потолке - даже не знал, что они здесь есть. Вместо моей кровати, оставленной удравшим отсюда в ужасе владельцем (мило с его стороны, не правда ли?) - роскошное гаремное ложе. А на ложе...

Девчонка с ломкими запястьями и расцарапанными коленками?

Нет.

Девушка с ямочками на порозовевших щеках и непослушной вьющейся прядкой на лбу?

Нет.

Женщина с умопомрачительным телом, едва прикрытым черными лоскутами, которые притворяются платьем, и с пышной гривой волос, рассыпанных по плечам?

Почти. И все же - нет.

Вампирша с алыми губами на белом лице и сумрачным блеском в огромных глазах, пылающих изнутри вечным неутолимым голодом?

Вот теперь - в точку.

\- Неужели не рад мне, Рэми?

Голос гулким эхом разносится под сводчатым потолком и падает к моим ногам.

\- Я смотрю, ты все тот же франт, что и раньше. Сейчас самый писк моды - спать в человеческой кровати, а не в гробу... но эта лучше, чем прежняя, правда?

\- Белла, - выдыхаю я. Во рту больше нет ни меди, ни соли, сухо, как в пустыне.

\- Да, Рэми, - мое имя она почти мурлычет, изгибается игривой кошкой, длинные ногти легонько царапают простыни. - Белла. Твоя жена перед богами и людьми... позволю себе заметить - верная жена.

\- Что с тобой стало... - я все не могу оторваться от бездонных глаз, которые, кажется, хотят выпить меня, как я пью кровь.

\- Эликсир продлевает жизнь, но не дает новую.

\- Лучше умереть, чем жить так.

\- Вот как? Ты сам-то веришь в свои слова, _Черный Король_? Почему же ты до сих пор жив?

\- Я бессмертен... - Вру! Морбиус говорил, что солнце нас убивает... но как бы сильно не хотел умереть Гамбит, Черный Король не даст ему такой роскоши.

\- Мы - наследники судьбы и духа рожденных от греховной связи Матери Ночи с ее собственным сыном Сумраком, нас убивает взгляд Отца Дня... - нараспев произносит Белла, цитируя Книгу Гильдий. - То, что ты сказал - ложь и бред. За жизнь стоит платить любую цену.

\- Особенно если платишь не ты.

\- Что ты знаешь о плате?!

Она вскакивает на ноги и как будто становится выше и... чернее?

\- Как ты стал вампиром, Рэми? Морбиус сделал? Да не делай круглые глаза, он мне и рассказал, кто такой Черный Король... перед тем, как сдохнуть.

А я еще от первой неожиданности в себя не пришел... Значит, недолго пришлось Морбиусу побыть человеком. Что ж, туда ему и дорога.

\- ...похрипел от гаснущей вместе с сознанием болью, проснулся уже с клыками. А меня переделывал Эликсир... Может, на Джулиана он и подействовал сразу. Мне не так повезло. Знаешь, что это такое - когда в тебе кипит чуждая сила, рвется наружу? Когда тело не подчиняется мозгу, то отчаянно сопротивляется изменению, то радостно отдается ему? Когда новые клыки начинают резаться с бешеной скоростью, выталкивая прежние зубы, а потом и они выпадают, и все начинается снова? Когда кровь самовольно покидает тело через все поры? И так - не день, не два, а несколько лет!

Я молчу. Я не знаю. А Белла неожиданно падает обратно на кровать, ее интонации резко меняются.

\- Когда я узнала, что Черный Король - это ты... я подумала - это судьба. Они все боятся тебя, чувствуют, что ты сильнее... ты другой... Я никогда не боялась. Я тоже другая... Черная Королева - так они меня прозвали, уже давно. Рэми, Рэми... - она стекает с постели, скользит ко мне, гипнотизирующе мурлычет. - Я так скучала по тебе... После нашей последней встречи я была зла - прости меня, я была не права... это просто глупая ревность, Рэми, ведь я так люблю тебя...

Мягкие руки вьются вокруг меня, оглаживают складки плаща, находят застежки трико, прокрадываются под него... Нежный голос льется водопадом...

\- Мы ведь все еще муж и жена, Рэми, не так ли? Пусть у нас не было брачной ночи - но я хранила верность, Рэми, милый, я ждала тебя, только тебя... Посмотри - я все приготовила: супружеское ложе, праздничный ужин...

Она поворачивается, прищелкивает пальцами - черное покрывало слетает с незаметной бесформенной кучи в углу.

Все очарование ее мурлыканья разом исчезает.

Люди. Двое мужчин, три женщины - молодые, одна совсем еще девочка. Замотанные в веревки, как в коконы, перепуганные до полусмерти и отнявшегося языка.

Ужин.

Щиты опускаются, и в мое сознание и душу врывается знакомый уже холодный вой: _«Крррровиии!»_ , в котором я с трудом узнаю голос женщины, которую когда-то хотел называть женой.

\- Убирайся.

Бездонные глаза туманятся недоумением. _«Кррровиии...»_ \- не так уверенно ноет голос.

\- Забирай... это - я киваю на кучку в углу - и убирайся отсюда. Никогда больше не появляйся на моем пути, слышишь? Наш брак недействителен. У меня есть жена, видишь? - я вскидываю руку с тонкой полоской кольца.

Ядовитый визгливый хохот раскатывается под сводом.

\- Жена?! У тебя? Это та потаскушка с плесенью в волосах, что ли? Вот _тот_ брак и впрямь недействителен, если не потому, что ты уже был женат на мне, так по причине смерти супруга! Ты мертв, Рэми - помнишь? Ты больше не принадлежишь тому миру, в котором живет эта твоя так называемая «жена» и так называемые друзья, которые забыли тебя прежде, чем ты успел умереть. Ты теперь на другой стороне, где царит Огонь и Сумрак - и здесь нет для тебя ровни, кроме меня!!

Сумрачное пламя полыхает в ее глазах. Стены начинают дрожать, пыль сыплется с потолка.

\- Прекрати, Белла! - Я все еще надеюсь ее образумить... видимо, Ксавье и его идеи въелись в меня глубже, чем я думал. - Мы не в опере. Лучше уйди добром. Может, ты и сильнее остальных кровососов, но со мной тебе не справиться.

\- Ха! - Она возносит руки горе, и сверху летят уже ощутимые камни. Свечи, вопреки всем законам природы, вспыхивают ярче, слепят меня.

\- Остановись! - продолжаю взывать к ее давно помраченному разуму. Но внутри уже просыпается рассерженная волна, поднимается к мозгу, наполняет руки силой... Сияние окружает мои ладони, словно в каждой я держу по звезде. Но Белла будто и не замечает. Трещины бегут по стенам живыми змейками, сила переполняет меня, и я не выдерживаю...

Видит небо, я не хотел ее убивать.

Я хотел только оглушить ее.

Но я слишком давно не пользовался этим своим Даром.

И ослепительные лучи, сорвавшиеся с моих пальцев, пронзили насквозь тело Беллы и выжгли черные дыры в стене.

Взрыв сотряс замок, эхом прокатился по подвалу...

Камень, сорвавшийся с потолка, угодил мне в висок, и наступила тьма.

 

* * *

 

Я перебираю жирный пушистый пепел. Говорю себе: «Это Белла. Девочка из моего детства... моя первая любовь...» Не верится. Говорю: «Это Белла. Убийца по рождению и воспитанию. Кровавая вампирша, как и я.» Тоже не верится.

Тихо скулит в углу кто-то из «ужина». Они все еще валяются там, связанные и полудохлые от голода, а главное - ужаса. Отпустить, что ли?

Пепел, растертый в пыль, витает в воздухе, летит в глаза. Глаза щиплет, но слез нет. Тело, питающееся кровью, не хочет расставаться ни с какой жидкостью. Ты верно угадал, поэт...

 

 _В комнате было темно: высокий дом напротив не давал даже лучику багряной луны подобраться к зарытым ставням, но даже призрака пурпура во мраке комнаты хватило ее обитателю, чтобы сжаться от страха в углу. Суккуб, помнится, говорила, что от страха люди становятся невкусными. Но тебе - или тому, что вселилось в тебя - все равно. Ты привычно молниеносным движением кидаешься к нему, впиваешься в горло - и запоздало замечаешь, что в коктейле эмоций с твоим появлением возникла необычная примесь: восхищение и немного - сожаление... Но упоение от утоления вечного голода смывает лишние мысли._

 _Напившись, ты подходишь к окну, открываешь ставни, окунаешься в любимый с детства свет багряной луны. Твоей луны - теперь уже по праву._

 _Ворвавшийся в окно ветер шуршит одиноким листком бумаги, притулившимся на столе. Ты бездумно поднимаешь его, пробегаешь взглядом по черным строчкам на красном от света фоне..._

 _Его уста - пурпуровая рана_

 _От лезвия, пропитанного ядом;_

 _Печальные, сомкнувшиеся рано,_

 _Они зовут к непознанным усладам._

 _И руки - бледный мрамор полнолуний._

 _В них ужасы неснятого проклятья._

 _Они ласкали девушек-колдуний_

 _И ведали кровавые распятья._

 _Ему в веках достался странный жребий –_

 _Служить мечтой убийцы и поэта,_

 _Быть может, как родился он, - на небе_

 _Кровавая растаяла комета._

 _Он злобен, но не злобой святотатца,_

 _И нежен цвет его атласной кожи._

 _Он может улыбаться и смеяться,_

 _Но плакать... плакать больше он не может. **[iv]**_

 

Ты смотришь на искаженное лицо мертвеца. Может, это играют тени, может, просто гримаса смерти... но тебе кажется - Странный Менестрель улыбается.

 

Я поднимаюсь и иду к людям в углу. Того, кто скулит, надо прикончить первым...

Есть хочется.

 

* * *

 

 _К глубокой ране приставлена кружка,_

 _Чтобы ни капли зря не пропало._

 _Услышал, как громко пальнула пушка._

 _Есть еще шанс начать все сначала._

 _Выпить настой из теплой и красной_

 _Крови, чтоб легче дышать стало,_

 _И ужаснуться всему, что прекрасно._

 _Вызвать приятные сильные спазмы._

 _Ночь надвигается_

 _Закрой скорее_

 _Все окна и двери_

 _Надвигается ночь_

 _Ночь надвигается_

 _В поисках плоти шныряют голодные люди и звери_

 _Надвигается ночь. **[v]**_

 

Слышишь меня, Менестрель? Ты редко пел эту песню - слишком она была необычной... навевала ужас на слушателей... совсем как я. В одну из наших быстро пролетевших ночей ты сказал, что все твои стихи и песни, что ты написал прежде и напишешь потом - обо мне, просто ты раньше этого не знал.

Ты был прав, Менестрель.

 

 _Все, что могло бы случиться сегодня –_

 _Все уже было и осточертело._

 _И вот опять, ненасытно голодный,_

 _Я отправляюсь на новое дело._

 _Взять эти звезды в мешок из-под гнили_

 _И утопить, не взирая на слезы._

 _Если кого-то вчера не убили,_

 _Есть еще завтра, и это серьезно._

 

Я - Рэми Этьен ЛеБо. Я был Человеком Луча по прозвищу Гамбит. А до этого - вором по прозвищу Гамбит. До этого - просто Вором, наследным принцем Гильдии Орлинза... до этого...

Много кем я был за свою короткую пеструю жизнь, в конце которой - как я думал - у меня было назначено свидание со смертью. Но когда я прибежал, задыхаясь от спешки, на назначенное место встречи, оказалось, что она не пришла. И ждать, наверное, уже незачем.

 

 _Ночь надвигается_

 _Закрой скорее_

 _Все окна и двери_

 _Надвигается ночь_

 _Ночь надвигается_

 _В поисках плоти шныряют голодные люди и звери_

 _Надвигается ночь._

 

Ты прав, Менестрель. И Кандра права. Те, кем я был прежде, умерли. Остался только Черный Король. И, наверное, это все-таки я. Я приму это.

Постараюсь принять.

Надвигается ночь.

Ветер треплет плащ, кутается в его тяжелые складки. Здесь, на вершине восточной башни - всегда ветер. Где-то вдалеке играют истеричные скрипки.

Я смотрю туда, где у самого горизонта блестит огнями Йорра. Там, на опушке зеленого Шерского леса, стоит маленький храм Семьи. Возле него - старое кладбище. Там давно уже никого не хоронят.

Но совсем недавно там появилась свежая могила.

Я кручу в пальцах узкое золотое обручальное кольцо и перевожу взгляд южнее, туда, где за горбатыми холмами стоит Рэм, город с тысячью прозвищ. Святой город. Вечный город. Непокорный город. Тринадцатый город.

Город-без-магистра - так называли его до недавних пор. Скоро это прозвище придется забыть. Рэмья, предутренняя звезда, в честь которой назвали город и меня, подмигивает Тринадцатому, Высшему Магистру Рэма - сильнейшему вампиру, известному как Черный Король.

Забавно: Рэм... мой Рэм - единственный вольный город, в котором я не бывал. Слетать, что ли?

Кольцо выскальзывает из моих пальцев, отскакивает от парапета и летит вниз. Я слушаю, как оно со звоном прыгает по камням, и смотрю, как вспыхивают искорки на гладкой поверхности бесполезного кусочка металла. Потом замечаю другое движение далеко внизу.

По склону горы карабкается маленькая фигурка. Девушка. Очень красивая и злая.

 

* * *

[i] Морбиус – оригинальный персонаж из цикла «Возле Тьмы», автор Candra. Данный текст частично заимствует сюжетные ходы и персонажей и произведений этого цикла, особенно из рассказов «Память» и «Возле Тьмы» (прочитать можно здесь: http://www.remylebeau.narod.ru/fanfictions/slash.htm)

[ii] Основано на фанфике «Тень», автор Candra

[iii] Найк Борзов, «Воздушный шар»

[iv] Н. Гумилев, «Портрет мужчины»

[v] Найк Борзов, «Ночь надвигается»


	7. Черное. Тьма

_Мне снился обнаженный меч,_

 _Похожий на меня,_

 _И яростно-кровавый смерч_

 _Взбешенного огня,_

 _И бились о клинок, звеня,_

 _Копыта черного коня,_

 _Что несся на закате дня..._

 _И я кричал во сне._

 _Мне снилась прожитая жизнь –_

 _Чужая, не моя._

 _**Г.Л.Олди** _

 

Счастье, густое и медленное, как горячий мед, течет вокруг него и внутри, под серебряной кожей, вместо крови. Счастье золотыми искрами мерцает в алых глазах, из-под отяжелевших век. Счастье…

Счастье свернулось клубочком в его руках и тихо посапывает, и мягкие рыжие волосы щекочут ему нос.

За это счастье было заплачено дорого. Особенно много пришлось платить тебе. Умереть и воскреснуть… переродиться – чудовищем. Встретить девочку, готовую ради встречи с любимым пойти на край света, и вместе с ней отправиться убивать человека, которого в ту пору ненавидел – чтобы, встретившись лицом к лицу, понять, что по-прежнему любишь его. Избавиться от проклятья вампиризма – чтобы пробудить другое проклятье, еще более чудовищное, спавшее в тебе с рождения и обретшее форму только теперь. Вернуться к друзьям и возлюбленной – и покинуть их снова, не оставив за собой даже воспоминаний…[i]

Ты давно уже не нуждаешься в сне, как и в воде, и в пище, и в дыхании, но многолетняя привычка не сдает позиции. Ты всегда был ночным животным – но когда ночь начинает близиться к рассвету, твои веки тяжелеют, и постель оказывается привлекательной не только как удобное место для любовных игр. Сладко зевнув, ты утыкаешься носом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом того, с кем ты делишь эту постель, и погружаешься в грезы. Пока он рядом, кошмары тебя не потревожат…

Господин Злыдень, чьим именем матери боятся пугать детей, стережет твой сон. Впрочем, для тебя он – Натаниэль Эссекс. Нат. Он избавился от привычек смертных, но так любит эти медлительные часы, когда ты спишь у него на груди, расслабленный, теплый, как ласковый котенок. Иногда он легонько проводит рукой по твоим волосам, не уставая поражаться их шелковой мягкости. Он забывает об исследованиях и опытах, о планах и идеях, и наслаждается покоем, и любовью, и счастьем…

 

* * *

 

\- Рыжик!

Гулкое эхо путается в паутине, густым кружевом раскинувшейся под высоким потолком узкого мрачного коридора.

\- Ры-ыжик! Рэми!

Ты опять забрался неизвестно куда. Когда тебе нечем заняться, а Нат занят в лаборатории, ты отправляешься исследовать давно заброшенные закоулки древнего замка, где стены расписаны благородной пастелью лишайников, а ноги тонут в пушистом ковре многовековой пыли. Нат живет в нескольких комнатах на первом этаже, все остальное пустует, старинная мебель гниет, ткани рассыпаются в прах, и лица на старомодных фамильных портретах уходят во мрак темнеющего лака, задвигая за собой занавеси кракелюр. И пламя свечей в тяжелом подсвечнике тонет в омутах зеркал…

Нат идет по коридорам, о которых он сам уже не помнит, по следам в пыли, и воск капает на пол, сворачивается грязно-серыми шариками. Протоптанная тропка петляет, слепым кутенком тычется в каждую дверь, перед которыми пыль дугой отодвинута в сторону – значит, сюда ты заходил. Лиц на портретах не различить, только белки глаз еще блестят из темноты, будто следят. В зеркалах мечутся тени. «Зачем столько портретов… зачем столько зеркал?» - думает Нат. «Приказать все выбросить… а, какая разница…» И снова зовет тебя.

Наконец тропинка растворяется в чистом от пыли полукруге и дальше не ведет. Значит, здесь.

\- Рэми! – Нат легко открывает пудовую дверь на заржавевших петлях, желтый свет спрыгивает на пол, ныряет в черный затхлый воздух. Отзвуки голоса бросаются вслед – исчезают. Тихо.

Очень тихо.

Слишком тихо.

Только в такой тишине можно услышать твое легкое дыхание.

Оранжевые пальчики света отбивают дробь по стеклу и бронзе, ласково касаются искристой гривы пурпурно-рыжих волос.

\- Рэми… - но ты не оборачиваешься. Даже не вздрагиваешь. Алые точки зрачков отражаются в черной глади зеркала, выступившей из пыльного серого бархата там, где прошлась твоя узкая ладонь. Во всей позе – неподвижность камня.

Стальные пальцы до синяков стискивают плечо, но ты будто не чувствуешь. Язычки пламени в бездонных глазах прикованы к зеркальной полосе, и напряжены мышцы под тонкой тканью. Но на лице – страх и боль, и бьется голубая жилка под левым глазом…

Под тяжелым кулаком зеркало взрывается пылью и фонтаном осколков, а тишина – звоном и наконец освободившимся криком:

\- НЕТ! Нет, нет, нет…

Руки Ната подхватывают тебя у самого пола и несут прочь, прочь из проклятой комнаты, подальше от хищного оскала обломков стекла в витиеватой бронзовой раме. Но в коридоре зеркала смотрятся друг в друга, и при виде своего в них отражения ты вновь кричишь, и тогда Нат на мгновение высвобождает одну руку, взмахивает – зеленые искры рассыпаются в темноте коридора, и серебристый дождь осколков обрушивается в пыльный ковер. Он идет, и ты все еще бормочешь невнятный отказ-мольбу ему в плечо, то и дело всхлипывая, но все тише и тише, и когда вы добираетесь наконец до жилых комнат, ты уже спишь, и он не смеет тебя будить…

Проснувшись, ты так и не смог вспомнить, что увидел в зеркальном омуте. На всякий случай Нат приказал перебить и выбросить все зеркала.

 

* * *

 

Они напали внезапно – насколько внезапно могут нападать благороднейшие из благородных не по крови, а по духу, Люди Луча.

Вы сидите вдвоем в одном кресле, под круто изогнутым сводом, на котором пляшут блики от камина. Впрочем, «вдвоем» - не совсем верное слово: твои щиты опущены, и эмпатия и телепатия соединяют вас в одно существо крепче и полнее, чем любовное слияние. Твои-его-ваши мысли текут неторопливой, теплой и густой рекой, не замутненной илом воспоминаний; твои-его-ваши чувства окутывают вас мягким коконом, отрезая от мира, от холода и боли, и ровно бьются два сердца в двух телах. Так хорошо…

Пламенно-малиновый луч пересекает комнату в шаге от вас, и дальняя стена медленно оседает грудой камней и щебня, а на вас накатывает волна пыли и грохота. Щиты почти слышно щелкают, становясь на место, и ни ты, ни Эссекс не можете удержаться от хриплого стона: боль от разрыва невыносима. Но твое тело реагирует быстрее, чем расслабленный теплом и лаской мозг, и секунду спустя Эссекс возвышается серебряной колонной в спирали черного тумана.

Грязно-желтые клубы пыли слегка рассеялись, и сквозь них видно ослепительно голубое небо, а в нем, мрачной низко нависшей тучей – черный гибкий силуэт дракона. Черная Птица ловит воздушные потоки над границей леса, а напротив, на каменистой площадке, мельтешат пестрые фигурки.

Кольцами тьмы ты стекаешь с края обрезанного пола и направляешься к ним. Видя одновременно все вокруг на полный оборот, ты смотришь, как наливаются зеленым светом сжатые кулаки Ната… нет, уже Господина Злыдня – чудовищно высокого, одетого только в стальную броню собственной кожи, по которой пробегают изумрудные всполохи, и кровавым пурпуром сияют глаза, а за спиной выстроились послушные мысленному приказу Мародеры, омерзительные в своем гротескном уродстве. А впереди – словно раскрашенные куколки на ярмарке – Люди Луча.

Голубое и белое – Лед. Льдинка, Ледышка, Сосулька… Бобби. Желтое и синее – Росомаха, Логан, ворчливый и недоверчивый… вернейший из друзей. Зеленое – незнакомый костюм… Джубили? Ее-то зачем сюда притащили, мала еще… Черное и фиолетовое – Джина… ни одно прозвище ей не идет, и ни одного слова не находится для характеристики, Джина и Джина, второй лидер в отряде. Черное и желтое – Одноглазый, официальный лидер и зануда. Только белое – Гроза… Дождик, сестренка… Желтое и зеленое – Шельма. Твоя многолетняя любовь и жена… бывшая жена.

Время замирает натянутой тетивой, звенит от напряжения, и ты вьешься клубами черного тумана, смотришь на застывших Людей Луча, смотришь, смотришь… Ты примерно представляешь, что сейчас видят они – замок, разрезанный пополам бритвенным лезвием взгляда Скотта, выставивший напоказ все свое содержимое; грозная фигура Господина Злыдня и полукруг его прихвостней; и между ними и Людьми Луча – стена сгустившегося мрака. Ты точно знаешь, что они чувствуют – ужас, необъяснимый, неконтролируемый, идущий из глубин сознания, из спинного мозга, скручивающий тело в дрожащую от напряжения пружину, мучительный… ужас ночи багряной луны кипящими ледяными волнами катится сквозь Людей Луча, залитых ласковым ясным солнечным светом. Ужас сладкой патокой, жидким огнем спирта струится в твоих венах (хотя какие вены у тумана?), наполняет тебя силой. А они молодцы, держатся. Другие давно бы уже разбежались в панике. А эти…

Стрела срывается со звенящей тетивы, и мир приходит в движение. Скотт на секунду сдергивает с глаз очки из шлифованного рубина. Малиновый луч пронзает густую тьму – но не причиняет тебе вреда; туман расступается перед ним, и вскипает груда булыжников, оставшихся от упавшей половины замка. Джина держится за висок – мелкая невидимая сеть повисает в воздухе, пытаясь окружить волнующийся, изменчивый туман, собрать его в горсть. Ты смеешься и рассыпаешься на сотни крошечных частиц, легко уворачивающихся от ловушки. Как все легко, когда ты – туман…

Фейерверки и когти, молнии и ледяные глыбы – что они могут сделать почти бесплотным завиткам мрака? Ты вьешься вокруг Людей Луча, стелешься по земле, растекаешься под ногами, выпуская тонкие щупальца, чтобы игриво помаячить перед носом у кого-нибудь из них. Росомаха яростно полосует гибкое щупальце когтями – без толку… Это не битва – игра; Люди Луча пытаются выпутаться из ковра тумана, а Мародеры не теряют времени. Злыдню даже не пришлось пока вступить в бой. Он просто стоит и смотрит. Просто…

Слишком просто.

Это не бой – это бойня. Люди Луча не знают, против кого сражаться – против Мародеров ли, нападающих, как шакалы – прыжок, укус и назад – или против непонятного тумана, путающегося в высокой траве, вроде бы не причиняющего вреда, но внушающего необъяснимый, животный ужас.

Черный прибой скатывается с зеленого травяного берега, обращенным вспять девятым валом всплескивается рядом с Эссексом – и вот уже две пары алых глаз смотрят на сражение. Его, пурпурные от края до края, и твои, огненные кольца в темноте. Ты, тонкий и затянутый в черное, мог бы казаться тенью стального великана, если бы не пламенная грива волос, растрепанных ветром. Ваши руки почти соприкасаются: его пальцы светятся изумрудным, твои – багряным.

Люди Луча во все глаза уставились на нового врага. Идиоты… деритесь же, вас сейчас как кур перещиплют… Ну же, Бобби, Логан, Джуб, чего стоите? Давай, сестренка, врежь этому придурку рукастому, нечего на меня смотреть, будто никогда не видела…

Никогда. Не видела. Так и есть.

Неожиданные и непрошеные слезы наворачиваются на глаза от внезапного осознания истинности этих слов. Сон Забвения… твой прощальный подарок. Если бы можно было и самому уснуть, а проснувшись – забыть – эти лица, имена, голоса… Но – нет. Шрамы, покрывавшие тело Рэми ЛеБо, исчезли с кожи Черного Короля, но рубцы на памяти не рассосутся никогда. Ты помнишь.

А они – нет.

Взявшийся из ниоткуда желто-зеленый комок ярости с пронзительным визгом врезается в тебя и впечатывает в стену. Руки вспыхивают пурпуром – и гаснут. Маленькие, но от этого не менее тяжелые кулачки крушат твои ребра – даже с браслетом Шельма дерется получше многих уличных бойцов, а сейчас браслета на ней нет. Ты знаешь, что должен защищаться… но как? Физически ты слабее, «Костер Очищенья», которым пылают твои ладони, несет смерть… а это – не безликий враг, это Шельма, твоя жена, твоя любимая, каштановые волосы рассыпались по плечам, белая прядка прилипла ко лбу, лезет в глаза, сияющие солнцем сквозь изумруд…

Ты в последний момент замечаешь зеленый отблеск на ее щеке и, собрав последние силы, толкаешь ее в сторону. От неожиданности она не успевает помешать и падает на пол, далеко от дымящейся дыры в стене, там, где вы только что были, прикрытая твоим телом от следующего луча, едва не сорвавшегося с пальцев Эссекса.

\- Рэми! Отойди! – коротко бросает он, и, повернув голову, ты видишь злое недоумение в багровых глазах.

\- Нет, Нат! Оставь ее! – Шельма, полуоглушенная падением, начинает вырываться – еще слабенько, но тебе и так почти не под силу ее сдерживать.

\- Почему?

Сотни ответов проносятся у тебя в голове, но ни один не удовлетворит его. Кроме…

\- Оставь ее, Нат. Так надо.

Кровь на стенах туннеля… Так надо. Крики пленными птицами бьются о стены… Так надо. Зеленые сполохи на тонких длинных пальцах лекаря гаснут, и ты выпускаешь Шельму, поспешно откатываешься в строну, рассыпаясь клубами тумана. Так надо.

Она с ужасом смотрит на кольца тьмы, переводит взгляд на Злыдня, и глаза ее вновь наполняются яростью. Она всегда была смелой – бросаться на явно превосходящего ее врага, имея еще одного, непонятного и непредсказуемого, за спиной… Эссекс бросает на тебя короткий взгляд, стискивает челюсти – и шагает в раскрывшийся за спиной портал. Шельма, пролетев сквозь пустое место, круто тормозит и оборачивается.

\- Перестань. – Ты выступаешь из тумана, даже не вполне воплотившись в человека – ровно настолько, чтобы образовались голосовые связки. Ты очень надеешься, что твои слова звучат не умоляюще. – Тебе с нами не справиться. Иди к… своим… друзьям…

Она нерешительно останавливается, косится туда, где на поляне Люди Луча отступают под напором Мародеров. Снова на тебя. И стрелой взвивается в воздух.

Черная Птица, повинуясь немому приказу Джины, низко планирует над поляной. Мародеры врассыпную разбегаются подальше от могучих крыльев. Им везет, что приручить можно только дракона, не умеющего дышать огнем… Изрядно пощипанные Люди Луча кто как забираются на спину черного гиганта, и он тяжело летит над верхушками деревьев. По бокам расчерчивают воздух два маленьких силуэта - белый и желто-зеленый..

Кольца тумана свиваются в человеческую фигуру. Мокрые дорожки радугой играют на твоих щеках. Неуверенная рука несмело прикасается к рыжим волосам. Ты всхлипываешь и неожиданно утыкаешься ему в плечо. Нат осторожно гладит пышную огненную гриву, бережно отстраняет тебя, заглядывает во влажно блестящие глаза. Холодные серебряные пальцы нежно стирают радугу с бледного лица.

 

* * *

 

Предрассветная, густая темнота, тишина, сон, покой и любовь, надежные руки…

… Внезапно твое тело натягивается струной, и тяжелые прохладные пряди клубятся вокруг серебристых пальцев черным туманом.

\- Рэми? – негромко спрашивает он.

Упругие мышцы и бархатная кожа уплывают из-под встревоженных прикосновений сгущенной темнотой.

\- Рэми!

Туман неторопливо, но в одно мгновение расползается по комнате, и вот уже нет ни стен, ни бледного лунного света, только тьма от одного края бесконечности до другого, и кольца мрака обвивают его неосязаемыми змеями. Он протягивает руки, но ловит лишь пустоту.

\- РЭМИ!!!

Он зовет мрак по имени, но черный туман не откликается; и густая тишина сухой водой заливает уши. И Натаниэль Эссекс впервые за много столетий вспоминает, что такое страх. Он кричит в переполненной тьмой пустоте, он тщетно зовет тебя, и больше всего на свете боится, что ты никогда не ответишь… Ненавистное чувство беспомощности охватывает его – как тогда, когда умирал Адам, когда Ребекка с последними вздохами выталкивала из себя проклятия… когда ты не вернулся из туннелей.

Наконец туман начинает водоворотом стекаться в один угол, и сгусток тьмы обретает форму человеческого тела. Ты скорчился на каменном полу, прикрывая руками голову, и в тишине дробно стучат зубы.

\- Рэми… Рыжик… - Нат срывается с места, бросается к дрожащему комочку у стены; это не внушающий ужас черный туман, не могучий Черный Король, это просто его Рэми, его хрупкий возлюбленный, которому приснился кошмар, и он знает, что делать – надо просто обнять, прижать, стереть слезы, смыть воспоминания потоком ласковой невнятицы…

Вспышка алых углей из-под рыжей челки обжигает больнее пурпурной молнии, полоснувшей серебристое плечо, оставив на секунду красный след.

\- Не… надо… - шепчут сиреневые, сведенные страхом губы, и Нат с ужасом видит, как мертвенно-бледно твое лицо, яркие пряди на нем – как языки огня, а огоньки взгляда, наоборот, гаснут, становясь тоненькими багряными кольцами вокруг расширенных до предела зрачков; а потом твои глаза закатываются, только черные полоски влажно поблескивают под полуопущенными веками, и странно кривится рот, из которого вырываются странные, никогда не слышанные ранее слова:

\- _Metamron, melach… barot, mach et vos… vos omnes… conjuro te cerea… deum vivid vertutem horum…. ubique_ _…_ _metatron,_ _melach…_

Нат шепчет твое имя, протягивает руки, но между вами – невидимая стена. Ты смотришь сквозь него, и багряная завеса муки, которой нет названия, застилает твой взгляд. Загадочные слова сыплются с губ отчаянной скороговоркой, и кажется – этот поток никогда не иссякнет. Эссекс стоит перед тобой на коленях, и та же мука отражается в его глазах; неконтролируемая ничем, твоя эмпатия растекается по комнате лавой из кратера вулкана.

Все заканчивается внезапно – так удар меча обрывает болтуна. Почти слышный щелчок щитов прекращает буйство эмпатии, из твоих полуоткрытых губ вырывается только прерывистое дыхание, и вас больше ничего не разделяет. Нат осторожно касается твоего плеча.

\- Рыжик…

\- Нат? – Алые глаза с немыслимо расширенными зрачками с трудом выкатываются из-под тяжелых век. – Нат…

Слезы боли и страха катятся по твоему лицу на стальную кожу его плеча. Холодные ладони успокаивающе скользят по густым волосам.

\- Что со мной было, Нат? Что? – тихо спрашиваешь ты, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Он не знает, что ответить.

 

* * *

 

Где-то очень-очень далеко, в месте, положение которого нельзя даже определить понятиями «там» и «здесь», в зеркале в раме из черного мрамора, намертво вправленном в стену, собирается сумеречная дымка, и в ней скрываются, будто уходят вглубь темного стекла, ваши с Натом неяркие силуэты, и все отчетливей проступает отражение огромного мрачного зала, где в узкие окна льется кровь заката, и жуткого и немыслимо привлекательного существа с желто-зелеными колдовскими глазами.

 

* * *

 

Отвернувшись от хитросплетения стеклянных трубок и пробирок с разноцветными жидкостями, он бросает через плечо короткий взгляд. Точнее, взгляд должен был быть коротким – но не мог не задержаться. Ты расположился на письменном столе Эссекса, нахально спихнув пыльные золотообрезные фолианты на пол; руки закинуты за голову, одна длиннющая нога вытянута; ты внимательно изучаешь начищенный носок сапога. Зрелище не из тех, от которых легко оторваться. Нат непроизвольно облизывает губы, трясет головой и не без труда возвращается к работе.

Ты ухмыляешься и продолжаешь наблюдать за ним, дожидаясь, когда же наконец подойдет к концу этот, конечно же, очень важный, но такой скучный опыт. Вид хрупкой конструкции из стекла и серебра завораживает – она вся подрагивает и мерцает, отражая огни сотен свечей, заливающих помещение слишком ярким для твоих чувствительных глаз светом. В бесчисленных колбочках и сосудах что-то бурлит, вскипает, испаряется, замерзает, переливается, смешивается… от этого зрелища кружится голова…

Резкий звук возвращает тебя к действительности. Нат чиркает спичкой и вполголоса ругает безруких помощников: вчера кто-то не закрыл окно, и за ночь все, что могло, отсырело. Спички в том числе.

Ты фыркаешь себе под нос, протягиваешь руку, и сорвавшийся с пальца тоненький алый лучик дотрагивается до фитиля под причудливо изогнутой колбой. Едва слышный хлопок, тусклые искры – и пропитанный спиртом фитиль горит ровным синеватым пламенем. Нат машинально еще раз чиркает спичкой, косится на тебя, откладывает коробок.

Ты невинно поднимаешь брови, картинно отворачиваешься, небрежным жестом подцепляешь с пола первую попавшуюся книгу. Нат хмыкает – чтение никогда не было твоим любимым занятием, тем более не мог быть в твоем вкусе занудный и невнятный научно-алхимический бред, из которого он пытался выудить крупицы действительно ценного знания.

Взвесив на руке толстый том, ты по-кошачьи ловко переворачиваешься на живот, бухаешь книгу на стол перед собой, принимаешься листать плотные, хрустящие страницы, испещренные непонятными символами, кое-где украшенными витиеватыми мистическими рисунками. Тебе скучно, и такое развлечение – лучше, чем ничего. Шурх… шурх… - монотонно шуршат листы и вдруг останавливаются. Ты недоуменно наклоняешь голову набок, откидываешь со лба волосы…

На желтой, исписанной выцветшими чернилами странице лежит ручное зеркальце в оправе из потемневшего серебра. И по туманному стеклу бегут, бегут, бегут чарующие тени…

Наверное, ты все-таки вскрикнул, потому что Нат, старавшийся не смотреть в твою сторону, чтобы не отвлекаться, обернулся и успел увидеть, как гаснет черно-зелено-золотое сияние, узким лучом сходясь над развернутой книгой. В два шага он оказывается рядом – но свет уже потух, и только по зеркальному стеклу пробежали последние черные сполохи, будто облизываясь.

 

* * *

 

Ты медленно поднимаешься с земли, шипя сквозь зубы – долго был без сознания, все тело затекло, и острые иглы радостно скалят зубы, гложут изнутри. Листья, сухие и блеклые, скованные инеем и морозом, хрустят как-то странно – будто колотое стекло… И, так же тихо, ломко похрустывая, разворачиваются в голове давние, подавленные воспоминания.

Ты уже был здесь. Тебе знакомы бледные, будто обескровленные стволы деревьев, уничтожающих друг друга в борьбе за лучи невидимого под плотным шатром листвы солнца. И корни, которые извивающимися змеями подворачиваются под ноги - ты спотыкался на каждом шагу… Только тогда, в забытом прошлом, были еще усталость и голод, изматывающие тело, и вязкий, густой страх неизвестности и непонимания, гасящий сознание. И странные, пугающие сознания, цепкие лапы, горящие глаза. И что-то еще… не в лесу, где-то… ужас и… наслаждение?

Неважно. Это было в прошлом, с хрупким, еще считающим себя смертным юношей с измученной душой. Теперь ты сильнее, твоя мощь безмерна… кто посмеет напасть на Черного Короля, ужас во плоти? И пусть звенит в ушах преследовавший тебя все эти дни голос: _«Иди ко мне… Позволь лишь быть с тобой рядом…»_

Ты хрипло смеешься. Звук будто задыхается в затхлом, неподвижном воздухе. Пожав плечами, ты опускаешься в траву черным туманом. Просачиваешься между сочными, но какими-то бесцветными листьями – и раскидываешь черные крылья над высокими кронами. Небо изогнулось серым куполом, и тучи кружатся спиралью над острозубым замком у горизонта. Оттуда доносится бесплотный и могучий голос, что манит тебя к себе. В нем звучит мощь, возможно, равная твоей. Опасная мощь.

Ты летишь над серым лесом, под серым небом, и крылатые существа, взмывшие тебе навстречу, в ужасе бросаются прочь. Только насмешливо кричит невесть откуда взявшаяся огромная летучая мышь, путаясь крыльями в мантии тумана.

 

* * *

 

Тонкие, с длинными острыми ногтями, пальцы Всесильной Владычицы вольного города Орлинза Кандры играют с кудрями очередного любовника. Владычица полусидит на груде подушек, и фиолетовый взгляд ее задумчиво устремлен вдаль. В теле разлита приятная усталость, но разум Вечной неспокоен. Он перебирает воспоминания, сладкие и горькие, и вся воля Владычицы не в силах противостоять этому водопаду картин, слов, ощущений, таких разных, но всегда об одном и том же. Гибкий юноша с волосами цвета заката, проклятая бессмертная любовь Бессмертной Кандры… ты.

Молодой франт, циничный и влюбчивый, как все эти мальчишки, что вились около нее в Парисе, в тот год, когда ей наскучило однообразное бытие бессмертной, и она решила спуститься на землю, поблистать в свете. Она сняла отвлекающие заклятия со своего дома, она вошла под вымышленным именем и титулом в лучшие гостиные Париса, и юные птенчики, утверждающие, что знают жизнь, хорошенькие и свежие, слетелись к ней. Она и без того могла взять любого из них, но ей нравилась эта игра в кокетство, она хоть немного разбавляла скуку вечности. И Кандра играла, приближая к себе то одного, то другого из этих влюбленных мальчиков, заставляя их бросать невест и петь ей серенады под окном. Она не любила серенады, просто иногда было забавно смотреть, как они спорят, чей звонкий юношеский голос будет терзать ее уши этой ночью. Это была игра, легкая и простая… пока кто-то – кажется, тот красивый блондинчик, как его… Терренс? – а, неважно… не привел в ее дом тебя. Ты носил маску, но для Внешнего Магистра она была прозрачней воздуха, и Кандра взглянула в твои глаза – в твои настоящие глаза – и утонула в озерах смолы и огня.

Пока ты был рядом, все было просто. Смертный любовник – сколько их было? – не сосчитать… Ну, задержался чуть дольше, чем другие – но ведь ты того стоил! Ни у одного из них не было твоего Дара. Вы славно проводили время тогда, в вечно праздничном Парисе, и в строгой Йорре, и в экзотическом Токае… но потом твое ветреное сердце захотело чего-нибудь нового. О, так ее еще никогда не оскорбляли! Представь только – не Вечной Кандре наскучил смертный любовник, а она – ему! Он посмел предпочесть ей какую-то служаночку в отеле… и толстозадую девку из трактира… и бледную немочь, дочку какого-то там графа… и даже ее собственного негра-телохранителя, которого она таскала за собой больше для поддержания образа богатой аристократки, чем из необходимости! Ярость бурлила в ней, как кипящая смола в твоих глазах, и она сама отказывалась себе признаваться, что вызвана она не только жгучим оскорблением, но и не менее жгучей ревностью, которая означала, что она нарушила собственный же запрет и опять, опять влюбилась! В смертного! Она не хотела этого. Слишком много боли накопилось в ее сердце и памяти из-за таких вот любимых, которые клялись быть с ней рядом вечно – и быстро, слишком быстро уходили в Сумрак… Но как иначе могла она объяснить себе, почему не испепелила тебя на месте, когда застала с той куколкой из винной лавки? Или со смазливым официантиком из ресторана в Солтлейке? Или…

Ногти впиваются в ладонь, и Кандра возвращается в реальность. Видит, что безжалостно вцепилась в волосы юноши, лежащего рядом с ней и изо всех сил кусающего губы, чтобы не дай Отец День не рассердить Владычицу. Морщится, выпутывает пальцы из шелковых кудрей, гладит по щеке – мальчик не виноват, что он – не тот, кого хочется видеть рядом.

Да, Рэми, Рэми… Ты наносил ей оскорбление за оскорблением – своими изменами, своим побегом, и потом, когда пришел виниться, а наутро снова удрал с Эликсиром, помчался к этим своим дружкам из банды Ксавье, и жене-не-жене, и красотке этой, с бюстом, как ее… Шельме, на которой ты потом женился – ты, Рэми! Она долго смеялась, когда узнала… А потом плакала, кусая губы, как девчонка деревенская, которую бросил парень. И чувствовала себя полной идиоткой. Потому что прощала тебе все, хотя за меньшее, за куда меньшее других своих любовников размазывала по стенке, даже бровью не поведя. Пыталась выбросить тебя из головы, вырвать из сердца – чередой красивых мальчиков, зельями и заклинаниями – но ничего, ничего не получалось. И Кандра знала, что приди ты к ней снова – все забудет, все простит и будет лишь запоминать каждую минуту, проведенную вместе, и бояться – она, Всесильная – бояться! – только того, что вот сейчас ты здесь, рядом, а в следующее мгновение повернешься и уйдешь… И еще один страх черной студеной подземной водой копился где-то глубоко внутри: ты – смертный. И когда уйдешь в Сумрак… ей не останется даже этого пустого, ненавистного ей самой ожидания. Ни-че-го.

Этот страх умер в тот вечер, когда она услышала шаги за окном – кто-то шел по улице, по которой не ходил никто и никогда, потому что в те дни она любила одиночество. Это был ты – по-прежнему гибкий, как канатоходец, и отблески пламени так же плясали в алой копне волос, и так же сладко вибрировало ее тело от звуков твоего хрипловатого голоса… Но красивое лицо было бледным и худым, и от тебя исходила сила, которой не было прежде, и она поняла, что ты – Магистр, тот самый, долгожданный, Тринадцатый… и страх умер.

Она сумела быть гордой в тот вечер. Сумела скрыть свою радость от того, что у нее теперь есть целая вечность, непрошеную надежду, что когда-нибудь… сумела притвориться, что давно это знала. Сплела кружево слов, скрыв за ажурной занавесью свои истинные чувства даже от твоего пронзительного Дара. Даже нежное пение сердца, когда ты целовал ее – даже его ты не услышал… Но поцелуй был другим, острые клыки, и соленый вкус крови, ее крови… и ты бросился прочь. И больше не возвращался.

Взгляд Кандры блуждает по затянутым шелком стенам, по бесчисленным дорогим и изящным безделушкам, которыми полна комната… В зеркалах отражается красавица с волосами цвета луны и глазами, как ночные фиалки. А рядом с ней… На секунду ей кажется, что этот стройный мальчик – ты. Но иллюзия рассеивается, и она снова погружается в воспоминания…

Она следила за тобой. Она нашла способ помочь тебе, послала эту девчонку, Вичблейд… эта дурочка, конечно же, влюбилась. Бродит сейчас где-то в других мирах, ищет забвение… не найдешь, детка, и не надейся. Потом оказалось, что лекарство оказалось с побочными эффектами – впрочем, Кандра об этом подозревала, просто где-то в глубине души все-таки надеялась, что, когда люди Луча вышибут тебя из своей благородной компании, ты придешь к ней. Но надежды не оправдались, ты нашел себе другое утешение… Злыдень. Урод двухметровый, бесчувственный… что ты нашел в нем, Рэми? Что? Чем он лучше?...

Внезапно теплый приглушенный свет сменяется серебряно-фиолетовым сиянием. Кандра вскидывает голову, и из раскрывшегося портала выходит тот самый бесчувственный урод. Она морщится: о ком подумаешь… Не обращая внимания на любовника, который застыл в оцепенении, в ужасе глядя на чудовищную стальную фигуру, на три рубиновых глаза, Кандра встает, возникшая из ниоткуда одежда приятной прохладой ласкает кожу: тело Владычицы совершенно, но Злыдень – не тот, кого стоит радовать подобным зрелищем…

\- Какого Сумрака, Эссекс? – любой, знающий Владычицу, услышав эту интонацию, бежал бы прочь, спасая свою жизнь.

\- Рэми… - выдыхает Злыдень.

 

* * *

 

Плиты замшелых ступеней услужливо подворачиваются под ноги. Тяжелые двери из дуба и стали рассыпаются в прах от алого луча, мимоходом сорвавшегося с руки. Ты вступаешь в замок.

Да, здесь ты тоже был. По этим лестницам и переходам тебя тащили до смерти перепуганные создания… чего они боялись? Что-то подсказывает – ты знаешь ответ, но память скрывает его от тебя. Впрочем, это ненадолго.

Наконец за изгибом коридора тебе открывается полутемная зала. Ты окидываешь ее взглядом… и память неохотно разворачивает новый свиток.

Все почти как тогда и совсем по-другому. Все так же прячется каменный трон в густой тьме вдали; все так же гулко отдается под сводом любой звук. И так же стоят у узкого стрельчатого окна двое: она и…

 _Он._

Сладкая боль, мучительное наслаждение… каждый звук голоса, каждое прикосновение – экстаз и смерть…

 _Он._

Мрак сгущается под крутым изгибом свода, тяжело падает вниз – но ты отлично видишь в темноте. Видишь похожее на человеческое, но тем не менее не человеческое вовсе лицо, желто-зеленые глаза с вертикальными глазами, те самые, что смотрели на тебя из таинственной глубины зеркала тогда, в прошлом, и совсем недавно…

Ты не замечаешь, что идешь к _нему_ , по-воровски мягко ступая по выщербленным временем камням. Не замечаешь, как с горделивым поклоном скрывается в сгущающемся сумраке женщина. Не замечаешь, что сам расстегиваешь умелыми привычными пальцами мелкие пуговицы на куртке из мягкой черной кожи, на рубашке, и так беззащитно обнажена длинная шея… Мысли и чувства текут густой патокой, застывают. Остается лишь завораживающе прекрасное и жуткое до мелкой дрожи лицо, и глаза, в которых кружатся в колдовском хороводе осенние и весенние листья, и отражения теней… Ты забываешь прошлое и настоящее, забываешь, откуда и кто ты, ты готов на все ради _него_ , ты бы отдал ему весь мир – если бы помнил, что это такое…

Одежда с нежным шорохом становится бесформенной кучкой на полу, ты балансируешь над обрывом, над узкими расщелинами зрачков, вокруг которых танцуют призраки. _Его_ руки ложатся на твои плечи – легко, как пух, и тяжело, как край неба; _его_ губы обжигают твои сумрачным пламенем и могильным холодом… Ты с готовностью отвечаешь на поцелуй – и от удовольствия дивные глаза закрываются.

Магия рассыпается слепым весенним дождем.

Память вспыхивает тысячей солнц, сердце стискивает страх и отвращение, ты рвешься из рук, которые больше не кажутся ласковыми – и они клещами сжимаются на плечах, рот становится жадным и грубым, под восхитительными губами обнаруживаются костяные клинки зубов, и кровавая змейка любовно целует шею. Знакомый вкус соли и меди…

Ты выламываешься из цепких пальцев, оставляя куски кожи и мяса на когтях, разъяренной кошкой отскакиваешь прочь, подальше от прекрасного монстра, отплевываешься от собственной крови, замираешь – как замирает капелька ртути, тронь – и вновь задвигается, неуловимая, быстрая. _Его_ чудесные глаза удивленно следят за тобой, ловят твой взгляд, заманивают в ловушку узких зрачков… голова кружится – но ты лишь встряхиваешь челкой, и дурман откатывается бессильной волной прибоя с белого песчаного берега. И удивление в _его_ глазах сменяется злобой, яростью хищника, который уже почувствовал вкус добычи, покорно умирающей в его лапах – и вдруг она взвилась, вывернулась, посмела вновь рвануться на свободу.

Черный туман вспарывают пламенные языки чувств, настолько сильных, что ты не можешь защитить от них сознание: ярость, хищная и горячая, и желание, темная страсть, какой ты никогда не ощущал за всю свою жизнь, в которой страсти было больше, чем надо. Она врывается в разум и душу, и ты стискиваешь зубы, стараясь укрыть свои чувства от чужих, не поддаться, не сломаться, как раньше – тогда ты был слабым, но теперь… ты сможешь, ты должен удержаться!

Послушные _его_ ярости, призраки прерывают танец на краю пропасти, превращаются в змей, их гибкие тела вьются вокруг тебя, ластятся, подкрадываются к сознанию, закрытому щитами… Нет, это не змеи – липкие щупальца океанского спрута, присасываются, ищут щели… Ты помнишь, как бандой мародеров – Мародеров? - хозяйничали они у тебя в сознании тогда, в прошлом. Боль-воспоминание пробегает по телу и душе, и ты усмехаешься.

Щупальца проламываются через щиты, крушат и насилуют разум, как завоеватели – город. Но это ложная победа; ты достаточно силен, чтобы не позволить им этого. Новые, куда более мощные щиты со слышным только тебе лязгом смыкаются, и лишь обрывки черных щупальцев бьются в агонии у тебя в голове, быстро тая.

Дикий, оглушительный, злобный вой раненого чудовища, стократ отраженный каменными стенами, окружает тебя вибрирующим коконом звука, и ты сжимаешься на полу в кольцах собственного тумана. Свод дрожит, и пыль и копоть от факелов, которые горели здесь когда-то, сыплются на пол тонкими струйками, а кажется – это осыпается скопившийся под потолком мрак…

Крик обрывается так же резко, как и начался, но ты не успеваешь опомниться – черные молнии, одна за другой, вспарывают мрамор рядом с тобой, будто хорошее лезвие – островной шелк, и тело само уворачивается от ударов, оставляя за собой туманный след, и думать некогда, ты только удивляешься, откуда взялся туман, пока не вспоминаешь, что туман – это тоже ты, и снова усмехаешься лопнувшими от напряжения губами, и ночная грозовая туча встает перед ним там, где только что корчилась крохотная белая фигурка.

 _Он_ отступает на шаг, и дивные черты искажает гримаса, которой прежде никогда не было на этом лице – гримаса страха. Ты сейчас чувствуешь _его_ , как самого себя, но при этом ваши чувства не сливаются – просто твой разум как будто наблюдает со стороны, как темное пламя страха, жгучего и бессмысленного ужаса впервые разгорается в душе этого создания, которое правит тьмой и ей же подчиняется. _Он_ бессмертен, _он_ видел тысячи лет и миров, _он_ смотрел сквозь тьму, _он_ впустил ее в себя – но сейчас _он_ смотрит на тебя, обрывок тьмы в мрачной зале, и мистический страх смерти скребется в его душу. Страх – оружие куда более сильное, чем даже сама тьма. И вот _он_ стоит перед тобой, стеной черного тумана, и каждое мгновение подтачивает _его_ силы, туже натягивается тоненькая ниточка заклинания, когда-то привязавшая тебя к _нему_ , которая притянула тебя сюда, которую обязательно надо разорвать, чтобы освободиться от _него_ , от желтых глаз и танцующих в них призраков, чтобы больше никогда _его_ зов не смог заставить тебя забыть о собственных желаниях и о Нате, подчиняясь _его_ воле, да, надо разорвать, и вы молчите, _он_ слабеет, и как будто крутится барабан, натягивая нить…

\- Рыжик!

Фиолетовые и серебряные всполохи вспарывают сгустившийся красный сумрак зала, и знакомый, но кажущийся чужим в этом мрачном мире голос – тяжелую тишину, ты оборачиваешься на его звук. Блики от сияния портала скользят по стальной коже Ната, он стоит в мерцающем проеме, высокий и такой надежный, и черный туман вновь становится телом, золотистой кожей и рыжими волосами, и тебе хочется свернуться клубочком в его руках, как обычно, зарыться лицом в плечо, ощутить ласковые руки в волосах, теплое дыхание на виске, и легкую россыпь поцелуев, и забыть про вчера и завтра, окунуться в такое неизменное, такое уютное, верное, доброе, любимое и любящее сейчас…

Срывается рукоять барабана, ослабляя нить, возвращая _ему_ силы и власть. Портал захлопывается, черно-красные, как твои глаза, огненные столбы вырываются из мраморного пола, замыкая вас – тебя и _его_ – в кольцо, отделяя от всего мира, и от Ната… Сквозь темное сияние видны изумрудные вспышки – это Нат пытается пробить дорогу к вам, к тебе, но огненная стена отвечает ему лишь насмешливыми искрами. Пурпурная молния слетает с твоих пальцев – но от нее темное пламя, кажется, только разгорается. А потом тебя пронзает острая, черная, ледяная боль – как когда-то, в соборе в Орлинзе, только бесконечно более сильная…

 _Он_ смотрит на тебя, и смотрят, прервав свой танец, тени из немигающих желто-зеленых глаз, и _его_ эмоции больше не бурлят красочным многоцветьем – они будто перекипели, оставив густой, горький и ядовитый осадок. Злоба, чистая и вязкая злоба и ненависть к тому, кто заставил _его_ впервые в долгой жизни, посвященной исполнению собственных желаний, испытать страх, заставил бессмертного почувствовать страх перед смертью, всемогущего – почувствовать себя слабым, беспомощным, бессильным… _Он_ больше не хочет тебя, не хочет владеть упоительным хрупким телом и удивительно красивым разумом; _он_ больше не видит, не хочет видеть прекрасного и желанного юношу с грацией дикой кошки – перед _ним_ враг, люто ненавидимый враг, которого надо уничтожить любой ценой.

 _Он_ неторопливо распрямляется, и ты чувствуешь, как воздух начинает стекаться к нему, завиваясь в медлительный водоворот, в который вскоре вплетаются струйки энергии. У этих струек странный вкус – когда они проходят сквозь твое тело, ты, вернее, тот, кто живет в твоем теле, Черный Король, неспокойно ворочается и кривится, ему не нравится вкус жизни.

 _Он_ тянет силы из своего мира. Ты ощущаешь неизвестно каким чувством, как за стенами замка, в истощенном лесу, взвыли звери, похожие на черных волков, прежде чем лечь на землю и умереть; всхлипнули бескровные деревья, и со скрученных ветвей посыпались бесцветные листья, будто хлопья грязного снега; и сама земля, вскрытая, вывернутая наизнанку и высосанная корявыми длинными корнями, тяжело вздохнула и содрогнулась, и трещины побежали к замку, обнажая сухие недра. Этот мир умирал с тех пор, как родился заново, покорный его воле; сегодня это долгое, мучительное и сладкое, как _его_ ласки, умирание может наконец завершиться.

 _Он_ торжествующе улыбается, глядя на тебя, пока в _него_ вливаются все новые и новые силы, жизненные соки обреченного мира… и твои тоже. Ты не можешь противостоять неспешному и в то же время быстрому течению, в которое втянуто все под кровавым закатным небом, и _он_ заранее предвкушает легкую победу, потому что чувствует тот ручеек, что бежит к _нему_ от тебя, он отличается по вкусу от энергий этого мира. Но следом за прохладными струйками жизненной силы устремляются другие, горячие, солено-медные – это боль умирающих созданий, умирающих деревьев, умирающей земли течет к тебе, закручиваясь вторым, невидимым ему водоворотом, в другую сторону, это их смерть питает Черного Короля, она дает ему – тебе – куда больше, чем отнимает _он_ , но _он_ не замечает, ослепленный избытком энергии, заранее наслаждающийся своей местью. Мир стонет, отдавая последнее вам двоим, и дрожат стены замка, потому что даже давно умершие камни оживают на мгновение, чтобы отдать чудом сохранившиеся крохи своему властелину – но поток силы вокруг _него_ иссякает, хотя около тебя все еще кружатся сплетающиеся ручьи. Черный Король уже сыт, а они все вьются вокруг, будто умоляют выпить их, не дать пропасть даром.

Но _он_ уже высосал все, что мог, и считает, что готов к бою. Ухмыляясь, предчувствуя непременную свою победу, _он_ воздевает руки над головой, распахивает черные кожистые крылья – и черно-зелено-золотой комок световых лезвий срывается с когтистых пальцев, шаровой молнией летит к тебе и в шипении и искристых брызгах входит в грудь, чуть ниже жемчужины-невидимки, и там взрывается кровавым солнцем.

Но ничего не происходит. Ты не разлетаешься в клочья плоти и черного тумана, и не падаешь замертво - ты даже не пошатнулся. Взорвавшись, клинки темного света проходят сквозь тело, неощутимые, не оставив даже царапины на бархатной коже, и тают в плотном сумрачном воздухе. _Он_ еще стоит, с поднятыми к своду руками и раскинутыми в стороны крыльями, а с кончиков твоих пальцев небрежно соскальзывают две сияющие пурпуром молнии, и в каждом их лучике – боль и смерть, вся боль и вся смерть этого мира, и еще вся мощь Черного Короля. Они одновременно вонзаются в _него_ , одна – между колдовских глаз, где застыли тени, другая – туда, где у тебя бьется сердце, а у _него_ – кто знает?

 _Он_ не закричал, не застонал, даже черты лица не изменили выражения, только глаза потухли, будто обрушились края узких пропастей зрачков. _Он_ просто постоял еще мгновение в той же позе – и медленно осыпался прахом, тленом, пылью. Каждая крохотная частичка падала на пол и больше не двигалась с места – воздух был абсолютно неподвижен в этом огромном и темном зале, и только пламенные столбы качнулись и опали, и стала видна кровь заката, ровными потоками вливающаяся в узкие стрельчатые окна. А когда последняя пылинка нашла свое место на полу, по миру прокатился один могучий и легкий вздох – и небо погасло. Мир умер вслед за своим убийцей и властелином.

Ты оборачиваешься, и время становится на дыбы, как лошадь, остановленная на полном скаку, а в голове, наоборот, начинает раскручиваться безумная карусель. Вся боль и вся смерть всех, кто был в этом мире, вошли в твои молнии… но перед этим всю жизнь выпил _он_ … всю… и даже…

Нат полусидит у стены, и темно-красная атласная ленточка спускается по щеке от уголка рта. Она странно смотрится на блестящей металлом коже.

Ноги становятся ватными, а воздух – густым, как вода. Каждый шаг дается с трудом, и тебе кажется, что прошло четыре с половиной вечности, пока ты опустился на колени рядом с ним, боясь прикоснуться – а на самом деле проходит всего четыре с половиной секунды. Наконец ты протягиваешь руку, дрожащими пальцами дотрагиваешься до серебристой щеки – и отдергиваешь, потому что холод коротким уколом пронизывает пальцы. Еще две долгих, мучительных секунды-вечности проходят по грани недоуменного страха – «Умер? Нат? Нат… Нет!!!», прежде чем ты вспоминаешь, как холодна всегда была его кожа, и уговариваешь себя проверить. Затаив дыхание, наклоняешься к, кажется, неподвижной могучей груди…

Сердце бьется.

Замшелые стены замка, привыкшие к стонам и крикам в страшной тишине, никогда не слышали такого искристого, заливистого хохота, похожего на водопад, располосованный бритвами истерии, какой срывается с твоих губ. Ты высыпаешь пригоршню дроби легких поцелуев на бесстрастное лицо и неловкими пальцами размазываешь соленую полоску крови по его щеке, и только потом, когда смех иссякает, оставив после себя болезненную легкость, ты встаешь и небрежно, как ребенка, подхватываешь его на руки.

Немедленно сгибаясь пополам под весом. Ты отдал все, что было у Черного Короля, и у тебя осталось только то, что было у Рэми ЛеБо – а это не так уж много.

Легкость и веселье тут же пропадают. Даже первые шаги даются с трудом; с каждым следующим кровь приливает к вискам, в черном влажном блеске глаз проступают алые прожилки, а мир постепенно сжимается до убийственно тяжелого тела на руках, черного провала приоткрытых створок огромной двери и узкой тропинки каменных плит, которая соединяет тебя и выход.

А потом – тебя и очередной поворот каменного лабиринта.

Коридоры замка, по которым ты так легко пришел в этот зал, где сейчас царил сплошной и непроглядный мрак, и где-то в центре на холодном черном мраморе лежала кучка праха, за то время, что ты там провел, казалось, полностью изменились. Память подсказывает тебе, что должно быть за очередным поворотом, но когда ты сворачиваешь туда, то видишь совсем иное. Как будто замок, оставшись верным умершему повелителю, решил запутать его убийцу, заставить его плутать по бесконечным темным коридорам, пока не сдастся, не сядет, лишенный сил, измученный, и не умрет, не рассыплется прахом, как он.

Ты бредешь по лабиринту, ноша оттягивает руки, ноги наливаются тяжестью, кровь стучит в висках, а стены будто сдвигаются, ниже опускается потолок, и в глазах темнеет, а сквозь собирающуюся темноту проступают странные видения, заволакивают сознание, и кажется – это не видение, это ты…

 

 _…Земляные стены сочились влагой, от сырости и тяжелого духа подземелий перехватывало дыхание, между ног то и дело шуршали наглые сытые крысы, чувствовавшие себя здесь как дома. Да они и были дома, равно как и чешуйчатые ящерицы, мотавшиеся прямо по стенам с поразительной для этих животных скоростью; ноги скользили по глинобитному полу, но я по-прежнему ступал след в след за Маленьким Архатом, настороженно внимая темноте._

 _Поворот._

 _Еще один поворот._

 _По левую руку вроде бы начинает мерцать зыбкое, неуверенное сияние, но туда ходить нельзя, там тупик, там ложь и обман для робких, и об этом Маленький Архат уже успел предупредить в свое время. Холод забирается под одежду, шарит там сотнями обжигающих пальцев, леденит кровь, вынуждая идти быстрее, только быстрее идти никак нельзя, и даже не потому, что где-то впереди бесшумно движется уродливый повар Фэн, преподобный безумец с деревянным диском под мышкой..._

 _Просто впереди, ровно в двухстах пятидесяти трех с половиной шагах от двери в Лабиринт, начинается колодец._

 _Который в обители прозвали «купелью мрака». Двое людей, один из которых маленький, да и второй не очень-то большой, останавливаются. Одновременно. Сдвигаются вправо: на один чи, на два... на два с четвертью. И присаживаются на корточки. Нет, сперва меняются местами — я становлюсь первым, а маленький кладет правую руку мне на плечо — как слепец верному поводырю. И вот так, на корточках, держась один за другого и ступая скорее на кончиках пальцев, чем всей ступней, мы движемся вплотную к стене._

 _Шаг в шаг._

 _Шаг в шаг._

 _Шаг..._

 _Идти в полный рост нельзя — на середине пути в стене торчит бритвенно- острое лезвие, как раз на уровне горла взрослого человека. А невзрослому человеку вроде маленького этот подарок темноты вполне может искромсать лицо или лишить глаза._

 _Шаг в шаг._

 _Шаг в шаг._

 _На корточках._

 _С рукой на плече._

 _На кончиках пальцев._

 _И с прямой спиной — потому что сгорбившегося или наклонившегося вперед ждет пропасть, разверзшаяся по левую руку; «купель мрака», из которой тянет мертвечиной, словно спящие там скелеты неудачников медленно пробуждаются и радостно потирают костяные ладони в предвкушении прихода гостей._

 _Будет о чем поговорить в долгие годы ожидания, когда сверху только и происходит, что мелькает силуэт с диском под мышкой!.._

 _Верно сказано:_

 _И ясному солнцу,_

 _И светлой луне_

 _В мире_

 _Покоя нет._

 _И люди_

 _Не могут жить в тишине,_

 _А жить им_

 _Немного лет._

 _Но вот дыхание смерти отдаляется, можно сперва выпрямиться, потом снять руку с плеча... однако останавливаться нельзя, потому что сегодня непременно надо пройти мимо падающего наискось камня, скатывающегося по невидимому желобу, затем остановиться точно перед натянутым поперек прохода шнурком, взять горсть земли и швырнуть в шелковую преграду - если попадешь точно в центр, то за шнурком обрушится сверху сучковатое бревно, а если земля толкнет шнурок слева или справа, то поначалу не будет ничего, а потом, через два долгих-долгих вздоха, вдоль шнура скользнет копье и, подобно растревоженной змее, исчезнет в своей норе…_ _**[ii]** _ __

Что это?.. откуда?.. кто?.. Неважно.

Шаг… еще шаг… еще шаг… Едва ощутимое дыхание Ната греет тебе плечо, но там, где его тело соприкасается с твоим, заползают под кожу ледяные змейки. Шаг… шаг… Как несколько лет назад, на галере: «Ррраз! Ррраз!» И ты гребешь… идешь… чудом не натыкаясь на растрескавшиеся, как твои губы, стены, бессмысленно бухаясь плечом во все запертые двери и ни разу не подумав подергать за ручку. Темнота клубится перед глазами, и в ней мелькают всполохи, искры, проплывают неторопливые радужные полосы… и тебе мерещатся в глухой тишине какие-то звуки – или это снова видение втягивает тебя в пеструю воронку?

 

 _…Коридор, в который я вошел, оканчивался через несколько шагов, но в правой стене открывалось небольшое узкое отверстие, и нить вела прямо туда._

 _Я остановился и взял гитару. Подумав, я заиграл медленную убаюкивающую мелодию, вкладывая в ее ритм пульсацию своего родимого пятна так, чтобы мелодия смогла успокоить, заколдовать любого слушателя._

 _Несколько нитей проплыли мимо меня, я захватил их и намотал на гриф гитары. Нити стали колебаться в такт мелодии._

 _Я медленно повернулся и, не прекращая играть, вошел в отверстие._

 _Я оказался в узком темном проходе, который освещался трещинами в потолке в тех местах, где проход разветвлялся. Через трещины виднелось голубое небо._

 _Я постоял немного, наигрывая на гитаре и давая время глазам приспособиться к слабому освещению. Я почувствовал, что фыркание и рычание прекратились, хотя слышалось чье-то тяжелое дыхание._

 _Я двинулся вперед, следуя за бледно-зеленой нитью. Я шел, поворачивая направо, налево, еще раз налево и, наконец, оказался в кольцевой комнате, в стенах которой было десять дверей, расположенных на близком расстоянии друг от друга, включая и ту, через которую я вошел._

 _Нить повела в ближайшую от меня дверь. Далее последовала серия крутых поворотов, от которых у меня даже закружилась голова. Я остановился, чтобы успокоиться и не сбиться с мелодии. Звук тяжелого дыхания все еще слышался вокруг меня, он заполнял все коридоры, где удушливо пахло скотным двором. Легкое облачко голубой лентой проплыло надо мной. Я перешел в другую тональность — мелодия становилась ленивой, усыпляющей, — и пошел дальше._

 _Вскоре я снова оказался в кольцевой комнате с десятью дверьми. Я чувствовал, что это та же самая комната, так как узнал рисунок трещин на стенах. Рассматривая паутину нитей, я понял, что отыскать путь к цели окажется более легкой задачей, чем выбраться из этого лабиринта. Я кряхтел и ругался, протискиваясь в узкие проходы, через некоторые мне пришлось пролезать боком. Затем я снова попал в последовательность крутых поворотов._

 _— Сколько можно? — ругался я про себя, - Так никогда не доберешься до цели._

 _Но вскоре я понял, что звук дыхания стал громче. И уже оставалось совсем немного до длинного низкого коридора…_ _**[iii]** _ __

Видение оборвалось, ты зашипел от боли – коридор действительно был низким, и ты стукнулся о выступающую с потолка балку. Пытаешься удержаться – но усталые колени подкашиваются, и ты едва изворачиваешься, чтобы не уронить Ната. Вставать нет сил. Ты только укладываешь его неудобно запрокинувшуюся голову к себе на плечо, холодная щека с застывшей липкой дорожкой крови прижимается к шее, и лежишь, глядя в потолок, погружаясь в новую грезу…

 

 _…Я лежу на мокром полу, лицом в камни. Устал... Короткая передышка. Перевести дыхание - и в путь... снова бесконечные коридоры и тяжелые шаги в тишине. Мои шаги. Тело, привыкшее летать, заперто в каменных кишках лабиринта. Тьма. Руку протянешь в сторону - стена, грубые булыжники. На полу - тоже... вечно спотыкаюсь. На потолке... наверное, то же самое. Не дотянуться, не взлететь, не проверить. По хрену, впрочем. Какая разница, что за потолки в этой кишке? Разве что голову занять размышлениями. Отогнать воспоминания... лезут, как тараканы из щелей разума... свои, чужие... Я поднимаюсь. Вернее, поднимаю непослушное тело, упираюсь рукой в стену и бреду вперед..._

 _Цепляюсь за камни в стене, чтобы не упасть. Ноги как чугунные, в ушах звон - от тишины. Вот ведь занесло меня... Сдохнуть бы! «Рыжик, ты должен жить!» Да? Вот ТАК жить? Бродить кругами между каменных стен, в темноте, в воспоминаниях и звенящем молчании? Кажется, я даже дышу бесшумно... если не оглох. Где я? В аду? В другом мире? Разбежаться и размозжить башку об стенку... но коридоры узкие, не побегаешь... да и сил нет. Останавливаюсь - отдышаться, глажу шершавую бронзу Ведьминого Клинка... ну, как жизнь, дьявольская игрушка? Сара говорила, за тобой половина ада... И где она, половина? Сгорела в пламени моего гибнущего мира? Интересно, ад - он один на все миры или в каждом свой? И что становится с адом, когда гибнет мир? Тоже гибнет? Или я сейчас в том самом аду, единственном на все миры? Правильно... так мне и надо…_ _**[iv]** _ __

Что это? В памяти еще звучит голос-воспоминание… несомненно, его голос, Ната, но там, в воспоминании-грезе, вокруг него была смерть, больше, чем смерть… что это, предсказание? Неужели ему суждено сгинуть здесь, в этом лабиринте, а тебе – вечно продолжать путь… нет, там было другое, там погибал не он один – весь мир, не этот живой труп, другой, полнокровный, погибал страшно… и лабиринт другой… и странный браслет у тебя на руке… и что такое ад?

Все тело насквозь пронизано холодом, источаемым камнями пола, но усталость вроде бы немного схлынула, и ты встаешь, вскарабкиваешься на ноги, цепляясь за стену, тянешь за собой Ната – он тяжело обвисает у тебя на руках - и снова идешь. Без направления, без ориентиров – просто бредешь куда-то вперед, боясь остановиться. Тебе кажется, что пока ты идешь – Нат живет, а если остановишься – он умрет, непременно умрет… он бессмертен, конечно, но лишь по меркам вашего с ним мира, а здесь не осталось бессмертия, здесь и жизни-то почти не осталось, только призрачное зловещее существование замка, закружившего вас в своих коридорах, в видениях, проникающих сквозь истощившиеся границы этого мира из других…

 

 _…Черные, холодные коридоры. Сырые, заброшенные комнаты, в каждой из которых еще не так давно хранилось воспоминание. Сейчас воспоминания высохли, побледнели и просачивались из комнаты в комнату, готовясь покинуть сознание умирающего вместе с его душой. Миллиарды и миллиарды жизненно важных моментов, радости и горести, смеющиеся лица, несчастные жертвы ненасытных вампиров, сцены кровавых ритуалов, и сцены, на которые нельзя было смотреть – так ужасны они были. Среди этой невероятно насыщенной и обезумевшей толпы умирающих воспоминаний не было только одного – их хозяина._

 _Это было похоже на ночной кошмар – придавленный тяжестью собственного горя, я брел по замершему в смертельном сне сознанию Северуса Снейпа. Сознанию, которое, умирая, воплотилось в самую уютную и близкую сердцу владельца форму – мрачное, холодное подземелье._

 _Уходящие высоко вверх темные потолки, готические, крест-накрест перекинутые арки, кривыми паучьими лапами расползающиеся от центрального холла коридоры. И комнаты._

 _Сотни тысяч пустых комнат._

 _Северус, где же ты?_

 _Слезы безостановочно лились из моих глаз, я устал вытирать их рукавом, и только плакал тихонько, когда молча плакать больше не было сил. Я чувствовал себя страшно одиноким, я никогда раньше не посещал умирающее сознание. Обрывки старых газет, огрызки фотографий и прочий хлам кружились по полу, будто заводные, и как-то безучастно ты отметил, что ветра, который был бы в ответе за эту карусель, в подземелье нет…_

 _«Нет! Нет… нет… нет…»_ _**[v]** _ __

Видение было настолько ярким и живым, что, очнувшись от собственного крика, ты обнаружил, что такие же молчаливые отчаянные слезы катятся по твоим щекам, по подбородку и шее, щекотно, но даже стереть нельзя, потому что на руках Нат… ты мельком подумал, что его сознание, наверное, похоже на лабораторию, с блестящими колбами и пыльными книгами, и испугался сравнению – тот человек, в сознании которого ты был в видении, которого ты в те минуты любил больше всего на свете, как любишь Ната – он умирал, умирал неотвратимо…

\- Нет! – остановившись на секунду, снова прокричал ты, обращаясь к мшистым стенам, к закопченному потолку и холодному полу, к замку. – Ты нас не получишь! Прекращай свои игры, веди меня к выходу!

Слова, такие искренние и яростные, беспомощным стоном раскатились от стен, и замок как будто захихикал в ответ на твое бессмысленное требование. Ты снова двинулся вперед, и эхо шагов, которого не было раньше, гулким шорохом стлалось под ногами, превращаясь в насмешливые слова, которые складывались в строки, отдававшиеся в твоей голове…

 

 _…Я долго шел по коридорам,_

 _Кругом, как враг, таилась тишь._

 _На пришлеца враждебным взором_

 _Смотрели статуи из ниш._

 _В угрюмом сне застыли вещи,_

 _Был странен серый полумрак,_

 _И, точно маятник зловещий,_

 _Звучал мой одинокий шаг._

 _И там, где глубже сумрак хмурый,_

 _Мой взор горящий был смущен_

 _Едва заметною фигурой_

 _В тени столпившихся колонн._

 _Я подошел, и вот мгновенный,_

 _Как зверь, в меня вцепился страх:_

 _Я встретил голову гиены_

 _На стройных девичьих плечах._

 _На острой морде кровь налипла,_

 _Глаза сияли пустотой,_

 _И мерзко крался шепот хриплый:_

 _«Ты сам пришел сюда, ты мой!»_

 _Мгновенья страшные бежали,_

 _И наплывала полумгла,_

 _И бледный ужас повторяли_

 _Бесчисленные зеркала…_ _**[vi]** _ __

\- Врешь! – зло ответил ты шепоту замка, на этот раз даже не приостановившись. – Я не приходил сюда – меня заманил твой хозяин, та кучка пыли в тронном зале! И будь прокляты твои зеркала, которых я что-то не вижу, будь прокляты лживые стекла…

Замок вновь рассмеялся мрачным шорохом и затих. Ты все шел, сворачивая куда-то, спотыкаясь, и откуда-то нахлынули вдруг воспоминания, беспорядочный картинки всплывали ниоткуда, мелькали знакомые лица, любимые лица, мужчины и женщины, не те, случайные, другие – Жан-Люк, Белла, Женевьева, Кандра, Шельма… Шельма чаще всех. Ты перебирал воспоминания, выбирая редкие, счастливые, хватаясь за них, как за последнюю связь с родным миром, ты перестал видеть коридоры лабиринта, и неожиданно вспыхнула греза…

 

 _…Увидев Шельму, исчезающую в зеркале, я бросился следом за ней в гаснущее сияние. Я едва успел. И теперь стоял среди зеркал, в очередной раз не зная, куда идти. Вокруг были только мои отражения - стройный, с крепкими мускулами парень, до пояса укрытый длинными красно-рыжими волосами, в джинсах, но босиком. Обнаженная грудь была испещрена мелкими порезами - результат падения на осколки зеркала, и только сейчас я почувствовал слабую, но ощутимую боль от них. Я еще раз огляделся и пошел наугад - в ближайший проход между зеркалами._

 _Я не знал, сколько уже блуждал по зеркальному лабиринту. Время здесь, казалось, застыло на месте. Внезапно я почувствовал, что кто-то пытается пробраться в мой разум. В следующую секунду я скорчился - не от боли, а от того, что все воспоминания, хранившиеся в памяти, хлынули наружу, заполнив твое сознание. Мне показалось, что я схожу с ума. Бессознательно пытаясь укрыться от незримого присутствия чужака, я кинулся в сторону - и наткнулся на стекло, поддавшееся под моим весом и разлетевшееся на куски. Воспоминания тут же исчезли…_ _**[vii]** _

 

Оказалось, что ты сидишь, привалившись к стене, и тяжело дышишь, и руки мелко дрожат. Ты осторожно высвободил одну, поднес к глазам… Внезапно где-то глубоко внутри будто затеплился крохотный огонек, и пальцы засветились розовым, слабенько, но заметно в густом полумраке лабиринта. Ты долго тупо смотрел на них, пока усталый разум не встрепенулся.

\- Эй, ты! – крикнул ты злорадно. – По-хорошему, значит, не хочешь? Так будет по-плохому! Смотри! – и ты оторвал от рубашки державшуюся на одной ниточке пуговицу, зарядил и швырнул в сторону. Грянул взрыв – слабенький, тебя сейчас на большее не хватило бы, но пыль посыпалась с потолка, и эхо раскатилось далеко по тихим коридорам, будто испуганное ворчание.

\- Нравится! Я могу все взорвать, все до камушка! Хочешь?

Ты замер, дожидаясь ответа. Твои слова были на грани блефа: ты не знал, сколько тебе нужно отдыхать, чтобы достаточно восстановить силы, и не был даже уверен, что это вообще возможно. Кроме того, голодный Черный Король погружался в сон, тянул тебя за собой…

Замок не знал об этом. Дрожь прошла по стенам, и ты уловил согласие, через силу, но согласие в этом сердитом трепете. Ты встал, поднял Ната и опять зашагал по коридорам… Ты больше не ожидал видений.

Но они вновь пришли.

 _…Мы с Мелифаро кочевали по злачным закоулками Лабиринта Мёнина с безмятежным бесстрашием американских студентов, приехавших на каникулы в Европу. Лоскутный уют уличных кафе сменялся неоновым великолепием игровых комнат, палубы прогулочных яхт — дымными подземельями баров, мелодичный шум танцевальных залов — безмятежной тишиной лесов. Мы ели опьяняющие фрукты в заболоченном саду, где от дерева к дереву были протянуты шаткие мостики, сплетенные из прочной травы, пахнущей мятой; мы учились срезать с поясов чужие кошельки на жемчужном рынке при обманчивом свете пятнадцати крошечных лун; вполуха слушали птичий щебет рыжеволосых красоток, скорых на любовь и на ссору, — они встретились нам на медно-красном песке взбудораженного маскарадом пляжа; кормили из рук многокрылых лиловых птиц, добродушных и неуклюжих, как голуби, но не столь пугливых; отчаянно фальшивя, пели какие-то вакхические гимны в компании веселых амазонок, чей смех разбудил нас однажды на рассвете в густом белоствольном лесу; отчаянно зевали на цирковом представлении под чужим изумрудно-зеленым небом и отсыпались в роскошно обставленном номере отеля — без окон, но с прозрачным потолком, сквозь который можно было наблюдать за медленным движением незнакомых переменчивых созвездий. Как-то раз печальные худые люди в белых одеждах бросились нам в ноги и объявили «освободителями» — мы так и не смогли понять, от чего именно «освободили» этих бедняг, но в пирушке, посвященной счастливому событию, с удовольствием поучаствовали. А однажды нас приняли за бродячих актеров и заплатили за грядущее представление мелкими прозрачными монетками, которые почти сразу же — стоило лишь переступить очередной порог — стали бесполезными сувенирами. Жаль, конечно: вскоре после этого мы курили кальян в обитой голубым бархатом нише огромного полутемного зала и смутились, как школьники, когда явился хозяин курильни, дабы потребовать плату за несколько глотков сладкого дыма; впрочем, заплетающиеся ноги тут же унесли нас в другую реальность — туда, где мы еще не успели наделать долгов... Каждый эпизод — как щепоть тмина в кружке с горячим вином: чуть изменяет вкус напитка, который, в сущности, остается прежним. Самое главное, нас больше никто не пытался убить. Несколько пустяковых недоразумений (вроде шумной ссоры с рыжими щебетуньями на морском берегу или неловкого инцидента в голубой курильне) лишь забавляли нас, придавали нашим гедонистическим странствиям терпкий привкус настоящей авантюры._

 _\- Эй, парень, ты еще помнишь, откуда мы пришли? — изредка спрашивал один из нас. — Ты помнишь, кто мы?_

 _Вопрос, на который не следовало отвечать честно, потому что честный ответ мог взорвать по-детски безмятежное настроение тех дней — единственное наше достояние, единственное оружие, которое стоит брать с собой, когда идешь в Лабиринт Мёнина._

 _Честный ответ звучал бы примерно так: «почти не помню». Или, в лучшем случае: «кажется, помню». Он не предполагал уверенной интонации. Не оставлял ни малейшего шанса на определенность. Нельзя сказать, будто мы больше не хотели вернуться домой, — просто мы то и дело забывали, что хотим вернуться…_ _**[viii]** _ __

Ты бы и сам забыл, но мертвая… нет, нет, живая, конечно, живая! – надрывная тяжесть на руках не позволяет. Стиснув зубы, ты идешь мимо неизменных камней по неизменным коридорам. Видения все скользят по краю сознания… ты уже смирился с ними, но надеешься, что замок, испуганный, все же выведет тебя к выходу, что он просто пытается сохранить лицо и потому засыпает тебя грезами… Все тело гудит от усталости и напряжения, ты ощущаешь его как-то странно – будто оно и не твое, и поэтому очередная греза тебя даже не удивляет.

 

 _…Здесь, независимо от времени года, всегда царила одинаково промозглая сырость, чувствовался запах плесени и температура оставалась неизменной. Там, над головой, трещали морозы и яростные зимние ветры разносили по пустыне клоки снежного покрывала. Здесь не существовало ни ветров, ни времен года; здесь было тесно, тихо, безопасно._

 _Я шла в Расписную Комнату. Я иногда любила ходить туда и рассматривать странные рисунки на стенах. Из темноты в мерцающем свете свечи на меня смотрели люди с длинными крыльями и огромными глазами, спокойными и мрачными. Никто не мог сказать мне, кто эти люди. Нигде в Святом Месте больше не было таких изображений. Мне казалось, что это души проклятых, тех, что неспособны возрождаться. Расписная Комната находилась в Большом Лабиринте, так что все равно путь лежал сначала через Подземелье под Камнями. Я почти вошла туда по наклонному коридору, как вдруг заметила слабый серый свет, какое-то едва различимое мерцание, отдаленное световое эхо. А может, мне просто привиделось?_

 _Я решила, что это так и есть: свет часто мерещится в непроницаемой тьме подземелий. Я закрыла глаза — мерцание исчезло. Открыла их — и снова увидела свет._

 _Тогда я остановилась и замерла. Вокруг все было серое. Не черное! Едва видимое свечение нарушало ту грань, за которой все должно быть черно._

 _Я сделала несколько шагов вперед и коснулась рукой стены там, где туннель сворачивал в сторону, и... разглядела свою собственную руку._

 _Я пошла дальше, не в силах ни думать ни о чем, ни даже бояться — таким странным был этот слабый отблеск света там, где никакого света быть не могло, в самом сердце обители Тьмы. Я, одетая в черное, словно черная тень, бесшумно ступала босыми ногами. У последнего поворота я остановилась; потом очень медленно сделала еще один шаг..._ _**[ix]** _ __

Вынырнув из странной грезы, ты оказываешься у очередного поворота и приостанавливаешься, будто ожидая увидеть там, за ним, то, что принесло свет в подземелье из видения. Но там все такое же – коридоры и замшелые камни, и темнота, и затхлый воздух, и неизвестно, сколько ты уже бредешь и сколько еще будешь брести, и сколько времени проходит до следующей, уже почти привычной грезы…

 _Темнота перед глазами сменяется серой пеленой, затем приходит чувствительность. Я лежу на полу, холодном и мокром. Боли больше нет, есть только холод и что-то склизкое под пальцами._

 _Осторожно встаю, ощупываю стены. Я жив? Или это ад? В памяти всплывает пламя, дикая боль… Пальцы касаются лица. Боли нет, но кожа странно жесткая. Так, если бы были ожоги, была бы боль. Значит, это грязь. Просто грязь…_

 _Иду. Долго, кажется бесконечно. Везде паутина, липкие нити цепляются за одежду, вода капает за шиворот. Паутина. Наверное, напоминание о том клоне Паука. Что ж, он все равно бы умер, какая разница когда. В какой-то мере это даже милосердие - он не видел этого разрушения, не сходил с ума от ужаса, глядя как его родной мир летит к чертям._

 _Кажется, спасся я один. Натан, почему ты не пошел за мной? Не успел? Почему ты швырнул меня в портал вместо того, чтобы прыгнуть самому? Ведь ты бы тогда жил еще, ты бы жил и жил!_

 _Взгляд отчаянно рыщет вокруг, тщетно стараясь зацепиться за что-нибудь. Бесполезно. Вокруг непроглядная тьма, я уже несколько раз спотыкался - просто из-за потери ориентации. Сколько лет я уже иду? Может, это и есть ад - бродить вот так, пока не умру… значит, вечно, я ведь чертов экстернал…_

 _Годы, века, эпохи - я все еще здесь, бреду по пыльному коридору. Паутина липнет на лицо, но я уже не снимаю ее - за столько столетий можно привыкнуть ко всему. Она залепляет глаза, но кому нужны глаза в этом царстве мрака? Наверное, она уже покрыла всего меня, все больше окутывая мою фигуру тончайшей нитью, пока в какой-то миг ее не станет так много, что я не смогу двигаться и превращусь в огромный ком паутины с обреченным человечком внутри…_

 _Кажется, свет. Кажется - ведь я уже почти ничего не вижу. Может быть, это галлюцинация усталого сознания, может, я просто схожу с ума. Продолжаю идти. Действительно, это свет. Свет! Срываю паутину с лица - и вот он, серебристый портал, почти как тот, что сделал для меня Злыдень… когда это было, в прошлой жизни…_

 _А что, если на другой стороне мой погибший мир? А если, что еще хуже, там еще один такой же бесконечный лабиринт? Я боюсь. Но что бы там ни было, это лучше чем бесконечное блуждание в кромешной мгле. Ступаю вперед…_ _**[x]** _ __

Что там ждет? Может, замок не поддался на твою угрозу, и ты зря ходишь, теряя силы, пока он неслышно хихикает над тобой? Почему он так навязчиво предлагает тебе это видение – как пророчество… чего? Ты пожимаешь плечами. Даже на мысли сил уже почти нет… Как в грезе, ты идешь, кажется – вечность, и кажется – движение бесконечно, так будет всегда.

Но через пару десятков тысячелетий узкий коридор выводит тебя к открытой двери, за которой…

Ты бережно опускаешь Ната на пол, и новый приступ хохота, все яснее отдающего безумием, прокатывается по пройденным коридорам.

За наполовину сорванной с петель створкой уходит в бесконечность тронный зал. Замок жестоко подшутил над тобой… над вами обоими, заставив пропетлять по хитросплетениям переходов, по черному лабиринту видений, и вновь приведя в исходную точку, только с другой стороны. Или это была его месть за хозяина?

Отсмеявшись и вновь подхватив невыносимо тяжелое тело, ты шагаешь внутрь, и босая нога опускается не на знакомую холодную шершавость пола, а на что-то другое… похожее на толстую складчатую кожу. Ты опускаешь глаза – и внизу зажигаются два янтарных солнца.

Ее ты тоже помнишь. Хрупкая женщина в потоке закатной крови у окна, летучая мышь, кружившая около тебя на пути сюда… оборотень. Она спешила на зов хозяина, чтобы, как и весь этот несчастный мир, отдать _ему_ свою жизнь… Заклинание застигло ее на середине превращения. Перед тобой на пороге лежит кучка костей в мешке из немыслимо сморщенной пергаментной кожи с клочками меха, укутанная в бесчисленные складки одежд, наполовину ставших крыльями летучей мыши. Полузвериное лицо-мордочка оскалилось в агонии, и только глаза еще живут на нем. Она тоже была бессмертной…

Ты долго, бесконечно долго смотришь в эти глаза, и они наконец закрываются. Тогда ты переступаешь через быстро истлевающее тельце и хмуро осматриваешь зал, где, невидимый в темноте, прах разметается по полу от легкого движения воздуха.

На какое-то мгновение тебе хочется засмеяться в третий раз.

На стене, прямо напротив трона, висит зеркало в черной каменной раме. Амальгама потемнела, и изображение стало мутным – но даже так ясно, что оно отражает вовсе не погруженную во мрак залу.

За стеклом оранжевые вечерние лучи пронизывают желтеющие кроны деревьев. И пыльная толстая паутина, которая затягивала зеркало от края до края, прорвана.

Путь от входа до зеркала кажется в десять раз длиннее уже пройденного, но вот наконец ты замираешь на мгновение перед прохладной гладью – «А вдруг не сработает?!» - зажмуриваешься и ступаешь сквозь стекло.

Чистый, свежий воздух Сферы наполняет твои легкие, перед глазами мелькает знакомый силуэт, женский, с развевающимися волосами, в холодном радужном ореоле магии – а потом темнота, не жуткая и мертвая, а живая мягкая тишина покоя, принимает тебя в свои объятия.

 

* * *

 

Ты приходишь в себя медленно. Сначала возникают ощущения: укачивающие тебя прохладные ласковые руки, и такой родной запах с легким отзвуком металла. Потом приходят звуки: шепчется листва с травой и ветром, гулко ухает сова, и дыхание, под которое ты привык засыпать и просыпаться…

Ты открываешь глаза и улыбаешься Нату, тревога исчезает из рубиновых глаз, на тебя обрушивается град поцелуев. Руки сами обвиваются вокруг его шеи, тело прижимается к телу…

\- Не будете ли вы так добры отложить торжественное празднование возвращения на потом? – ядовито произносит знакомый женский голос. Оторвавшись от Ната и повернув голову, ты видишь Кандру, огоньки ревнивой злости отражаются в аметистах взгляда.

\- И чего ты ждешь? – теперь она обращается не к вам, а к кому-то за вашими спинами. Обернувшись, ты щуришься – как раз в это время восходит солнце, и его лучи больно режут твои глаза. Когда исчезают радужные круги, ты видишь перед собой призрак в плаще, под которым едва угадывается человеческое тело. Меня. И вспоминаешь первую нашу встречу – на открытой соленому ветру террасе дворца на Лессе…

\- У меня есть дело. К тебе, Рэми, и к вам, Владычица Кандра, - я почтительно кланяюсь. Кандра хмыкает. Вообще-то ей я уже все рассказал, нашептал, пока пришедший в себя и мгновенно восстановившийся Злыдень баюкал тебя, лежащего в обмороке, не обращая никакого внимания на Кандру, больше суток державшую открытым портал между мирами. Сейчас я повторю для тебя те слова, которые она уже слышала и о которых сказала, что более высокопарной чуши в жизни не слыхала. – Это очень важно. Речь идет о судьбе миров.

 

* * *

[i] Основано на фанфике «Возле тьмы», автор Candra (http://www.remylebeau.narod.ru/fanfictions/GFanfic5.html)

[ii] Г.Л. Олди «Мессия очищает диск»

[iii] Р.Желязны «Подмененный»

[iv] Candra, «Лабиринт»

[v] Lucia von Berengott, «Одинокий замок»

[vi] Н.Гумилев, «Ужас»

[vii] Saint-Olga, «Зазеркалье»

[viii] Макс Фрай, «Лабиринт Мёнина»

[ix] У. Ле Гуин, «Гробницы Атуана»

[x] Psycho, «Мрак»


	8. Красное. Город

_Мимо, путником незрячим сквозь пустыни снег горячий,_

 _и вдали мираж маячит дивной пеленой:_

 _золотой венец удачи - титул шаха, не иначе!_

 _Призрак зазывалой скачет: эй, слепец, сюда!_

 _Получи с медяшки сдачу, получи динар впридачу,_

 _получи... и тихо плачет кто-то за спиной._

 _Ночь смеется за порогом: будь ты шахом, будь ты Богом -_

 _неудачнику итогом будет хвост свиной…_

 **_Г.Л.Олди_ ** __

Густой красный закат красиво оттеняет мои черные крылья. Я люблю летать на закате. «Пижон!» - хмыкает иногда Нат. Я только улыбаюсь в ответ. У каждого свои маленькие радости. Моему телу легче парить в пропитанном закатной кровью воздухе. Может быть, оно еще помнит, как сладко течет чужая кровь по венам.

Долина далеко внизу днем должна быть ослепительно зеленой, но воздух над ней в рубиновом свете – как алое стекло, и сквозь него трава и деревья кажутся облитыми густой, многоцветной до черноты глазурью. Искаженный воздушной линзой, у горизонта изогнулся город, россыпь тусклых блесток зажженных фонарей, темные клетки крыш. Он быстро несется навстречу, и купол храма подмигивает мне сияющим, красным, как и у меня, глазом.

Святой город.

Вечный город.

Тринадцатый  город.

Бывший Город-без-Магистра, отныне и вовеки веков – Город Черного Короля.

Рэм.

Ветер мчится со мной наперегонки, и мои крылья тянутся вперед, к свету окон, к горящему куполу храма Небесной Семьи, и город выгибается мне навстречу распаленной любовницей, я готов накрыть его своим черным туманом, овладеть им, заполнить собой все улицы…

Стена.

Черный туман сжимается в плотный комок тела, и я падаю на землю, на пыльные камни широкого тракта.

Что за Сумрак? В чем дело?

Неторопливо развернувшись из клубка, в который я свернулся в падении, проверив, все ли кости целы, я поднимаюсь и возмущенно смотрю на город – мой город! – закатно раскрасневшийся всего в паре сотен шагов от меня. Что произошло?

Я делаю первый из пары сотен шагов. Еще один. Еще…

Стена.

Прозрачная, невидимая стена не дает моей ноге опуститься на землю, не пускает меня в Рэм.

Мена – Магистра Рэма.

 

* * *

 

Стена тянется вокруг всего города, на расстоянии тех самых пары сотен шагов, от земли до неба, без единого разрыва, и не пускает, не пускает, не пускает… Я облетел весь город, раз за разом бросаясь на раздражающую преграду - тело Черного Короля расплескивается по ней, как вода по стеклу, и катится вниз густыми медлительными каплями, чтобы вновь стать мной, плотью и кровью. Я обошел город пешком, стуча ладонью по воздуху – звука нет, но нет и входа. Это злит – видеть город, подмигивающий мне всеми огнями в наступившей ночи, чувствовать его, сон и страсть, наполняющие жилища от заката до рассвета – и быть неспособным приблизиться… На холмах стоит Рэм, вечный город, святой город, бывший город-без-магистра, не желающий принимать своего властелина…

Смешно. Никогда не представлял себя властелином чего бы то ни было. Властелин Рэми ЛеБо… Не звучит.

Но речь не о том. Рэм, мой город, _мой_ город – не впускает меня. Орлинз впускает Кандру, Ситтла впускает Нура, а Рэм меня – нет. Закрывается от меня, как застенчивая невеста, прячется за вуаль невидимой стены.

Стена от земли до неба, от неба до земли…

А под землей?

Я привык пробираться под любые вуали и за любые стены.

Рэм стоит на холмах. А под холмами распростерся Лабиринт.

 

* * *

 

Я бреду по бесконечным темным туннелям и коридорам. Опять. Камень и кровь Гномьих нор, камень и боль Замка, пестрый круговорот бесчисленных лабиринтов из видений…

Лабиринт – жизнь моя.

Лабиринт Рэма. Паутина переходов и галерей, начинающихся дальше самых далеких окраин города, с сердцем под храмом Небесной Семьи, иссеченная лезвиями Разломов. Сюда после многих часов пыток бросают _лучевиков_ и преступников, приговоренных к смерти. Отсюда не выходят. Лабиринт – легенда Сферы; странное полуживое существо, питающееся страхом попавших в него, силой _лучевиков…_ Ненасытное брюхо, пьющее боль и смерть. Забавно, не правда ли? – в моем Городе есть мой двойник… Мы похожи с тобой, Лабиринт: я, Черный Король, туман и пламя, и ты, земля и камень, вечно голодная утроба Рэма. 

Я бреду, не зная, куда и зачем, и только тяжелый свод и толстые стены вокруг. Взорвать бы их – но сила иссякла, как ручей в засуху… Взлететь, пробивая камень и землю, на волю, в небо – но черный туман спит непробудным сном. Он голоден, Черный Король, Магистр Рэма, а главная святыня его города слишком жадна, чтобы поделиться с ним болью и смертью. Я - Рэми ЛеБо, покинутый Черным Королем. Я так хотел от него избавиться… Вот и избавился. Рад?

…Найти вход в Лабиринт было легко. Маленький храм Четы в пригороде, аскетичное подобие пышности Великого Храма Рэма, десяток священников, дверь за алтарем и винтовая лестница, уходящая в темноту. А в конце ее…

Холод и бессилие, и полет в никуда, заканчивающийся ударом. Боль и пустота во всем теле – там, где была прежде Сила, где по жилам струился огонь, где скрывался до поры туман Черного Короля… Я стучусь сам в себя, ищу в себе огонь Дара Мессии, кольца черного тумана, то, что в детстве я называл « _оно_ » и от чего мечтал отделаться – но их нет. Выпито, все выпито сырыми каменными стенами Лабиринта. Я вскидываю руки, ожидая, что с них сорвутся молнии, что стены раздвинутся и выпустят меня, но и Высокая Магия свернулась внутри хрустальным шариком и не отзывается на мои желания. Ничего, ничего, только чернота и эхо моих шагов снаружи и пустое «ничего» внутри…

Теперь Король спит полумертвым сном где-то внутри, маленький, жалкий и голодный. А я иду, пошатываясь от усталости, такой непривычной – я так давно перестал уставать, перестал испытывать голод и жажду… сейчас лишенное мощи Черного Короля тело как будто вспомнило прошлое, простые человеческие слабости, как невовремя… Но я иду, стукаясь порой о стену плечом. Не зная, куда и зачем. Я ищу выход.

Я спустился в Лабиринт, чтобы найти вход в город, а теперь ищу выход…

Мне кажется, или я и впрямь схожу с ума?

У Рэма будет сумасшедший Магистр…

 

* * *

 

Времени больше нет. Нет пространства. Нет неба и земли. Нет солнца, тьмы и света. Есть Лабиринт, и только он. Весь мир черен, ибо черен Лабиринт, а он и есть – мир. Весь мир – тишина тьмы и шлепанье ног по студеной земле.

Иногда приходят ощущения. Неожиданные и непредсказуемые, они всплывают из глубин памяти и уходят туда же. Вкус дождя. Запах незрелой клубники. Цвет отражения осенней ивы в омуте. Шорох подушки, проминающейся под головой. Прикосновение яблоневого лепестка к кончикам пальцев. Спокойное блаженство после пика наслаждения, удвоенное Даром. Случайные, бессвязные, они выныривают из темноты, путаются, цвет становится запахом, а вкус – цветом, и вновь растворяются в несуществовании. Мне все чаще кажется, что этого не было, ни со мной, ни с кем, что это лишь странная фантазия измученного разума, бредущего во мраке из ниоткуда в никуда.

Здесь, в темноте и однообразии, время течет не так: минуты похожи на столетия, а дни – на половинки секунд. Я давно привык к темноте, я не знаю иного. Воспоминания о чем-то другом исчезают быстрее, чем появляются.

И поэтому нет меры моему изумлению, когда темнота передо мной вдруг становится серой и рябой. Я и не верил уже, что такое бывает…

Разлом.

И почему я раньше ни на один не наткнулся?

О них ходит, пожалуй, больше легенд, чем о самом Лабиринте. Нечто таинственное, непонятное, пересекающее Лабиринт во всех направлениях; никто не знает, что происходит с входящим в Разлом…

Видимо, мне предстоит это узнать.

Мне нечего терять. Не сбавляя шага, я продолжаю идти в неизвестность серой завесы, и она как будто бросается мне навстречу, радостная, приветливая…

Уже входя в нее, неощутимую и прохладную, я чувствую вдруг, как нервно вздрагивает жемчужина у меня на груди. Но в следующую секунду меня окутывает серое марево, а еще секундой позже оно гаснет, сменяясь океаном запахов и звуков, это все равно что привести человека, проведшего годы в тишине карцера, в оперу, волна захлестывает меня, не дает дышать, и я окунаюсь с головой в небытие, в последний момент сознание отмечает натужный щелчок становящихся на место щитов…

 

* * *

 

Влажная, прохладная, упруго прогибающаяся под щекой трава, укрывающая рыхлую комковатую землю. Где-то рядом журчит вода. Пахнет сыростью, зеленью и ночью. Как хорошо… Двигаться не хочется. Движение напоминает о бесконечной ходьбе по бесконечным коридорам бесконечных лабиринтов. От этого приятный холодок влажной ночи превращается в сухой лед подземного мертвого воздуха, и острее ощущается пустота там, где должны быть магия и Черный Король. Но, по крайней мере, больше нет тишины снаружи, глухого отсутствия звуков и ощущений.

Внезапно той щеки, которая не прижимается к траве и земле, касается что-то мокрое и холодное. Спустя долгую медлительную секунду я вздрагиваю, отстраняюсь и открываю глаза.

Первое, что я вижу – нечто темное, небольшое и неярко поблескивающее в ночном свете. За ним маячит расплывчатое пятно, на котором выделяются два поменьше, светящиеся глубоким синим.

Через пару секунд оно становится четче и подробнее, и я понимаю, что передо мной – волчья морда. А за ней, видимо, сам волк. По идее, я должен был бы вскочить на ноги и быстренько начать защищаться. Но вместо этого я просто лежу и улыбаюсь волку, который, склонив немного голову, с интересом смотрит на меня. И даже зубы не скалит.

Проходит довольно много времени (как давно я не ощущал его хода…), и волку надоедает бесполезная игра в гляделки. Голова его наклоняется на другой бок, и длинный, жаркий язык мелкой теркой проезжается по моей щеке, оставляя мокрый след, быстро стынущий в ночной прохладе. И еще раз. И еще.

Я тихо смеюсь. Волк вздрагивает и отдергивает голову. Скорее от удивления, чем от испуга. Похоже, что он меня не боится совсем, как будто не видел никогда людей. Скорее всего, так и есть – здесь, наверное, людей нет и не было…

Кстати, где это «здесь»?

Я приподнимаюсь на локте – не спеша, чтобы не потревожить ни свое ноющее тело, ни наблюдающего за мной волка. Оглядываюсь, щуря отвыкшие даже от такого неяркого света глаза.

Ручей поблескивает клинком в свете месяца, подпрыгивая на камнях, орошая холодными брызгами склонившуюся к нему высокую траву. За ручьем – луг, за лугом – темная полоса леса. С другой стороны шагах в пяти тоже начинают змеиться жесткие корни деревьев, топорщатся ветки кустов. Серая пелена Разлома – будто повисшая на них паутина. А между мной и ближним лесом сидит волк. И смотрит на меня невозможно синими глазами, в которых отражаются…

Три луны.

Я вскидываю голову к небу.

Три луны.

Розовая, зеленая и голубая.

Их свет, смешиваясь, кажется молочно-белым.

Их три.

Я в Разломе. Откуда никто еще не возвращался.

 

* * *

 

Место, куда я попал, представляет собой крошечный островок, со всех сторон ограниченный Разломом. Его серая завеса очерчивает неровный круг, и в нем есть лес – тот, что за ручьем – речушка, несколько рощиц на холмах и кусок степи. Все это кишмя кишит какими-то знакомыми и ни на что мне известное не похожими зверьками и птицами.

Ночи здесь теплые, и я сплю на ворохе опавших листьев. Мне не нужно искать пищу – ее мне приносит синеглазый волк. Точнее, волчица. Не знаю уж, почему, но с той первой ночи она ходит за мной по пятам. Она ловит для меня здешнюю живность и смотрит, виляя хвостом, как я ем – морщась от отвращения – сырое теплое мясо. Поначалу я отказывался, и она обиженно уходила, не притронувшись к тушке, на которую вскоре слетались мухи. Но Черный Король спит или умер, а без него мое тело – тело человека, оно испытывает усталость и голод, и однажды, весь день проведя в бесплодных попытках найти что-нибудь съедобное из растительности или разжечь огонь, я смирился. Волчица была рада.

Она помогает мне сгребать листья в кучу перед сном и ложится рядом, жаркая и мохнатая. Просыпаясь, я обычно обнаруживаю, что во сне вцепился в ее густой мех.

Здесь много волков. Удивительно, что они еще не сожрали все, что тут водится. Они шныряют в кустах, носятся поодиночке и огромными стаями по лугу и в степи. К Разлому они стараются не подходить. Только моя волчица осмеливается бегать вдоль него. Иногда, днем, когда светит бледно-сиреневое солнце, она убегает от меня, чтобы присоединиться к одной из стай, но всегда возвращается.

Глаза у всех волков желтые.

 

* * *

 

Странно, но хотя время здесь вроде бы идет, я как будто не ощущаю его хода. Не так, как в Лабиринте – там времени не было вовсе. А здесь оно есть, просто оно проходит мимо, а ничего не меняется.

Я даже не подумал… Я же стал человеком. Просто человеком, не _лучевиком_. У меня больше нет Дара, никакого – я даже чувствовать других перестал, хотя уж это-то было со мной всегда. До последнего времени. Теперь я не чувствую никого и ничего, у меня остались лишь пять чувств, и это так необычно и так уже привычно…

 

* * *

 

Поймал себя на том, что не помню, как звучит мой голос. Я не разговаривал уже много-много дней. А может, недель. Или месяцев. Вполне вероятно, что даже лет.

Губы оказались непослушными, язык – неповоротливым. Хриплые звуки, вырывавшиеся из моего рта, трудно было назвать словами. Но я разговаривал с деревьями и ручьем, пока не разработал голос как следует.

Когда волчица услышала то сипло-невнятное непонятно что, что я издавал поначалу, она, похоже, испугалась и убежала. Но потом вернулась и сидела в отдалении, склонив голову и слушая мои бредовые обращения к траве и облакам. Иногда поскуливала.

 

* * *

 

Здесь нет людей. Я уверен, что нет. Я обшарил весь этот клочок земли, от одной серой пелены до другой, пересчитал все листья на деревьях. Здесь нет никого, кроме волков.

Но на берегу ручья, там, где вода размывает землю в сырую грязь, сегодня отпечаталась человеческая нога. Не моя. Маленькая, узкая ступня, след женщины или подростка.

Это невозможно. Но я сам своими глазами видел отпечаток. Впервые за очень долгое время я пожалел, что мой Дар спит или умер вместе с Черным Королем. До сегодняшнего дня я не понимал, как скучаю по людям. Мне казалось, что моя душа, прежде мучительно изнывающая от недостатка контакта с чужими чувствами и так страдающая от этого контакта, онемела. Я даже не вспоминал Ната…

Я не вспоминал Ната.

Ни разу.

Ни единой мысли.

О Нате.

… Я проснулся утром с опухшими от ночных слез глазами и его именем на губах. Пальцы судорожно вцепились в шкуру волчицы. Ей должно было быть больно, но она даже не дернулась.

 

* * *

 

Здесь есть человек. Девушка. Я видел ее. Она стояла на опушке леса за ручьем, невысокая, темноволосая… обнаженная. Я окликнул ее, и она убежала в лес. Но я не нашел ее там. Нигде ее не нашел. И волчица не пришла вечером…

 

* * *

 

Она стоит у края поляны, прижимая руки к груди и неуверенно глядя на меня. А я смотрю на нее и не знаю, что делать. Не знаю даже, что я чувствую. Наверное, больше всего там было радости – щенячьей, бурной. Человек! Человек, здесь, в Разломе, где только кусок степи да волки… человек.

Девушка.

Мне хочется броситься к ней, но я отчего-то медлю, будто боюсь, что она окажется миражом. А она смотрит на меня, и глаза ее становятся все больше, и брови поднимаются выше – как будто она сейчас заплачет…

\- Эй, - позвал я, с трудом протолкнув слово через перекрывший горло ком. Она переступает с ноги на ногу. Чуть нагибается – будто хочет стать на четвереньки, но не становится, а так, по-человечески, проходит несколько шагов до меня и, протянув руку, трогает мое плечо кончиками пальцев.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Губы размыкаются – розовые, кругло очерченные – но из них вырывается только глухое, неловкое рычание.

 

* * *

 

У нее волосы странного цвета – не черные и не каштановые, а темно-голубовато-серые, как шерсть у волчицы. И синие глаза, как у нее. Это понятно - ведь она и есть волчица.

Оборотень.

В тот раз, когда она пыталась заговорить со мной, она испугалась собственного рычания – испугалась и убежала в лес. Превращаясь в зверя на ходу. Странное, жутковатое зрелище – как шерсть прорастает сквозь кожу, как укорачиваются ноги и руки – оборотень в середине превращения уродлив. Но после него, будь он человеком или зверем – совершенен. Она-волчица – лучшая среди волков, самая быстрая, самая сильная, с густой шерстью, с белыми гладкими клыками. Она-девушка – лучшая среди виденных мною женщин, с перламутровой, незагорелой кожей, с телом, предназначенным для любви.

Вспоминая ее, я вспоминал и другое. Как видел однажды двух волков у ручья… какого цвета глаза были у той волчицы? И еще – что я уже очень давно один, слишком давно даже просто для здорового мужчины, не говоря уж о Рэми ЛеБо, Орлинзской Бляди…

 

* * *

 

Она пришла через два дня. Человеком, не волком. Стала в нескольких шагов, склонила голову к плечу – волосы коснулись кончиками травы.

\- Здравствуй, - говорю я, ёжась под непроницаемым, как у маленького ребенка, взглядом; говорю, лишь бы что-то сказать. Она вздрагивает, сдвигаются к переносице темные брови.

\- Иди сюда, - зову я ласково, как разговаривают с щенком, и хлопаю рукой по траве возле себя. Она, кажется, понимает. Делает шажок… другой… Опускается на корточки.

\- Привет, - я улыбаюсь. – Я – Рэми, - и приложить ладонь к груди. – А ты? – она позволяет мне коснуться ее, на три пальца ниже ключицы. Такая мягкая кожа…

\- Ррр… - отвечает она – и вскакивает, порываясь убежать. Я не даю, поймав ее за руку. Запястье тонкое, под пальцами заходится тревожно пульс.

\- Тшш, тшш – я пытаюсь успокоить ее, и она действительно успокаивается. Замирает, все так же стоя надо мной, ее рука – в моей.

А потом она вдруг оказывается на четвереньках передо мной, и тычется носом мне в щеку, и острый язычок быстро-быстро щекочет мне ухо. Именно там, где надо…

Все происходит так быстро, что после в памяти остается только запах мятой травы, да паутина волос – повсюду, и мягкие-мягкие непонятливые губы, ускользавшие от поцелуя.

 

* * *

 

Она похожа на ребенка. С высокой грудью, с розовыми маленькими сосками, ненасытная, горячая – и все же ребенок.

Оборотни редко доживают до зрелого возраста. Легенды врут, что оборотни становятся зверями только в полнолуние – они могут перекинуться в любое время, когда им заблагорассудится. Но дети поначалу не умеют контролировать превращения – и их узнают и убивают. Это тоже Дар. Но оборотней почему-то редко называют _лучевиками_.

Я зову ее Волчицей.

 

* * *

 

Сегодня Волчица впервые произнесла мое имя. «Ррр…» - раскатисто, уверено, а потом, неуклюже, старательно: «…рэ-ми». И потом долго повторяла его – то отрывисто, то нараспев.

 

* * *

 

Она быстро учится. Она уже умеет выговаривать простые фразы, из двух-трех слов. Наверное, она когда-то умела говорить – судя по всему, она не всегда жила здесь, среди волков. Она пыталась рассказать мне свою историю, но быстро устала от бесплодных попыток обойтись горсткой слов и короткими предложениями. Все, что я понял – что она жила с людьми.

 

* * *

 

Она сидит у ручья и поет. Одну мелодию, лишь изредка вставляя слова – те, что вспоминаются; мелодия мне смутно знакома. Прислушавшись, я припоминаю и текст:

 

 _Если Ты хочешь, то земля станет мертвой;_

 _Если Ты хочешь… **[i]**_

 

\- … Камни воспо… воспоют Тебе славу, - подхватывает она неуверенно, и мы продолжаем вдвоем, сбиваясь и начиная заново:

 

 _Если Ты хочешь - сними_

 _Эту накипь с моего сердца._

 _Оторвись от земли, Северный Цвет;_

 _Ты знаешь, как должно быть в конце;_

 _Отпои меня нежностью_

 _Своей подвенечной земли,_

 _Я не вижу причин, чтобы быть осторожным -_

 _В доме зверь, Вороника на крыльце._

 

Она несмело улыбается, а слова как будто все легче приходят к ней. Я же пою и думаю: откуда она знает один из малоизвестных гимнов Рэмской церкви?

 

* * *

 

Она была пифией. В ее изложении это звучит как «сидела у дыма, и видела картинки, которые будут, а вокруг пели…». Она была пифией Рэма. Лет до десяти – я видел платье, которое было на ней, когда ее скинули в Лабиринт; оно почти истлело, но все еще лежит в пещере возле того места, где она вошла сюда. Шитое золотом, очень тяжелое. Испятнанное кровью. Кажется, она укусила кого-то, превратившись впервые – прямо во время обряда. Там же лежит ритуальный нож из драконьей кости, на длинной рукояти, покрытой затейливой резьбой.

У нее до сих пор бывают видения. Она не может описать их, ей не хватает слов, а рядом нет второй пифии, опытной, взрослой, которая стоит обычно рядом с малышками-ученицами и читает их видения; тем более не умеет она складывать их в чеканные строки, идущие сквозь века неразгаданными. Но они пугают ее; и когда она приходит в себя, с пеной на губах, вся в поту, дрожащая, она подолгу молчит и гонит меня прочь.

 

* * *

 

Кажется, близится осень. Я просыпаюсь от холода, и Волчица рядом со мной в обличье зверя. Ей тепло в толстой густой  шкуре – а под мою одежду, вернее, ее жалкие остатки, которые скорее отсутствовали, чем были, пробирается то стылое, зимнее, чем тянет от земли, чего не было еще вчера.

 

* * *

 

Палая листва по утрам вся белая от инея. Мы перебрались в пещеру – ту, где лежит платье; но и сюда добирается холод. Она привела за собой стаю, и мы спим вповалку вместе с волками. Она трясется от холода, но очень редко превращается в волчицу. А видения посещают ее все чаще.

 

* * *

 

Я возвращаюсь от ручья. Она сидит на пороге пещеры над освежеванным зайцем и поет. Когда я подхожу достаточно близко, чтобы разобрать слова, мне становится жутко.

 

 _Видно, сумрак тебя целовал_

 _В красный рот, тихо плавясь от зноя_

 _И лица беспокойный овал_

 _Гладил бархатной темной рукою **[ii]**_

 

Этой песне много веков; она была сложена тогда же, когда первая пифия Рэма произносила свое пророчество, с каждым словом теряя разум, и белое безумие вскипало в ее глазах. Это не гимн и не заклинание; но есть что-то такое в плетении слов, что заставляет кровь в жилах стать холоднее.

 

 _Если можешь - беги, рассекая круги_

 _Только чувствуй себя обреченным_

 _Стоит солнцу взойти - вот и я_

 _Стану вмиг фиолетово-черным_

 _Я фиолетово, я фиолетово-черный_

 _Я фиолетово, я фиолетово-черный_

 _Да, сегодня позволено все,_

 _Что кружишь себя так увлеченно._

 _Видишь - я над тобою кружу_

 _Это я фиолетово-черный_

 _Если можешь - беги, рассекая круги_

 _Только чувствуй себя обреченным_

 _Стоит солнцу взойти - вот и я_

 _Стану вмиг фиолетово-черным_

 

Эта песня – как будто про меня. Про того меня, что остался за пределами Лабиринта; про Черного Короля, туман и ужас; про Рэми ЛеБо, бегущего от самого себя, от предательницы-судьбы, играющей с ним в покер крапленой колодой.

 

 _Я фиолетово, я фиолетово-черный_

 _Я фиолетово, я фиолетово-черный_

 

И еще – это песня про Ната. Про моего Ната, тоже оставшегося там, в моем прошлом, в моем мире… про Ната, с холодными ладонями, тяжело ложившимися на плечи, с губами, как парные кинжалы – самого нежного, самого лучшего из моих любовников…

 

 _Нет, не хватит, еще и еще_

 _Нет, не хватит - ведь было такое_

 _Он лица беспокойный овал_

 _Гладил бархатной темной..._

 

Уже лежа в прозрачной дремоте у нее на груди, еще часто вздымающейся, в росинках пота, я медлительно размышляю, не слишком ли это цинично – вспоминать одного любимого, лежа на груди у другой.

 

 _Я фиолетово, я фиолетово-черный_

 _Я фиолетово, я фиолетово-черный_

 

Я хочу к Нату.

 

* * *

 

… Миновав арку, мы идем еще пару десятков шагов, прежде чем приходит ощущение того, что вокруг нас больше нет давящих стен. То есть они есть, но – далеко. Мы останавливаемся, и волки окружают нас, невольно прижимаясь к ногам, собираясь в плотное кольцо около нас двоих.

Позади остались бесконечные коридоры, по которым мы бежали бок о бок, сжимая в руках самодельные копья, и тяжелые ножи из кремня, который я нашел у устья ручья, хлопали меня по бедрам, а следом текла лавина серых спин – даже во тьме Лабиринта серых. Позади осталось жуть наводящее дыхание стен, и постоянное тревожное ожидание того, что коридор впереди затянет пелена Разлома, за которым кто знает, что будет. Это – позади. А перед нами…

Зал. Пустой, огромный  и непроглядно-темный, как и весь Лабиринт. И такая же мумифицированная тишина. Мы невольно замираем, вслушиваясь в нее, боясь сдвинуться с места, но все, что я слышу – чуть учащенное дыхание Волчицы да стук когтей волков, тревожно переступающих лапами.

Потом, совершенно неожиданно и в то же время как-то странно логично в эту едва слышную симфонию звуков вплетается еще одна тема – чмоканье разрываемой плоти, хруст ломающихся костей и липкое, тягучее чавканье.

Только третий волк успевает заскулить, и свет факелов выхватывает из темноты жуткую картину: бесформенное месиво из мяса и шерсти, методично перемалываемое невидимыми зубами.

Тогда начинается бой.

Сознание не успевает следить за происходящим, выхватывая лишь фрагменты.

Волк впивается зубами в невидимое чудовище и не отпускает, даже когда другое начинает пожирать его ноги.

Волчица, чей яростный крик похож одновременно на рычание и вой, вонзает копье в пустоту чуть выше того места, где из пасти монстра течет кровь, смешиваясь со слюной, делая видимыми контуры мясистых шлепающих губ.

Ножи легко, будто карты, крутятся в моих пальцах и один за другим уходят в темноту, по рукоять погружаясь в тела, которых я не вижу.

… Я не сразу слышу свое имя в яростном вое и хлюпанье крови.

\- Рэми! – во второй раз зовет Волчица, и лишь тогда я оборачиваюсь.

Она стоит на круге волчьих спин, и оскаленные пасти рвут невидимую плоть, не подпуская к ней чудовищ. В руках у нее костяной нож на длинной резной рукояти, и острие щекочет кожу на ладонь и палец ниже высокой груди.

\- Нет!!!

Это я кричу?

Лезвие ныряет в упругость теплой плоти, и она медленно опускается на землю.

Между боков зверей так трудно протиснуться.

Ей, наверное, холодно лежать на жестком каменном полу.

Она меняется. Умирающий разум не может удержать тело в одной форме, и она непрестанно меняется, в судорогах корчась и сжимаясь. И говорит.

\- Рэми…

Густая шерсть на смуглой коже – клочьями.

\- Это жертва, Рэми…

Короткие когтистые пальцы – продолжение маленькой мягкой ладошки.

\- Я видела это, тогда… давно… я знаю…

Человеческие глаза на волчьей морде, и вместо голоса – скулящее тявканье.

\- Прими жертву, Рэми… выпей мою смерть… Лабиринт не сможет…

\- Нет, Волчица, нет… - шепчу я. – Не надо… пожалуйста…

Пальцы впиваются мне в руку с неожиданной силой. Рычание:

\- Выпей, Рэми! Не дай моей… жерррртве… пропасть даррр… ром…

\- Я не могу, Волчица! Не могу… не надо…

\- Может… Ты – Король… Ты можешь… признайся себе… прими это… ты – Черный Король…

Я не Король!

Кровь тонкой струйкой от уголка губ.

Не умирай, Волчица, к черту предсказания…

Смертный туман в ее глазах.

Я не Король.

\- Рэми…

Я не…

Искусанные губы вздрагивают в слабой улыбке. Словно в ответ, внутри меня ворочается запертая Сила.

\- Я люблю тебя, Рэми…

Зрачки становятся черным стеклом. Дрожь последнего превращения пробегает по ее телу: девушка, волк и снова девушка, только сквозь растрепанные пряди виден острый край уха, и на пальцах угрожающе изогнулись когти, и губы не могут сомкнуться, скрыть два ряда длинных узких клыков.

Волчица…

Твоя боль на вкус – как горький мед.

Твоя смерть на вкус – как медная соль.

Лабиринт хочет выпить их, жадное чудовище, но они для него неприкосновенны. Жертва, жертва Черному Королю, и только ему… Жертва мне.

Мне.

Мне.

Горький мед и медная соль на языке.

И пустота заполняется Силой: огнем и черным туманом. Зал вспыхивает красно-черными пересветами смерти и боли, и я жадно глотаю муки растертых зубами в кашу волков и тупую гибель монстров-невидимок, и животный страх уцелевших – пока – которые пятятся от меня, сжимаясь в комок от непреодолимого смертного ужаса. Потолок и стены содрогаются – Лабиринт похож на зверя, у которого отобрали кусок. Если смотреть на него изнутри. Он набрасывается на разлитую повсюду боль и смерть… но поздно.

Черный туман кольцами вьется вокруг меня, все шире расползаясь по залу. Боль и смерть, тошнотворно-сладкие на вкус, входят в меня сквозь все поры, и Черный Ко… я упиваюсь, насыщаюсь, беснуюсь, заполняя собой-туманом все, от стены до стены. Волки, уцелевшие в бойне, отчаянно воют, поджимая хвосты; в воздухе, там, где нет еще черной дымки, заметна прозрачная дрожь – это трясутся от необъяснимого, инстинктивного ужаса невидимые чудовища. Их страх – острая приправа к трапезе Черного Ко…

К моей трапезе.

Сила разливается по телу вместе с сытостью, приятной и тяжелой. Пурпур подрагивает в ладонях, все ярче и ярче, пока не срывается сияющей стрелой, располосовав тьму, вонзаясь в бок невидимки. Ни звука, только усиливается трепет мутного воздуха, да пламя недолго танцует над полом, умирая… Его смерть я тоже выпиваю, даже не обратив внимания.

Один за другим, алые лучи летят в пустоту, и новые смерти ложатся на мой обеденный стол. Я чувствую их, еще живых и уже умирающих, а рядом с ним скулят от ужаса волки, ее волки, израненные и измученные, и их страх и усталость становятся гарниром…

Чудовища мертвы. Я сыт. Ничто не держит меня здесь больше. Ничто, кроме…

Отсюда, из-под потолка, она кажется такой маленькой, светлой, похожа на сломанную соборную свечку, тонкую и восково светящуюся.

 

* * *

 

Проломленный, осыпавшийся тяжелыми глыбами и каменной крошкой потолок; еще один зал, похожий на тот, в котором остались мертвые и до смерти перепуганные; башня, винтовая лестница, двери в стенах, из-за них тянет затхлым…

Я бегу. Пусть у меня нет ног, а лишь черный туман и воля, толкающая его вперед, но я бегу – прочь, прочь от собственного моего алтаря, от синих глаз и слов «Я люблю тебя, Рэми», от жертвы во имя мое, от моего имени, которое было последним, что она произнесла, которое сорвалось с ее губ, утянув за собой последний выдох, которое звучало, как молитва жреца, опускающего нож… прочь от Рэми. Рэми больше нет. Есть Черный Король, и он бежит от прежнего себя, черным туманом мчится по винтовой лестнице вверх, вверх, хотя и не знает, что там – наверху, но ему все равно, лишь бы подальше остались тела, и жертва, и тот, кому была она принесена – Рэми ЛеБо, живший все это время бок о бок с Черным Королем, будто две души в одном теле, и не желавший признавать, что они – одно. Он так и не признал это, бедный упрямый Рэми, и умер вместе со своей жертвой, в последний раз ощутив Даром чужую смерть как свою. Остался только Черный Король, помнящий Рэми, бывший Рэми, но _уже – не Рэми_. Я.

Ступени спиралью убегают вниз, впереди – тупик, наверху - люк, подгнившее дерево разлетается рыхлой щепой, чердачные круглые окна похожи на покрасневшие от слез глаза, и я вылетаю в ранний закат, в малиново-голубое небо над Рэмом.

Подо мной – купол собора, главного собора Сферы; подо мной его ступени, на которых принимает венец герцог каждого вольного города; подо мной Соборная площадь и гранитный куб, на котором отрубили голову тринадцатилетнему мальчику, последнему королю Сферы, мечом, вытащенным его далеким предком из этого же самого камня, ибо не должно быть на земле власти, равной власти Четы; подо мной улицы Рэма, с которых моя тень смывает розовую краску заката…

И на улицы Рэма я спускаюсь, становясь из черной тучи человеком. Я красив, как сын упавшей звезды, у меня рыжие волосы и глаза цвета ночи багряной луны, и всякий смертный, взглянув в них, ощутит тот же животный ужас, но не беспричинный, потому что я действительно могу убить его одним прикосновением и выпить его смерть, как бокал вина за обедом; я – Черный Король, Магистр Рэма. Я вступил во владение своим городом.

И город, похоже, замер от ужаса.

Это не красивые слова: в вечерний час улицы Рэма должны быть полны народом – и они полны, но ни движения не заметно в толпе, все застыли на ходу, будто разом увидели перед собой змеевласую деву из легенды. Мимо бежит мальчишка – вернее, стоит на одной ноге, и голова повернута, он улыбается кому-то позади… ага, другому, поменьше ростом – тот протянул руку, хочет поймать, но не дотягивается… Франт склонился к ушку девицы, жмурится довольно, как кот. А девица хоть и улыбается мило, смотрит – холодно, сердито. Кумушки спешат куда-то, корзинки через руку… Даже ветер, кажется, остановился.

Что за Сумрак…

«…шь меня, Рэми? Рэми!» - взрывается вдруг в голове голос, который любому другому показался бы равнодушным, а для меня звучит захлебывающимся от волнения. «Рэми, Рэми! Ты слышишь меня?»

Нет, не слышит. Рэми больше нет. Рэми умер…

«Да, Нат. Слышу.»

«Рэми! Где ты? Что с тобой?

«Все в порядке, Нат. Я в Рэме..»

«В Рэме? Мы возле него, - уже спокойнее, начинаю узнавать моего Ната, - эта сумрачная стена не пускает нас. Кандра говорит, она нас не пустит, пока ты сам не выйдешь навстречу…»

«Хорошо. Я иду».

Можно взлететь в небо, раскинув крылья. Можно оказаться у стены в считанные секунды. Но город замер, и только небо над ним все еще живо, меняя цвета незаметно и быстро, все краснее… Эта остановка мира будто и меня замораживает, заставляя медлить – и, вместо того, чтобы долететь до стены, я иду к ней, неспешно пробираясь между застывших людей.

Что-то происходит. Что-то странное… вокруг должно быть тихо, очень тихо, ни шепота, ни шороха – но я слышу нечто, похожее на далекий прибой, или на гул голосов, который то приближается, то отдаляется, как волна у берега… и каждый раз, удаляясь, он откатывается чуть меньше, чем в прошлый раз; и каждый раз, приближаясь, он оказывается чуть ближе. Я прохожу квартал за кварталом, и на очередном повороте я начинаю различать в общем гуле отдельные голоса, и улавливать мелодии, звучащие в этом шуме; еще немного – и мелодии вытягивают из мешанины слова, которые легко и верно ложатся на них, и обрывки неведомых песен на сотнях языков звучат вокруг, а иногда я слышу среди них и понятные фразы… _под небом голубым есть город… сказка, город-мечта, попадая в его сети, пропадаешь навсегда, глотая воздух простуд и сквозняков… больше, чем жизнь, нам не нужно с тобою… это может быть прекрасно, только не для меня, ведь я спотыкаюсь на каждом шагу… а в городе том сад, все травы да цветы… там, за белой рекой, под прошлогодней листвой я найду твои следы, иду за тобой… ты ловил зарю, но в кулаке – серая мгла…солнце на дне, и во мне нет того, что тебя, я не вишу, не плыву, не лечу, не горю… за звезду полжизни, за луну свободу, я целую небо, а оно льет воду… ключ к северу ждет между биеньями сердца… когда-нибудь замедлить бег, и, уже не спеша, увидеть, как берет разбег душа… путь из точки до вечности, слова не считаются… я ухожу на один космический час, а когда я вернусь, ты спросишь, кто я такой, я отвечу, что видел тебя много раз… мы прожили с тобою больше, чем жизнь…_ их гул почти невыносим, гремящие фразы цепляются за мысли, будто хотят разорвать их на куски, и я хватаюсь за первую попавшуюся песню и отчаянно вслушиваюсь в нее, словно отрезая все остальное, оставив только эту мелодию, и этот голос, и эти слова:

 

 _Мой город тонет в печали_

 _Я погиб час назад_

 _Его стены рыдали_

 _Смотря на алый закат_

 _Его узкое небо_

 _Стало ближе к земле_

 _И крупинками снега_

 _Прикоснулось ко мне **[iii]**_

 

Как странно: случайно выбранная песня – обо мне. Снова обо мне… отчего мне так везет на такие песни? И всегда они предвещают что-то недоброе… Я бегу по Рэму, сбивая застывших людей, а вокруг беснуется какофония голосов, и среди них один поет – обо мне.

И о Волчице.

 

 _Словами легче свинца_

 _Мощным выстрелом в грудь_

 _Бесконечность конца_

 _Ты смогла разомкнуть_

 _Тебя хотел я простить_

 _Только в пулях был яд_

 _И чтобы вечно любить_

 _Я погиб час назад_

 

«Я люблю тебя, Рэми…» А ведь я так никогда и не сказал ей, что люблю ее. Да и любил ли?

 

Светлая фигурка на полу в темном зале…

 

 _По асфальтовой дороге_

 _Зеркалами глубин_

 _Кто забыт тот всегда_

 _Остается один_

 

Слова бьются в виски, странные, бессвязные, бессмысленные, и каждая фраза – камнем на сердце, и бежать все тяжелее, будто песня пригибает меня к земле, и уже будто наперекор ей я наконец-то отрываюсь от земли, взлетаю туманом – легкий, легкий… Рэм подо мной все дальше, все меньше, и уже видна его окраина, там, где стена – я вижу три фигурки, похожие на шахматных воинов, стоящих у кривой доски города. Двое смотря на меня; один… я не знаю, куда смотрит он.

 

 _И уходит обернувшись_

 _В покрывало мечты_

 _С головой окунувшись_

 _В океан пустоты_

 _Все то, что было - твое_

 _Все то, что будет - тебе_

 _Все то, что хочешь еще_

 _Не достанется мне_

 _Солнца теплого голод_

 _Бесконечную грусть_

 _Канарейкой на холод_

 _Выпускаю, смеюсь…_

… Я становлюсь на землю – человеком – уже за стеной, и безумная музыка смолкает, и Нат прижимает меня к себе. Кандра хмурится. Человек в плаще кивает – как будто собственным мыслям – и подходит к стене.

\- Будьте так добры впустить нас в свой город, Магистр Рэма, - говорит он. – У нас очень мало времени. Вы задержались.

Как он смеет командовать мной? Но Кандра смотрит сурово, и Нат неохотно подталкивает меня вперед; его рука – у меня на плече. Я пересекаю невидимую границу, как будто ее и нет, и Нат легко следует за мной.

\- Руку, Рэми, - произносит – почти приказывает – Кандра, и я протягиваю ей руку, проводя ее сквозь стену.

Человек в плаще проходит сам.

 

* * *

[i] БГ, «Северный цвет»

[ii] Пикник, «Фиолетово-черный»

[iii] Дельфин, «Радиоволна»


	9. Ставки сделаны

Ты стоишь на грани света и тьмы, на краю сияющего круга, очерченного свечами на полу, и щуришься. Тебе не кажется: они действительно стали гореть ярче, теперь это не жалкие язычки пламени, бессильно лижущие сгущающийся мраком воздух, а маленькие солнца. Они дрожат, чувствуя мерную поступь приближающегося будущего. Дрожит пол, дрожат тонкие резные колонны, подрагивает свод, и вибрация сходится к круглому отверстию в крыше, в котором виднеется черно-багровое небо.

И, пока еще самым краем – багровая луна.

Меня тоже охватывает дрожь нетерпения: скорее, скорее! Скоро она вкатится в круг купола, скоро багровый свет сольется с сиянием свечей, и тогда… о, тогда все исполнится! Наступает, наступает _урочный час!_

Кандра, укрытая тьмой, за краем, в темноте, нервно поглядывает то вверх, то на меня, ожидает сигнала. Сложный рисунок, сплетенный из изысканных линий диаграмм, замысловатых символов и слов неизвестного никому, кроме нас с тобой, языка, покрывает весь пол внутри светлого круга, и только одна линия, у ног Кандры, остается незамкнутой.

Ты не смотришь вверх, твой взгляд прикован к узорам круга, в которые вплетено древнее пророчество. Ты читаешь его, неслышно шевеля губами, и, верно, оно звучит для тебя странно, хотя ты слышал его с детства – но не на этом языке, который тебе стоило бы называть родным… Пламя свечей отражается в твоих глазах, и они действительно сияют как будто Извечным Огнем. Более того – хотя тебе это незаметно, ты весь светишься, пока неярким, бледно-красным светом. Глядя на тебя сейчас, никто не усомнился бы, что именно о тебе идет речь в пророчестве Гильдий Орлинза.

Напротив Кандры, так же едва заметный во мраке, скрестив руки на груди, стоит Эссекс. Ему, похоже, безразлично все происходящее – кроме одного участника: он не сводит глаз с тебя. Интересно, это свечи отражаются в его пурпурном взгляде – или страсть вырывается на поверхность?

За вами интересно наблюдать, но дрожь мира усиливается, и я вскидываю голову к луне, почти заполнившей приготовленный для нее круг. Осталось совсем немного, и тем невыносимее ожидание, но я умею ждать, о, как я умею ждать! И я жду…


	10. Зеро

Когда багряный диск луны входит в круглое отверстие в своде, точно, будто подогнанный по мерке, мир замирает, как натянутая до предела струна. Кандра судорожным взмахом доводит линию, и вычерченный узор вспыхивает всеми цветами радуги, набухает, выпячивается из пола полусферой. Шкатулки, стоящие в круге между свечами, раскрываются, и из них вырывается ослепительное сияние. Жемчужина у Рэми на груди отвечает такой же вспышкой, радуясь стольким _целям_.

Полы плаща на загадочной фигуре взметываются, отмечая дирижерский взмах рук, и Эссекс, опомнившись, начинает читать заклинание. Кандра присоединяется секунду спустя, два голоса, два разных текста – но двойной речитатив сливается в странную, гипнотизирующую мелодию, и узоры диаграмм пульсируют ей в такт, расцепляясь и взлетая в столпе света, одни выше, другие ниже.

Рэми заворожен пляской рисунков, зачарован гулко разносящимся под сводом двухголосьем, и даже не замечает, что присоединяется к ним, начитывая свой мотив в хоре – те самые слова, что вплетены в узоры, чеканные строки пророчества. А когда замечает, то не сразу понимает, что это не эхо искажает его фразы – человек в плаще читает другое пророчество, не о Мессии Орлинза, но о Сыне Упавшей Звезды, и голос у него… точно такой же, как у Рэми.

От изумления Рэми сбивается с текста, но губы сами, без его на то воли, выговаривают нужные слова – и он обнаруживает, что не может остановиться, что голос будет литься, пока заклинание не закончится. А когда речитатив обрывается – на общей, в четыре голоса, невероятно высокой ноте – Рэми чувствует себя легким, как перышко, нет – как пылинка в луче, и дунувший по полу ветер толкает его вверх, вверх…

Сияющий узор заклинания сплетается уже не в полусферу – в колонну, от круга на полу до круга в потолке, и внутри этой колонны Рэми плывет к небу, к багряной луне, которая отражается в пурпуре глаз Эссекса, оставшегося далеко внизу. А напротив, так же невесомо и неудержимо, скользит вверх фигура в плаще.

Они повисают перед самым отверстием в куполе. Багряный свет омывает лицо Рэми, наполняя восторгом _его_ ночей. Он смотрит на своего визави, а тот широким жестом… смахивает с себя плащ.

Тряпка летит вниз, извиваясь в узорах заклинания, а Рэми изумленно ахает, вглядываясь в фигуру, которую она раньше скрывала.

Сотканный, кажется, из того же сияния, что и окружающее их заклинание, перед Рэми стоит… он сам. Те же черты, те же развевающиеся волосы, те же контуры обнаженного тела. Только все – из плотного, густого, ослепительного света.

 _-_ И струится не кровь - пламя в жилах его, оно выжжет в сердцах человеческих зло! – цитирует двойник, улыбаясь. – Пора нам познакомиться, Рэми. – Он протягивает руку – сгусток света в форме ладони, и Рэми не может не вспомнить: «Костром очищенья пылает ладонь…»

Он с опаской пожимает предложенную руку – и вскрикивает, когда по всему телу прокатывается волна энергии. Кожа вспыхивает алым сиянием, враз испепеляя одежду, и снизу доносится тревожное: «Рэми!» - но эхо искажает голоса, и невозможно понять, кто из двоих оставшихся кричал. А когда жар уходит – Рэми с удивлением прислушивается к своей душе: в ней нет больше ненависти, боли и тоски, и он удивленно обнаруживает, как много места они занимали.

\- Теперь ты чист, Рэми, - говорит двойник, придвигаясь ближе, и Рэми шепчет в ответ:

\- Мессия… Мессия Огня.

\- Да. Здравствуй… Сын Упавшей Звезды. Настало время подводить итоги.

И мир отзывается на эти слова мучительным стоном.

\- Этого не может быть! – кричит Рэми сквозь нарастающую вибрацию мироздания, задетого за то, что составляет его основу и сущность. – Я не могу быть… Им!

\- Но это так, - смеется двойник, продолжая сжимать его руку. – Такое уж свойство у древних предсказаний: никогда не угадаешь, что окажешься тем, о ком они говорили, пока не…

\- Но я же был Мессией Огня!

\- Это была ошибка, - двойник выпускает наконец ладонь Рэми, разводит руки в стороны, будто выставляя себя напоказ. – Мессия Огня – это я.

\- Но Гильдии…

\- Гильдии ошиблись. – Двойник делает сложный пасс, и столп заклинания начинает вращаться вокруг них, все быстрее и быстрее. -  Я вошел в Орлинз позже тебя; я слышал о наследнике Воров, которого почитали Мессией… Но согласись, я куда больше подхожу под описание. – Он улыбается – широко, нахально и обаятельно; так, как умеет улыбаться Рэми.

У Рэми кружится голова от мелькания световых узоров, от новостей, от переполняющей его энергии; он смотрит в сияющие глаза своего двойника и спрашивает:

\- Что теперь?

\- Теперь, - двойник становится серьезен, - теперь мы выполним свое предназначение. Вдвоем, Рэми. Вдвоем!

\- Как?

\- Смотри!

Двойник взмахивает руками – и узоры заклинания снова меняются. Они вырываются из отверстия в куполе, вынося с собой двоих, облаченных в свет – и раскрываются фонтаном, проливаясь на землю.

\- Смотри! – кричит двойник, и Рэми вдруг понимает, что тишины больше нет, что вместо нее грохочет невероятная, нечеловеческая, сумбурная и невыразимо прекрасная музыка. Он не услышал ее сразу, потому что человек не может выдержать ее долго и остаться в своем уме. Но Рэми давно был сумасшедшим – или давно уже не был человеком.

Музыка растекается над землей, и следом за ней – или впереди нее – или вместе с ней, ползет узорная ткань заклинания, покрывая все сияющим кружевом. Рэми видит, как из него выплетаются отдельные нити и спускаются к поверхности, как они входят в сердца спящих. Оказывается, если сосредоточиться, то он может увидеть каждого из них – и он видит…

…женщину, спящую на плече у мужчины…

…мальчика, обнимающего деревянную лошадку без одной ноги…

…старика, одного в пустом полуразвалившемся доме…

…придворную даму, заснувшую с молодым любовником, не стерев с лица макияж, делающий ее лет на десять моложе…

…портного, уснувшего лицом в шитье…

…Шельму, с полуоткрытыми губами, прядка в свете безумной луны кажется алой…

Рэми отшатывается.

Его двойник трогает нити, как кукловод, и оборачивается к нему, сияя улыбкой.

\- Сегодня наступают сроки для подведения Итога. Смотри, Рэми! Я очищу сердце каждого из них – так же, как очистил твое прикосновением – всех, сразу!

\- Что значит – очистишь?

\- Выжгу все дурное. Это просто и совсем не больно! Ты же сам почувствовал…

Рэми готов согласиться, так легко ему дышится теперь, после рукопожатия Мессии – но что-то тревожное звенит у сердца, когда он видит, как двойник наматывает нити на пальцы, и пальцы его горят чистым огнем.

\- Я такой же, как ты, - говорит он, громко, потому что вокруг грохочет музыка. – А они – просто люди. Это может быть для них опасно…

\- Ну же, Рэми! – кричит двойник, перекрывая голосом музыку сфер. – Нужно вдвоем! Вдвоем! И тогда мир очистится… и станет раем!

Тревога становится набатом. И жемчужина на груди Рэми впивается в тело болью, крича об опасности.

\- Пеплом он станет! – кричит Рэми в ответ. Завитки заклинания один за другим вспыхивают алым. – Убери руки! Остановись! Arretes!!! – Он не замечает, что переходит на язык Древних; впрочем, двойнику, похоже, все равно.

И тогда Рэми вспоминает старый способ, никогда его не подводивший, позволяющий кого угодно отвлечь и остановить.

Он соскальзывает по воздушной спирали к двойнику и, обхватив ладонями сияющее лицо, прижимается губами к губам.

О, Рэми ЛеБо умеет целоваться – в этом нельзя усомниться. Ему известны поцелуи многих и многих. Но ни один поцелуй в его жизни не был похож на этот. Кажется, что не губы соединяются с губами, а тела и души сливаются в одно целое, перетекают одно в другое… Это сильнее секса и глубже эмпатии, это нечто настолько иное, что Рэми не может найти слов, и только чувствует, как становится своим двойником, а двойник становится им, одно тело, одна душа, одни чувства, одни мысли…

Одна пямять.

И в памяти не-Рэми – гибнущий в пламени мир.

 _И то что было набело откроется потом_

 _Мой рок-н-ролл это не цель и даже не средство. **[i]**_

 

Голоса приходят из ниоткуда, как было на улице, в огне заката. Негромкие, полные светлой печали и безразличия, они звучат в оглушающем многозвучии сотрясающегося мира пронзительно и ясно.

 _Не новое, а заново один и об одном_

 _Дорога в мой дом и для любви это не место_.

 

Рэми выдирается из ядовитой сладости поцелуя-слияния, из чужой памяти, из чужой души. Двойник смотрит на него торжествующе и гордо – всего секунду. А потом…

Потом растворяется в воздухе, как задутый огонек свечи.

Музыка сфер взвивается к небу грандиозным аккордом.

 

 _Прольются все слова как дождь_

 _И там где ты меня не ждёшь._

 _Ночные ветры принесут тебе прохладу._

 _На наших лицах без ответа_

 _Лишь только отблески рассвета_

 _Того где ты меня не ждёшь._

 

Рэми хватается за рисунки заклинания, дергает за узорные нити, лихорадочно, по наитию выбирая те, которые стянут расходящиеся волны, соберут мир воедино. Но этого мало, мало, он один, а нитей, пронизывающих сердца обитателей Сферы – бесконечное множество, и он не успевает…

Решение приходит внезапно, и он действует прежде, чем успевает осознать его.

Разжав пальцы, выпустив нити, Рэми опускается на сияющую Сферу, как опускаются между колен возлюбленной – осторожно и в то же время нетерпеливо. Он раскрывается перед ней, выпуская Дар – и в ответ приходить любовь.  Мир любит его, слепо и горячо; а может, это он любит мир, несмотря на все обиды, всю ненависть и грязь, любит каждого из его обитателей, и мир отвечает ему взаимностью, потому что никто и ничто не может не ответить взаимностью Рэми ЛеБо.

Любви так много, что она не может быть просто чувством, и становится материей, течет по Сфере, облекая ее в нежный согревающий кокон. Она наполняет собой каждую нить, каждый завиток узора, затекает в каждое сердце – и они начинают биться ровно и спокойно, и Рэми знает, что каждому снятся сейчас чудные сны.

Но любви все еще слишком много. И она слишком горяча.

И нити сгорают, одна за другой, вспыхивают на секунду – и осыпаются белым мягким пеплом, еще в воздухе успевающим растаять, как ранний снег.

Когда сгорает последняя нить, Рэми поднимается. Он стоит на крыше Храма, на краю смотрового отверстия; и над головой у него, низко – потянись, дотронешься – висит луна. Белая.

Рэми смотрит на нее с тоской, чувствуя, как сгорают нити, из которых сплетено его собственное тело. Одна за другой. Все правильно, он знает это – итог подведен, и Сыну Упавшей Звезды нечего больше делать на Сфере. Он оглядывается вокруг, впитывая в себя эту ночь, этот мир, свой возлюбленный мир…

Мир спит, окутанный грезами. И только внизу, в Храме, у погасшей диаграммы замерли две фигурки: Кандра и… Нат.

Рэми замирает. Нат, Нат, его возлюбленный, которому он изменил сегодня с целым миром - Нат смотрит на него, и Рэми бросается вниз, падает с небес, чувствуя свист воздуха в ушах, чтобы объяснить, а если не успеет – так хоть в последний раз прикоснуться…

…Но руки Эссекса встречают только пустоту – у Рэми больше нет тела, и вместо прощального поцелуя узких черных губ касается едва ощутимое тепло.

 

 _А дальше это главное похоже на тебя_

 _В долгом пути я заплету в волосы ленты._

 _И не способный на покой я знак подам тебе рукой_

 _Прощаясь с тобой, как будто с легендой._

Луна – не багряная, обычная – катится к горизонту, а из-за другого его края вытекают на небо солнечные лучи. Кандра задумчиво стирает носком сапога узоры на полу.

Чеканные шаги Эссекса гулко разносятся под сводом. Она вскидывает голову:

\- Что будешь теперь делать?

Он молчит; и только уже от дверей храма, за которыми просыпается от волшебного сна город, доносится ответ:

\- Буду искать лекарство от бессмертия.

 

 _Прольются все слова как дождь_

 _И там где ты меня не ждёшь._

 _Ночные ветры принесут тебе прохладу._

 _На наших лицах без ответа_

 _Лишь только отблески рассвета_

 _Того где ты меня не ждёшь._

 _И то что было на бело откроется потом_

 _Мой рок-н-ролл это не цель и даже не средство._

 _Не новое, а заново один и об одном_

 _Дорога в мой дом и для любви это не место._

 

* * *

[i] Би-2 и Чичерина, «Мой Рок-н-ролл»

**Author's Note:**

> Частично сюжет основан на цикле «Возле тьмы», автор Candra, особенно части «Память» и «Возле тьмы». Глава «Тьма» основана на фанфике «Магия-2», автор Lamborgini.


End file.
